


Memory (spin-off «The Hollow Crown»)

by 1986_2004



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Philosophy, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1986_2004/pseuds/1986_2004
Summary: «Хорошо, я расскажу вам одну историю. Небольшую историю о нескольких наших с братом днях. Я так говорю потому, что это действительно только наше с ним время - и больше ничье. Это то время, которое я хорошо помню и никогда, слышите? Что бы вы ни говорили, что бы ни делали - никогда его не забуду».





	1. «Рассказ Отца»

**Author's Note:**

> Сугубо личные мысли автора на темы как скандинавской мифологии, так и мифологии «Marvel»; образы и характеры героев также остаются на усмотрение автора.
> 
> ОБРАТИТЕ ВНИМАНИЕ!  
> Фанфик "Память" является спин-оффом (вбоквелом) фанфика "The Hollow Crown" (Пустая корона). Некоторые смысловые вещи станут ясны для понимания, только если соединить два этих произведения.

 

_Хотите знать, были ли у нас с братом спокойные деньки? Ну конечно! Просто их было так мало, и бывали они так редко...  Никто не сомневался, что между нами никогда не было и не будет мира. Нельзя их винить. Порой я и сам так думал. Иногда наша вражда до того затягивалась, что я терял надежду на очередное перемирие. Но, слава Отцу, я всегда ошибался._

_Был ли я счастлив?.. Хорошо, я расскажу вам одну историю. Небольшую историю о нескольких наших с братом днях. Я так говорю потому, что это действительно только наше с ним время - и больше ничье. Это то время, которое я хорошо помню и никогда, слышите? Что бы вы ни говорили, что бы ни делали - никогда его не забуду._

_А началось все в тот вечер, когда Отец вернулся из дружественного похода в Мидгард… На Землю, да. Шел тогда первый год моего совершеннолетия. Я был юн и горяч. Головы на плечах у меня и так никогда не было, а в те годы я и вовсе был как безумный. Брат же, моложе меня на несколько сотен лет, тогда ходил совсем в мальчишках. Его и в казармах-то никто на поединок вызывать не хотел – думали, побьют ребенка, Отец тогда голову снимет. Зря думали. Кто ж знал, что он других, чужих нам кровей. У них, ну, то бишь, у его народа, в эти годы уже великими воинами становятся. Ну, кто ж знал…_

 

В беседке, сразу за которой начинался крутой спуск к многоцветным переливам океана, постепенно собирались гости. Один, явившийся заранее и без супруги, приветствовал очередных пришедших. Тор, пропустив на входе вперед себя стайку слуг с дополнительной парой огромных подсвечников, оглянулся в поисках Локи. Брата нигде не было видно, хотя еще сегодня утром он обещал присутствовать на этом скромном ужине. Слуги зажгли свечи, и вокруг стало светлее – ровно настолько, чтобы создать уютную атмосферу ужина в кругу близких конунгу асов.

\- Видел Локи? – Тор схватил за рукав проходившего мимо Фандрала.

\- Нет. Откуда?

Остановленный слуга сперва еле заметно отшатнулся, но затем, осознав, что Тор желает всего лишь узнать место нахождения младшего сына конунга, кивнул в сторону дворца.

\- Днем в библиотеке был. А к вечеру его никто не видел.

\- Чего он шуганный такой? Имел ты его, что ли? – Фандрал проводил взглядом торопливо покинувшего беседку слугу.

\- А я помню? – Тор поправил расшитый золотом ремень. – Может, и имел.

Фандрал хохотнул и поцокал языком. Мол, что же ты, сын конунга, всех, с кем был, да не упомнишь?! А сам – Тор видел – только и делал, что по сторонам взгляды кидал, высматривал красавицу себе на вечер. На этом поприще равных ему не было. Даже Тор с неохотой признавал, что по части женщин Фандрал даст фору любому воину во дворце. Да и за его пределами, не ровен час, тоже. 

Музыканты пробовали струны, точными аккуратными касаниями настраивая инструменты. Тор оглядел собравшихся. Среди прочих был мальчишка – невысокий, темный, не из асов. Вернувшись из очередного похода, Отец притащил его как трофей. Его Тор знал. Но не потому, что в игре на лютне он был подобен богам. Просто как-то раз разозленный Локи лишил мальчишку лица. Младший сын конунга, взбешенный и желавший уединения и тишины, услышал звуки музыки, что доносились из сада, и жестоко наказал возмутителя его спокойствия. Тогда Один приказал сыну исправить ошибку и излечить музыканта. Но то ли Локи не знал обратного заклинания, то ли не желал исполнять наказ, только с тех пор у мальчишки так и остались на лице безобразные шрамы. Локи вернул лицо, но крайне небрежно. Локи…

\- Брата видел? 

\- Нет, - Вегард покачал головой. – А он что, прийти долж ** _о_** н?

\- Долж ** _о_** н, долж ** _о_** н, - невнятно отозвался Тор и протиснулся между двумя громадных габаритов дамами. 

Дамы кокетливо рассмеялись. И одна из них слегка стукнула Тора пухлой рукой по плечу. Тор на ходу обернулся и послал дамам одну из своих лучезарных улыбок. 

\- Какой стал! Ты только посмотри на него!

\- Да, а старший мальчик-то у Всеотца совсем мужчина.

\- Давно уже мужчина, - хохотнула толстушка.

\- Ой! Да не с тобой ли?..

\- Э! Со мной?! Да я бы бессмертие отдала за такое! – и она заливисто, совсем как девочка, рассмеялась. – Говорят, все же с Агнетой.

\- А! И как?..

Тор дошел до самого края беседки. За перилами открывался вид на большую часть центрального Асгарда. За спиной тихо беседовали гости. Музыканты заиграли что-то легкое, еле слышное. Звякнули первые бокалы. Тор вздохнул. Сейчас бы не бокал, а чашу. И чашу бы доброго меда, а не того пойла, что привез с собой из Мидгарда Отец.

\- Локи, где же тебя кони носят, паршивец?

Он перегнулся через перила и посмотрел на нисходящий поток воды, шумным водопадом выбивавшийся прямо из-под беседки. Разноцветные сполохи слепили взгляд. Тор перегнулся еще сильнее – и дух захватило. Опасность упасть и быть проглоченным бездной заставила сердце биться в разы быстрее. Настоящее безумие – Тор не знал ни одного аса, который бы рискнул упасть в небытие, пройти сквозь пространство и время, оказаться там, откуда, возможно, нет возврата, там, где не спасет даже бессмертие. Тор был свято уверен, что никогда в своей долгой жизни бога он не узрит такого падения…

\- Если ты ищешь меня там, то меня там нет. 

Тор резко оттолкнулся от перил и, выпрямляясь, еле удержался на ногах. Локи стоял рядом. По случаю праздничного вечера на нем были новая рубаха и золотой пояс. Не такой широкий, как у Тора, но не менее богато украшенный. Огненно-рыжие косы Локи стянул на затылке в тугой узел.

\- Хель тебя разбери! Локи! Я тебя весь вечер ищу! 

\- Война? Побег? Переворот?

\- Какой там! – отмахнулся Тор и, взяв брата за плечо, повлек его из беседки в сад. 

\- Йорун говорит, что ждет от меня сына!

\- Поздравляю. 

\- Локи! Не обижай! Помоги мне!

Они остановились недалеко от беседки, в тени густых крон близко посаженных деревьев. Тор, выше ростом и шире в плечах, нависал над младшим братом, как скала над морем. Тяжелый, с львиной копной пшенично-русых волос, он сильно походил на Одина в молодости. Те же черты лица, та же мимика, тот же полный решимости взгляд голубых глаз. И та же манера решать вопросы наедине – даже друга и союзника зажимая в неудобном для него положении и настаивая на сотрудничестве. Для семьи Тора сила была главным аргументом. И Один, постарев на целую вечность и научившись смотреть на многое проще, все равно не мог до конца отказаться от этой черты. Тор же возвел силу и давление в абсолют. 

\- Благословить вас?

\- Локи!

Младший же сын Всеотца был его полной противоположностью. Внешне он не походил ни на одного члена семьи: рыжие волосы, вьющиеся кудрями, темно-синий цвет глаз, очень глубокий, холодный и зачастую неприятный взгляд. Он позволял себе применять грубую физическую силу и психологическое давление только в том случае, когда это было действительно необходимо. В остальном же Локи пользовался магией. И за стенами дворца часто ходил слушок, что младший сын конунга вовсе и не сын Одину, а Хель его разбери чей подкидыш. Говорят, те, кто осмеливался высказать это предположение открыто, долго не жили. Всеотец клялся, что это не его рук дело. А в сторону Локи мало кто смотрел. То ли не верили в силы, то ли боялись. Тору же всегда было все равно. 

\- Что ты от меня хочешь?

\- Ну... - Тор замялся. – Нельзя… Как-нибудь… Что-нибудь…

\- Избавиться от ребенка?

\- Нет! – вскинулся Тор. – Да… То есть, я хотел сказать… Нельзя ли проверить, точно ли он мой?

\- Ты меня за кого принимаешь?

\- Локи! Брат! Помоги! Выручи! Ведь надо же будет объявить Отцу! А как я?.. Ну, ты ж сам все понимаешь! Ну, Локи! Тебе же несложно. Ну, поколдовать… Магия там и все такое. Это же пустяк…

\- Прекрати тараторить. 

\- Я же не за так прошу. Я же отплачу. Ты же меня знаешь. Все сделаю. Не я, так  ребята в казарме… Все будет. Я тебе давеча кафтан новый обещал – так я тебе его достану! Или золотом лучше? Отцу скажу – он тебе таких трав из Мидгарда притащит!..

\- Хватит! – рявкнул Локи.

\- Что? – растерялся и даже отшатнулся от брата Тор.

\- Хватит, говорю, чушь нести. Надо так надо. Но не сегодня, - добавил он. 

\- Конечно, конечно, - делая шаг в сторону брата и чуть не набрасываясь на него с объятиями, заверил Тор. – Завтра я тебе ее покажу. 

\- Не надо. 

\- Вас разве не надо знакомить?

\- Я знаком. 

\- Как?..

\- Я со многими знаком, - заверил Локи, огибая брата и направляясь в сторону беседки. – Пойдем. Отец будет недоволен, что нас нет среди гостей.

\- Ты мой спаситель! – бросаясь за ним следом, завопил Тор. 

\- Радости-то, - ухмыльнулся Локи, поднимаясь в беседку и принимая от слуги маленький, тонкий бокал с искрящейся жидкостью.

\- Так а куда мне **_ща_** жениться-то?! Я через месяц в поход ухожу. Отцу помогать надо! Тьфу ты, гадость, - Тор высунулся из беседки, сплюнул и вылил искрящуюся жидкость в сад. – Понавез пойла – в рот не возьмешь!

\- Так вот о чем ты думаешь. А я-то считал, тебе из всех одну-единственную выбирать неохота, - съехидничал Локи.

\- Ну, не без этого. Но ты же меня понимаешь, да?

\- Куда мне!

Локи скупо улыбнулся и моментально растворился в толпе гостей. Тор оглянулся, все еще надеясь, что увидит брата, но перед глазами мелькали лица сослуживцев, отцовских вояк, напудренных и по-вечернему накрашенных дам. Слуги в серых льняных рубахах ловко сновали мимо асов, разнося напитки и закуски. 

\- Всеотец утверждает, что это напиток будущего, - Фандрал незаметно подобрался с бока.

\- Гадость. 

\- Ну, не фонтан. - Фандрал повертел изящный бокал в руке. – Но мне интересен подход. Это что-то новое. Твой Отец устраивает вечер в стиле тех, кто обитает в Мидгарде. Ты посмотри, сколько ученых! Да тут весь свет! Вся элита! Всем хочется узнать, как живет соседний мир. 

\- Они нам не соседи. 

\- Кто знает, - пожал плечами Фандрал. – Сегодня это другая, почти неизвестная нам сторона Вселенной, а завтра ты сам окажешься там, среди тех, кто когда-то казался тебе не существующим в реальности. Локи-то нашел?

\- Нашел. 

\- Ну, и как поживает наша маленькая змеюка?

\- Ты бы аккуратнее в словах-то. Неровен час, схлопочешь. 

\- От Локи-то? Отец Всемогущий с тобой! Что он, на меня пиявок своих лабораторных нашлет или заставит меня покрыться с ног до головы прыщами?

\- Член отсохнет, - без улыбки буркнул Тор. 

\- Да ты шутишь? Так это, он наверняка силой магии и поднять его сможет!

Фандрал громко загоготал. Две или три пары гостей неодобрительно посмотрели в его сторону. 

Вечер набирал обороты. В богато украшенном одеянии в беседке появилась Фригг. Один, сию минуту оставив своих собеседников, пошел приветствовать жену и, несмотря на то что супругу Всеотца знали и за пределами Асгарда, по всем правилам дворцового этикета представлять ее собравшемуся обществу. Фригг одаривала гостей мягкой, благосклонной улыбкой, стараясь охватить всех присутствующих. Тор поклонился матери и подошел для благословения. 

\- Благословите, матушка. 

\- Да будет этот вечер, сын мой, тебе лишь в радость. 

\- Благодарю вас. 

\- Тор, а где твой брат?

\- Он был здесь. Я говорил с ним совсем недавно. Мы… обсуждали мой будущий поход.

\- О, сын мой, - она взяла его большие руки в свои - нежные, миниатюрные. – Ты весь в своего отца.

Она смотрела на него мягко и ласково, и во взгляде ее читались радость и гордость за своего сына, за продолжателя рода, за того, кто во всем пошел в сильнейшего из богов – в правителя Асгарда, в ее мужа, в Одина. Тор склонился и поцеловал руки матери, приложил ее ладонь к своей щеке. И, выпрямляясь в полный рост, поймал на себе взгляд Локи. Брат стоял в нескольких метрах от них с Фригг и внимательно следил за происходящей сценой. 

\- Тор, сын, - обратилась Фригг. – Военный поход – это очень достойно аса, воина. Но ты же понимаешь, что наша жизнь состоит не только из войн.

\- Конечно, матушка. Ваше слово верно.

\- И мы с твоим отцом много думали об этом. Ты уже не ребенок. И пройдет совсем немного времени, как ты возглавишь отцовское войско и станешь претендовать на престол Асгарда. Ты понимаешь, что это значит?

\- Да, матушка.

\- И ты должен понимать, что все это – великая ответственность. Она крайне тяжела для одного аса. Но может оказаться благостью, если рядом будет верный и преданный помощник. И ты, сын мой, - она заговорила еще мягче, - как наш первенец, как никто другой должен понимать, что в этой ситуации от тебя требуется.

\- Я понимаю.

\- Это хорошо. Значит, ты не будешь против воли моей и воли твоего отца.

\- В чем же заключается ваша воля, матушка?

\- Отец хочет сделать тебе подарок. Перед твоим походом, перед тем, как вы выступите, мы призовем тебя на совет, на котором объявим свое решение. Это очень важно, сын мой, помни об этом. Особенно для тебя, как для будущего конунга. 

\- Я понял. 

Она привстала и, заключив его голову в свои ладони, поцеловала сына в лоб. Тор склонился, давая понять, что он покорен воле родителей.

Музыканты заиграли громче. Повеселевшая музыка разносилась по беседке, отзвуками уходя в глубину открывающейся бездны. Гости пустились в пляс. И Один не упустил случая пригласить супругу на танец. Расторопные слуги, стараясь громко не елозить ножками столов и стульев по полу, двигали мебель к краям беседки, освобождая пространство для танца. Тор снова потерял Локи из виду. Зато из-за левого плеча вынырнул раскрасневшийся Фандрал.

\- Что не танцуешь?

\- Разве я могу соперничать в танце с самим Всеотцом? – лукаво подмигнул Фандрал. – Ни в коем разе! О чем с тобой так серьезно говорила матушка?

\- Отец хочет сделать мне подарок. Он объявит его на предстоящем совете.

\- Как думаешь, что это будет?

\- Мне кажется, мать говорила о Локи.

\- Неужели? Они наконец-то решили отделить тебя от него?

\- Да будет тебе, - отмахнулся от него Тор. – Думаю, отец решил, что будущему конунгу Асгарда нужен верный и преданный помощник. 

\- Это Локи-то верный и преданный? Тор! Друг! Да он, стоит ему дорваться до власти, тут же перевешает нас всех вместе взятых на придорожных столбах!

Тор взглядом поискал в толпе брата. В чем-то Фандрал был прав. Локи никогда не отличался силой и не умел добиваться своего так, как привык Тор – нахрапом, упорством и просто бараньей твердолобостью. Но Локи был жесток. И его жестокость порой была ничем не мотивирована. Во всяком случае, для окружающих. Сам брат никогда не объяснял своих поступков, считая, что мало кто из асов достоин таких объяснений. Тор иногда удостаивался чести. Но Локи говорил так долго и так путано, поливая грязью тех, кто, по его мнению, ему насолил, что зачастую Тор просто переставал слушать, что, конечно, приводило брата в ярость. Но, тем не менее, Локи не останавливался и по какой-то странной, одному ему известной необходимости продолжал изводить Тора своими словесными излияниями. 

 Ас вроде Локи был бы находкой при дворе столь же умного и хитрого правителя. Но Тор таким не был и уже сейчас понимал это, как никто другой. Поэтому слова Фандрала задели его за живое. Что, если отец и правда сделает Локи его помощником и советником? Ведь Локи – брат, а значит, буквально по крови имеет право на этот пост. И это могло значить только одно: когда-нибудь, когда Тор в очередной раз взбесит брата, ему, несмотря на то что он конунг Асгарда, тоже придется висеть на столбе. И, возможно, даже не на том, что будет соседним с Фандралом. 

\- Он – брат. И это надо учитывать, - ответил Тор.

\- Он – Локи. И это надо учитывать еще больше, - кивнул Фандрал. 

Музыка стихла. Один провел супругу к праздничному столу, где молчаливые и суетящиеся слуги уже двигали кресла, выстраивались в ряд в ожидании распоряжения о следующем блюде. Гости подсаживались ближе. Всеотец, развалившись в кресле, многообещающе крутил ус. И те, кто хорошо знал конунга, садились в предвкушении интересного рассказа из тех, какими Один потчевал своих дорогих гостей, возвращаясь из очередного военного или же дипломатического похода.

\- Пойдем, - Фандрал толкнул Тора в бок. – Может, сейчас Отец расскажет о том, почему в Мидгарде все так плохо с напитками. 

Они обогнули праздничный стол и уселись на перилах беседки, за спиной конунга. Когда разговоры стихли, Один заговорил. 

\- В этот прекрасный вечер я собрал вас, мои дорогие друзья, дабы поведать о далеком, но прекрасном мире, что расположен за один световой мост от нашего. Этот мир – Мидгард. Скажите, будет ли вам интересен мой рассказ?

Со всех сторон зазвучало одобрительное «Да!» и «Поведай нам о своих приключениях, Всеотец!». Старые вояки закивали седыми головами и для убедительности пару раз стукнули кулаками по столу.

\- Хорошо, хорошо, - Один поднял руки, сделав жест, чтобы все успокоились. – Я расскажу. И будьте мне свидетелями, если я, ваш Отец, совру вам в словах моих.

\- Мы верим тебе, Отец!

\- Да будет твое слово крепче наших!

\- И так каждый раз, - вздохнул Фандрал. – Сперва он сам собирается рассказывать, потом его начинают убеждать, просить и уговаривать, а потом он благосклонно соглашается сделать то, что сам же собирался сделать изначально. 

\- Тихо, - прервал его Тор. – Это традиция.  

\- Мидгард населяют существа, имя которым «человек». Это люди. Их гораздо больше, чем асов. И мир их так велик, что мог бы вместить в себя больше десятка таких, как наш Асгард.

\- Не может такого быть, - раздался отовсюду удивленный и негодующий шепот. – Не может быть что-то величественнее Асгарда!

\- Тише, тише, - успокоил взволнованных слушателей Всеотец. – Мидгард хоть и огромен, но в нем совсем нет величия. Он прост и незамысловат. И его боги, все вместе взятые, слабее каждого из вас, здесь присутствующего.

\- Видать, худо живется тому миру, - вставил свое слово Фандрал.

\- Худо, - согласился Всеотец. – Люди не так умны, как прочие обитатели Вселенной. Они еще очень юны и, если не заглядывать к ним в будущее, сейчас представляют собой жалкое зрелище. 

\- Все мы такими были, дорогой, - Фригг накрыла своей ладонью ладонь супруга. – Стоит заглянуть в наше прошлое, и картина окажется не менее печальной, чем у этих существ.

\- Твоя правда, - согласился Один. – В будущем люди достигнут определенного величия. Но то, какая слепота присутствует во всем их существе, никогда не даст им шанса дотянуться до нас. 

\- А они о нас знают? – вновь встрял Фандрал.

\- Нет, - качая головой, отозвался Один. – Они о нас не знают. Но могут узнать. В далеком будущем мы приравняемся к тем богам, которые изначально населяют их мир. И будем для них теми, кто бережет их жизни и помогает в их существовании. 

\- Отец! – обратился Тор. – Но если их много, то они должны представлять опасность.

\- Сейчас – нет. Сейчас они не представляют опасности даже для того мира, в котором они живут. 

\- А потом?

\- А потом кто знает. Я не заглядывал далеко в их будущее. 

\- Может, стоит наладить с ними деловые контакты? Торговлю? У них есть то, что может быть нам полезно? – предложил один из асов, вояка старой гвардии.

\- Разве могут, - донесся из-за спин беседующих низкий спокойный голос, - те, кто ниже нас в развитии, и не факт, что когда-нибудь хоть сколько-то дотянутся до нас, разве могут такие существа что-то нам дать? Предложить что-то полезное?

Присутствующие повернулись на голос высказавшего столь нелестное по отношению к землянам предположение.

Локи сидел на перилах, откинувшись спиной на один из беседочных столбов. Ни на кого из присутствующих он не смотрел, задумчиво вертя в ладонях наполовину опустевший бокал. 

\- Локи, милый, - первой нарушила повисшее молчание Фригг. – Нельзя так говорить, пускай даже и о тех, кто ниже тебя по положению.

\- Но они же этого не слышат. И никогда не услышат. Правда, мама? 

Локи повернул голову и улыбнулся матери. Фригг пожала плечами и одарила гостей улыбкой – мол, что с этим ребенком сделаешь? Однако Локи продолжил:

\- Хотя, - он вновь опустил взгляд на свой бокал, – если Отец говорит, что их, этих человечков, много, гораздо больше нас, и что они плохо соображают и медленно развиваются, может быть, стоит подумать о нашей колонии в Мидгарде? 

\- Локи!.. – ахнула Фригг.

\- Только сперва стоит проверить, пригодны ли существа из Мидгарда как рабочий ресурс, - не обращая внимания на испуг матери, закончил Локи. 

Воцарилась тишина. 

\- И этого аса ты хочешь себе в советники? – шепнул на ухо Тору Фандрал. 

Первым заговорил Один. 

\- Мой сын, - начал Всеотец, - конечно, прекрасно осведомлен о том, что грозит тому асу, из-за которого будет нарушено перемирие между мирами. 

На лице Локи появилась еле заметная ухмылка.

\- И я уверен, - голос Всеотца был серьезен, -  что он пошутил. Так ведь, Локи?

\- Конечно, Отец, - Локи чуть склонил голову в знак согласия. 

\- Ну, - пытаясь разрядить обстановку, Фригг натянуто улыбнулась, - думаю, всем нам стоит немного выпить и обсудить что-то более приятное. Да, дорогой? – она подалась вперед к Одину, вынуждая его заметить ее молящий взгляд.

\- Непременно, - согласился Всеотец. 

В беседку тут же внесли еще напитков. Стоявшие у стены слуги поторопились заменить опустевшие блюда. На столах, как по мановению божественной руки, появились и ароматный, только испеченный хлеб, и по-всякому запеченная рыба, и мясо молоденького поросенка, и телятина под нежным, переливающимся в свете свечей соусом. На столах уже не хватало места, а слуги все несли и несли – овощи, фрукты, блюда, наполненные разными сортами орехов, сухофруктов и цукатов. Рядом с жареным гусем поставили крынку с молоком, а рядом с форелью - огромную зеленую в черную полоску ягоду. 

\- Все это – еда Мидгарда! – напутствовал своих гостей Один. – Пробуйте! Ешьте! Она абсолютно безопасна. Мои друзья, кто был со мной в походе, собирали эти прекрасные яства по всему миру! Тут кушанья со всех сторон света, и с юга, и с запада, и с востока. И даже с севера! Из разных времен и эпох, куда только успели мы с моими товарищами добраться. Угощайтесь! 

\- Всеотец! – раздался голос из толпы гостей. – Расскажи нам еще про Мидгард! Поведай об этом мире. Какие они, эти люди? Почему их так много?

\- Закон их природы. Чем меньше живут, тем быстрее множатся. Их много, потому что срок их жизни так мал, что мало кто из вас смог бы его заметить. Вот вы приглашаете человека на свадьбу вашей дочери, и он обещает прийти. Свадьба через два года, но через два наших года человек успевает значительно постареть. И вы никогда не сможете завести с людьми дружбу или же создать семью. Они – это как мгновение, как легкий ветерок, который обдул вас в жаркий, знойный день - и все, нет его больше.

\- Наверное, они очень ценят свою жизнь…

\- Они, - Один отставил от себя бокал, - они странные. Они рождаются слепыми и слепыми умирают. Они не знают, что есть их жизнь. Чем дальше развивается их цивилизация, тем, да будут мои товарищи мне свидетелями, большими слепцами становятся эти существа. Вместо того, чтобы жить, они растрачивают свои души на никому не нужные законы и правила, на суету и на еще более глубокий сон. 

\- Как же так, Отец? – раздался громкий, зычный голос Тора. – Неужели их ничто не будит?

\- Будит, - согласился Один. – Но память человека так коротка, что через какое-то время они вновь все забывают. Они даже не помнят, кто они и зачем живут. Их так много и они все разные. Но сами люди считают, что их только два вида. Они делят себя на мужчин и женщин. 

Один усмехнулся своим словам. И те из вояк, кто был с ним в последнем походе, тоже развеселились. Так, словно это было самое забавное из всего рассказа.

\- Почему ты смеешься, милый? – задала вопрос Фригг. 

\- Потому что это смешно, - тихо ответил ей Всеотец. – Когда цветок думает, что он только синий или красный, тогда как на самом деле в мире полно совершенно разных не только цветов, но и вообще растений в целом, это очень смешно. И, - он перестал ухмыляться и сделался очень серьезным, - грустно. Мне жаль Мидгард, - заверил он жену. – Мне, Хель свидетель, жаль этот огромный, совершенно бездумный мир. И я надеюсь, что Тор… - он осекся. - Кто-нибудь из наших сыновей сможет взять над ним шефство. 

\- Им надо помочь.

\- Я был в будущем. Мы им поможем. Но ненадолго. И совсем не так, как того бы хотелось…

 

_Именно тогда, в тот вечер, брату впервые пришла в голову мысль посетить Мидгард. Он говорил, что это безопасно, что мы просто посмотрим на тех, с кем нам, возможно, придется когда-то столкнуться. Его странная выходка на вечере Отца не показалась мне, как потом говорили асы, ни глупой, ни жестокой. Локи всегда был таким, с самого начала. Это было у него в крови. Он – чужой. Он знал наши законы, но не чтил их. Ему нужно было совсем другое. В его мыслях была война… Да, вы правы, и в моих тоже. Но наши с ним понятия о войне сильно разнились. Я бы не стал нападать на тех, кто слабее меня. Он же видел в слабости возможность подчинить. Локи считал: коли ты не можешь дать достойный отпор, так быть тебе рабом того, кто сильнее тебя. Но в те годы я ни о чем таком не думал. То есть, я, конечно, знал, что брат такой… Но он же брат. Понимаете?_

_Он хотел увидеть людей, побывать в том странном, совершенно чуждом нам мире, где за пару наших лет человек проживает почти всю свою жизнь. Он говорил, что мы пойдем не богами – притворимся людьми. И окажемся среди тех, кто даже не подозревает о той силе, что ходит с ними рядом. Уже тогда я не мог ему ни в чем отказать. Это было сильнее меня._

_И я согласился._


	2. «Один день в Мидгарде»

 

_В тот день дул холодный северный ветер… Наш мир тоже поделен на стороны света. На самом деле между Асгардом и Мидгардом гораздо больше общего, чем кажется. И в дальнейшем вы это поймете._

_Мы хорошо подготовились. На том праздничном вечере Отец многое рассказал про Мидгард. И уже на следующее утро мы с братом продумали, в какую эпоху, страну и город человеческого мира мы отправимся. Каждый из нас знал всего понемногу из того, что могло пригодиться в этом новом для нас месте._

_На рассвете мы покинули дворец. Сейчас я очень жалею о том, что нас тогда никто не заметил, не доложил о нашем уходе Отцу. Так многого можно было избежать! Но даже Хеймдал, страж межмировых врат, беспрепятственно пропустил нас, не спросив, куда мы направляемся. Ведь тогда все было по-другому. Никто не боялся нас выпускать. И даже ненасытная жажда власти брата существовала лишь на словах. Ни он, ни я не желали кровопролитных войн или же короны. Наш мир, не тронутый вашим, жил в покое._

 

Портал захлопнулся, и холодный ветер межмирового пространства резко сменился теплым, весенним. Тор, пошатываясь, поднялся с земли. Трава, смешавшись с землей, прилипла к его штанам, испачкав идеально чистый наряд.

Брат стоял от него в нескольких шагах. Локи уже успел прийти в себя после перехода между мирами и сейчас с интересом тер лицо руками, знакомясь с новыми для себя ощущениями.

\- Ты смотри-ка, а! – Тор безрезультатно пытался очистить штаны от грязи. - Как будто только из свинарника!

\- Не старайся. Не думаю, что в таком мире, каким Отец описал Мидгард, твоя чистота хоть сколько-нибудь значима.

\- Локи, они люди, а не свиньи.

\- Что ж, - брат еще раз провел ладонью по лицу, - давай узнаем, умнее ли они свиней.

Телесные чувства были странными, непривычными. Человеческая кожа, покрывавшая все тело, была тоньше, чем у асов, и ощущалась натянутым поверх основного строения тентом. В Асгарде это было совсем иначе. И Тор замечал, что брат не менее часто, чем он сам, касается себя руками, изучая физическую новизну. Тело потеряло легкость, сделалось тяжелым, таким, что, как сказал Локи, люди вряд ли могут рассчитывать на способность летать как птицы или как асы. Тор подпрыгнул на месте и понял, что новые свойства тела так же заблокировали его способность к полету.

\- Не страшно, - успокоил его брат. – Сейчас мы почти что люди. Так давай будем людьми. Изучим этот мир таким, каков он есть. 

\- Во всем его великолепии, - передразнивая интонации Отца, согласился Тор.

В Мидгард постепенно приходила весна. Братья чувствовали ее в воздухе, касаясь разумом любого изменения в окружавшем их мире – все вокруг, начиная землей и заканчивая их собственными телами, говорило о том, что мир теплеет, оживает, возвращается к жизни после длительной спячки. Тор, размашисто шагая, ушел вперед. Локи же останавливался возле каждого приглянувшегося ему куста, возле каждого заинтересовавшего его пытливый ум дерева. Набухали почки. Эти маленькие зеленые крапинки разукрашивали лес сложным узором. И чем дольше шли братья, тем реже становился этот узор, расстояние между деревьями увеличивалось, небесный свет все больше заливал землю. Вскоре чаща кончилась, и братья вышли на открытую местность. Вдали виднелось людское поселение. 

\- Ну что? – Локи поравнялся с братом. – Рискнем? 

Домики в один этаж, максимум в два – заполняли собой всю деревушку. Остроконечные серые крыши, цветом сливавшиеся с самими строениями, издали казались сплошным грязным месивом, разительно отличавшимся от золоченных дворцов центрального Асгарда. Весна еще не вступила в свои права, и деревья стояли голыми, усыпанными, словно оспинами, своими маленькими зелеными почками. И становилось как-то жалко смотреть на эти яркие точки посреди всеобщей серости и грязи.

Локи обогнал брата и, вступив в деревню, заглянул в самый же первый двор. Сразу за забором гуляли свиньи. Их влажные, облепленные грязью бока покачивались в такт ходьбе. Четверо среднего размера особей, не особо заинтересовавшись тем, кто сунулся на их территорию, рыли пятаками землю. Редкая трава, вытоптанная людьми и животными, походила на выкрашенную серой краской декорацию, нежели на что-то живое. Локи перегнулся через забор и коснулся ее рукой.

\- Живая? – поинтересовался Тор.

\- Не очень, - ответил Локи, выпрямляясь и обтирая испачканные пальцы о штаны брата.

\- Эй!

\- Про свинарник не я заикнулся.

\- Ну, отлично! 

На то, чтобы обойти всю деревушку вдоль и поперек, у братьев ушло меньше часа. Дворы были копиями друг друга. И вскоре Локи понял, что, изучив один, можно смело выдвигать утверждение - остальные будут точно такими же: ничем не примечательный дом, огороженный крохотным палисадником, тщетно скрывающимся от сторонних глаз за самодельным плетнем.

Людей попадалось мало. И каждый первый с открытой угрюмой любознательностью изучал пришедших в поселение. И в каждом асы встречали настороженность и опасение.

\- Чего это они? – склонившись к брату, спросил Тор. – Неужели они видят в нас богов?

\- Они выглядят так, как наши предки выглядели в самом начале своего развития. Мы для них странны. Слишком ухожены, слишком… разумны… Цивилизованы. Мы – очень цивилизованно выглядим для них. 

\- А что, у нас же на лицах не написано!

\- Написано, написано, - почти что хихикнул Локи и добавил: - Ну уж если не на твоем, то на моем… - и неожиданно дернулся в сторону. – Смотри!

Локи выпростал руку вперед, и Тор машинально повернулся туда, куда указал брат. По размытой дождем дороге шел тщедушного вида мужик. За собой он тащил средних размеров свежесрубленное дерево. Набухшие на нем почки, опущенные в дорожную грязь, посерели и, отрываясь, оставались в глубоких слоях жижи. 

Локи замер, напрягшись.

\- Слышишь? 

\- Слышу, - кивнул Тор.

Дерево стонало. Оно издавало низкий, очень тихий звук. То ли тоска была в этом звуке, то ли боль, то ли что-то еще, что братья, впервые столкнувшись с проявлением смерти в незнакомом для себя мире, не смогли точно определить. Завороженный страшным зрелищем Тор, не глядя, тронул Локи за плечо.

\- Пойдем отсюда. 

Резко развернувшись, Локи быстро зашагал в противоположную от местного жителя сторону. Тор поспешил за ним. Поднимаемая их шагами грязь вылетала из-под сапог и каплями оседала на голенищах.

\- Странный мир, - Тор старался поспевать за братом.

\- Странный, - не оборачиваясь, согласился Локи.

\- Неприятный. 

\- Неприятный.

В гневе, на что бы он ни был направлен, Локи становился непереносим. А временами и просто страшен. Тор понимал, что холодное, пронизывающее все существо ощущение чужой смерти расстроило брата, задело его так же, как и самого Тора. Но если уже участвовавший в военных действиях Тор давно примирился с уничтожением живого, то младший брат с самых ранних лет отказывался принимать неизбежную конечность всего. 

\- Ну, может, у них так принято? – робко предположил Тор и врезался в брата.

Резко остановившись, Локи осмотрелся.

\- Чье-то неразумное создание сгубило существо, корни которого уходят в прошлое на миллионы лет!

\- Локи…

\- Отец не говорил, кто их создал?

\- Нет.

Они стояли в самом центре деревни. Небольших размеров торговая площадь, перед которой возвышалось самое чистое из всех здание. Его крышу венчал неровный крест. Крестами же были украшены окна и двери, а также забор, на котором они были вырезаны ножом. 

\- Не похоже на охранные знаки, - Тор поскреб пальцем вырезанный крест.

Раздался крик ворона. Этот зов братья узнали, оба, задрав головы к небу, устремили взоры в небесную высь. Священная птица Отца мелькнула и пропала. И Тор, сложив пальцы в защитном жесте, приложил их к груди.

\- Не к добру.

\- Отец не к добру? – усмехнулся Локи. 

\- Давай не пойдем туда, - Тор взглянул на покрытое крестами здание. – Может, оно только их, священное. 

\- Если для них, то и для нас. Не забывай, сейчас мы – люди. 

\- Мы все равно другие.

\- Они тоже все разные. Но это не мешает им считать себя друг на друга похожими. 

Внутрь попасть не удалось – было закрыто. Через мутное оконное стекло можно было рассмотреть часть помещения. Оно оказалось маленьким, плохо освещенным. Источаемая зданием тяжелая атмосфера разливалась по всей округе. И братья, стоя к нему вплотную, невольно поежились. Тор сделал шаг назад, не всматриваясь во внутреннее убранство, а Локи, несмотря на то, что весь напрягся и даже побледнел, прильнул к стеклу, стараясь разглядеть, что же находится внутри, от чего гигантскими кругами расходятся волны тяжести и тоски.

\- Что там?

\- Ничего, - ответил Локи. – Просто комната. Стоят какие-то скамейки. Поодаль - статуя. Небольшая. Какая-то женщина. На ней длинная, скрывающая тело одежда. На стенах что-то написано. Или нарисовано. Я не могу разобрать.

\- Может, это молельный дом?

\- Может быть. - Локи отошел от окна. – Он связан с тем, почему они так мало живут. От него веет смертью. Они все тут умирают. Или проходят через это. Здесь пролито очень много слез. 

\- Отец об этом не рассказывал.

\- Отец о многом не рассказывал. 

Ближе к вечеру стало холодать. На улицах стали появляться оборванные усталые люди. И Тор предположил, что они, эти неухоженные, под стать своим обветшалым домам, существа возвращаются откуда-то после долгого, полного дел дня. 

\- Интересно, чем они все занимаются? Разве можно за такую короткую жизнь что-то свершить? Сделать, создать?.. Это же – фью! – один миг!

Они устроились за заброшенным сараем, на сложенных горкой бревнах. Тор размотал поясную котомку, в которой хранилось съестное на тот случай, если домой, в Асгард, они вернутся не слишком быстро. 

\- Будешь? – предложил он брату.

\- Немного. 

\- Зато, - жуя хлеб с вяленым мясом, начал рассуждать Тор, – коли они так мало живут, то, наверное, и не чувствуют особо ничего – ни боль, ни горе, ни радость…

\- Это не так. Знаешь, как долго мы тут? – задал вопрос Локи. – Оглянись и ответь мне, сколько времени мы здесь находимся?

Еда, принесенная из Асгарда, в Мидгарде изменила свой вкус. И хлеб, и мясо, и даже вино, которое не преминул взять с собой Тор, - все стало более пресным, потеряло яркость вкуса и сделалось таким же тяжелым, как и все в этом мире. Но даже эти изменения не смогли помешать братьям утолить голод. Стало неважно, вкусна ли еда или же нет. Исчезли из головы мысли о ее полезности и нужности. Есть хотелось нестерпимо, словно у них с Локи с самого утра маковой росинки во рту не было, и так уже не первый день. Привыкшему к лишениям походной жизни Тору никак не шло на ум осознание - как он умудрился настолько проголодаться?

Тор пожал плечами:

\- Пару часов…

\- Больше чем половину дня, - припечатал Локи и, не дав брату опомниться от удивления, добавил: - Они не чувствуют своего времени. Им кажется, что оно течет слишком медленно, тянется, тянется… И лишь когда оно на самом исходе, лишь тогда они приходят в себя и понимают, что прошел всего лишь миг. 

\- Холодает, - Тор поежился, обхватив себя руками, потер ладонями плечи, но это не помогло. – Странно, вроде бы погода лучше, чем у нас, а холодней раз в десять!

\- У них все по-другому. - Брат спрыгнул с бревна и пошел в сторону окраины. – Пойдем. Думаю, нам стоит переждать эту ночь здесь и устроиться на ночлег. С нашими новыми телами остаться на улице будет не очень приятно. 

\- Говори за себя.

Тор соскочил с бревна и последовал за Локи. И только сейчас заметил, насколько странно смотрится брат в том мире, в котором они оказались. Какого неестественно яркого цвета были его волосы, какой белизной сияла кожа, какой чистотой веяло от его тела. На долю секунды Локи представился Тору совершенно иным существом, не асом, не тем, кого он знал всю свою жизнь. Локи сделался чужим и далеким. И Тору стало не по себе. Мидгард ли так действовал или же что-то другое, понять было невозможно. 

\- Оскорбленное морозоустойчивое достоинство? – приняв замешательство Тора за обиду, отозвался Локи.

«Интересно, а как выгляжу я?» - задался вопросом Тор.

Но очень скоро подступающий ночной холод заставил его думать совсем о другом. Захотелось тепла и хорошего, сытного ужина. Захотелось общения, к которому привык на отцовских вечерах и ночных дружеских пирушках. Тор понял, что заскучал по дому, чего раньше никогда не бывало. Мидгард пристально рассмотрел все его чувства, распознал желания и, обострив их, выдал своему новому жильцу особое блюдо – жажду. Желание. То, что можно хотеть так, что не станешь думать ни о чем другом.

Наблюдательный Локи, еще днем заприметив постоялый двор, привел брата к двухэтажному зданию, на первом этаже которого находились хозяйские помещения и конюшня. Пахло сырым сеном, навозом и кухней. Из окон приветливо горел тусклый свет.

\- На каком языке они говорят?

\- Не знаю, но нас они станут понимать, на каком бы они сами ни говорили. - Локи толкнул тяжелую дверь, словно она была тканевой, и вошел на постоялый двор. 

Угрюмый, как почти все жители деревушки, хозяин двора при виде вошедших сперва напрягся и внимательно – оба брата, наученные войной, тут же отметили это – осмотрел гостей на предмет оружия. И, не найдя особых угроз, но зато заметив дорогую, хорошо пошитую одежду, расплылся в подобострастной щербатой улыбке. 

\- Господа, - заблеял он, пристально осматривая странный для Британии тех лет крой обуви. – Что пожелают господа?

\- Комнаты, - бросил Локи, чуть было не коснувшись заляпанной стойки, и, вовремя отдернув руку, сделал шаг назад.

\- Господа! Любезные господа! – хозяин чуть ли не приседал от своей услужливости. – Есть обычные комнаты… Разные… Есть одна, специально для господ. Одна, но хорошая… Господа, вас двое… 

\- Хватит блеять, - отрезал Локи так, что вздрогнули и Тор, и хозяин. – Давай свою одну. И еще, что найдется почище. Надеюсь, там будет не такой свинарник, как тот, что ты устроил здесь, - и он с презрением кивнул на стойку.

\- Конечно, господа! – радостно спохватился хозяин, моментально почуяв наживу.

И стоило Локи достать из кошеля пару монет, как щербатый мужичок покраснел и начал, потирая руки, судорожно облизываться.

\- Если нас никто не побеспокоит, утром получишь в два раза больше, - пообещал ему младший брат и, кивнув Тору, последовал за хозяином в спальни. 

Выходя из общей залы, Тор бросил взгляд на двоих посетителей. Недалеко от того места, где они с Локи договаривались с хозяином, за стойкой сидели молодой мужчина, одеждой напомнивший Тору егеря, и светловолосый паренек, совсем еще мальчишка, не старше того же Локи. От обоих веяло чем-то знакомым и древним, мягким и удивительно родным. Это чувство было незнакомо асам. Каждый раз, когда мужчина поворачивался и смотрел на паренька, оно, словно волна, захлестывало все помещение и разливалось дальше, по округе. В это неизвестное марево хотелось закутаться, как в защитный кокон, в него хотелось нырнуть и остаться там навсегда. Тор обернулся, стараясь рассмотреть лица тех, кто, возможно, сегодня будет ночевать с ними под одной крышей, но оба гостя сидели к нему боком, и хорошо разглядеть их лица не удалось.

Весь второй этаж двора был отведен под комнаты для постояльцев. Старые, покосившиеся двери, скрипучие половицы под ногами. В Асгарде так не выглядела даже дорожная казарма. Но хозяин, уверенный в том, что гости приняли окончательное решение остановиться под его крышей, бодро, но все так же подобострастно вещал о своем дворе.

\- У нас лучший постоялый двор на всю округу, - щебетал щербатый. – У нас чисто… Обычно чисто. Вы не смотрите, любезные господа, это так, это я пока… Это Мэри пока не была, не приходила. Она придет, и все будет сиять. Мэри – это моя падчерица. Падчерица – это… ну, неродная. Ну, вы понимаете? Да? Да? А вы откуда, любезные господа? Ой, я не любопытствую… Я… - он запнулся, когда понял, что ушел далеко вперед, а его гости остались стоять позади. 

\- Чего стоим? – спросил Тор у брата.

\- Бесит он меня, - признался Локи. 

И медленно подошел к хозяину двора. Щербатый был на голову выше Локи и втрое шире в плечах и наверняка не думал, что тощий бледный мальчишка, на вид которому можно было дать не больше шестнадцати лет, может причинить хоть какой-нибудь вред. Поэтому от неожиданности он взвизгнул как девчонка и засучил ногами, стоило Локи приподнять его. Тонкие длинные пальцы цепко обхватили шею хозяина.

\- Я сказал, - жестко и раздельно проговорил Локи, – хватит блеять. Ты понял?

Придушенный хозяин попытался кивнуть, захрипел и снова задергал ногами.

\- Отпусти, - попросил Тор, который знал, что порой злость брата переходит границы и Локи способен, не рассчитав свои силы или же забавы ради, причинить своей жертве немалый вред. 

\- Отпускаю.

Щербатый кулем упал на пол и, схватившись за шею, начал судорожно хватить ртом воздух.

\- А теперь, - Локи проследовал по коридору вперед, туда, где в самом конце виднелась одна-единственная неперекошенная дверь, - ты отведешь нас в наши покои. И до самого утра нас никто не побеспокоит. 

«Какой он...» – Тор попытался подобрать слова и не смог.

На ум шло только одно – красивый. Брат красивый.

Со всеми его выкрутасами, с его жестокостью и нетерпимостью, со всеми его чертами характера, которые так раздражали Тора в Асгарде, здесь, в Мидгарде, Локи стал казаться брату каким-то… родным, своим. Чужой мир позволил увидеть его под совсем другим углом зрения. Душевные качества Локи, в мире асов считавшиеся порочными, здесь неожиданно приобрели иной окрас. И, примешиваясь к красоте физической, которую Тор почему-то раньше никогда толком не замечал, просто считая, что брат уродился не вполне годным, создали странно-притягательную картину. 

\- Ты идешь? – позвал Локи.

И Тор, словно кто толкнул его в спину, последовал за ним, походя поднимая с пола незадачливого хозяина. 

\- Я все понял! – завопил тот, решив, что его сейчас станут убивать.

\- Понял и понял, - пробубнил Тор, не отводя глаз от рыжей макушки. – Чего орать-то? 

 

Ночь выдалась тихая. Серебристый свет полной луны, словно посыпавший округу серым пеплом - оберегом от черноты ночи, мягким потоком лился в единственное окно комнаты, отведённой для состоятельных гостей.

Локи, стоя у окна в лучах лунного света, стягивал через голову рубаху. Перебравшийся из своей менее чистой комнаты Тор уже успел лечь в постель и теперь с удивлением и ужасом понимал, что любуется братом, смотрит на него с неожиданным вожделением, с желанием прикоснуться, понять, каково это – ощущать не только свое новое человеческое тело, но и чужое, такое же невообразимо странное, тяжелое, лишенное того блеска, каким обладают тела жителей Асгарда. Было в этом нечто страшное, запретное. И одновременно – манящее. Тору кружило голову.

\- Прекрати пялиться, - одернул его Локи.

Волны тяжелых рыжих кос опустились на его плечи. Он стоял полностью обнаженный, бледный, хрупкий, и в тоже время очень злой и опасный. Бог, пришедший ради забавы в чужой мир. Тот, кто может одним мановением руки превратить в пепел все, что их с Тором сейчас окружает. Сочетание силы и слабости, безразличия и злобы. Тор понял, что никогда доселе не ведал этого чувства. Этой… жажды. Жажды обладать. 

\- То пойло, что принесла нам эта свинья, не могло тебя опьянить. 

\- Не могло, - согласился Тор.

Его бросало то в холод, то в жар. Откликавшееся на обретенную в Мидгарде жажду, тело предавало Тора, не слушалось, твердило свою волю. И скрыть это от брата было просто невозможно. 

\- Я не знаю, что со мной, - признался Тор.

\- Это законы этого мира, - Локи присел на край кровати, и Тор чуть было не подскочил, еле справившись с желанием схватить его и заключить в объятия. – Это Луна, - продолжил Локи. – Это небесные светила. Они влияют и на них, и на нас. Сейчас ты знаешь то, что знает каждое человеческое отродье с самого своего рождения. Эти ощущения, чувства, желания, мысли, жажда.

\- Я не могу остановить мысли в голове. Это как…

\- Постоянный поток, - согласился Локи. – Это лавина. А они так живут. Всегда. 

\- Я бы сошел с ума. На их месте я бы тоже постоянно спал. 

\- А я не против, - улыбнулся Локи, меняя тему, и подался вперед, к брату. – Это интересно. Да?

\- Да, - машинально согласился Тор, сглатывая. 

\- Знаешь, что у этих существ секс разрешается только между очень разными между собой видами. 

\- Это как?

\- Это значит, что наш с тобой секс – табу. Мы оба мужчины и мы - братья. 

\- Но отец и мать тоже одного вида…

\- У нас, - кивнул Локи и придвинулся к брату ближе. – Ну, что? Попробуем? 

\- Попробуем, - согласился Тор. 

И тут в ночную тишину вплавился тихий, полный наслаждения стон. Братья вздрогнули, отпрянув друг от друга. Лунный свет сделался ярче, четче, острее. И стон повторился вновь. Но уже громче и с большей силой, страстью. 

\- Неужели? - сам себе улыбнулся Локи.

\- Что это?

\- Люди, - издевательски бросил брат, поднимаясь с постели, и голышом выходя в коридор.

\- Ты куда? - неуклюже, кляня на чем свет стоит собственный стояк, рванул за ним Тор.

\- Мне интересно, - откуда-то из темноты коридора тихо отозвался брат.

\- Смотреть, как чужие ебутся?

\- И смотреть, и участвовать.

Тьма оглушила. В коридоре не было света, не было окон. И откуда-то из темноты вдруг появилась еле различимая рука брата и, схватив Тора за локоть, поволокла его дальше, в самую густую темень, откуда продолжали раздаваться стоны. 

\- Тихо, - попросил Локи. 

\- Да как будто они сейчас кого-то услышат!..

Ветхая дверь чуть скрипнула. Но те, кто был за ней, как и предсказывал Тор, этого даже не заметили. Тор прильнул подбородком к макушке брата и заглянул в образовавшуюся щель.

Это была маленькая, почти лишенная света комнатка. Лишь одинокий лунный луч, прокравшись в окно, пролег по полу и краем задел двух тайных посетителей. В самом углу притаилась старая скрипучая кровать, на которой в ритмичной возне двигались два тела. Тор разглядел широкую спину мужчины, нависшего над кем-то, кто пронзительно и сладко под ним постанывал. По обе стороны от мужчины мелькали голые пятки задранных ног того, кого трахали.

\- Порази тебя гром, - услышал Тор довольный шепот брата. 

Локи, словно завороженный, смотрел на происходящее в комнате. 

Тор опустил взгляд и заметил, как по шее брата медленно стекает капля пота, видная в лунном свете. Когда она дошла до плеча, Локи не спеша и, будто не осознавая того, что делает, поднял руку и коснулся сам себя, раздавив каплю. Его пальцы, задержавшись на плече, затем скользнули на ключицу. Брат касался себя, невольно изучая доселе невиданные ощущения. От этого зрелища на какие-то секунды Тор потерял рассудок. И очнулся только тогда, когда губы коснулись влажной соленой кожи Локи, в том месте на шее, где еще недавно была капля пота. 

Брат вздрогнул от прикосновения, но ничего не сказал. Лишь сильнее сжались пальцы на дверном косяке. 

\- Подними меня, - приказал хриплый мальчишеский голос.

\- Они… - не понял Тор.

\- Они оба одного вида, - тихо и так же, как брат, немного ошарашено отозвался Локи.

Голос его сел, и в нем стали прослеживаться никогда доселе не слышанные Тором нотки – забвения, опьянения, той самой присущей людям жажды…

Тор поднял взгляд и вновь посмотрел на тех двоих в комнате. Мужчина уселся на постели и, усадив мальчишку себе на бедра, обнял и притянул к себе, не переставая целовать в губы, словно ближе него, роднее и желаннее никого не было. И вновь Тора коснулось мягкое, странное марево. Только теперь его было больше, оно было сильнее и исходило уже от обоих мужчин. Необъяснимая красота происходящего в душах этих людей  преображала все вокруг. Темнота становилась спокойней, пространство чище, ощущения слаще и томительней.  

\- Любят они, что ли? – тихо спросил Тор.

\- Ну уж точно не ненавидят. 

Что-то неуловимо изменилось. Желание захлестнуло Тора с головой, как никогда прежде. Раньше такого не было - ни с одной женщиной и ни с одним мужчиной. Никогда не терял он контроля так, как сейчас. Не зная, как справиться с этой внутренней чужой красотой, Тор обратился к своему телу. Все вокруг свелось в единую точку – точку страстного желания. С кем угодно, где угодно и как угодно. И чем дольше длились мгновения чужой любви, тем сильнее накрывало Тора человеческой сущностью.

\- Локи?.. - сиплым голосом совсем тихо позвал Тор. 

Но брат никак не отреагировал на его слова. Он смотрел на то, как худые мальчишеские руки обвивают мужскую шею, как пальцы касаются разбуженной страстью кожи. И, еще не утративший своих способностей аса, ощущал эти же прикосновения на себе. Людские будоражащие запахи, движение красивых мужских тел, тот грех, который, по рассказам Отца, совершали эти двое, звуки, такие привычные в Асгарде, здесь ставшие совершенно сводящими с ума – Локи стоял оглушенный, неспособный шевельнуться, зачарованный. Тор протянул руку и коснулся плеча брата, затем обнял Локи за талию и потянул к себе, оттаскивая от двери, увлекая за собой, обратно в наполненную лунным светом комнату…

 

_Тогда был первый раз, когда между нами это произошло. Ни я, ни брат никогда не вспоминали ту ночь. Хотя она была не единственной ночью нашей, как бы сказали люди, близости. Я все помню так, словно это было вчера. Даже вкус… Ну, знаете… Все эти ощущения. Они вам известны, ведь вы же тоже мужчина, не так ли? Даже вот рассказываю вам сейчас и чувствую, как у самого стояк в штанах._

_Это было безумием. Мы оба словно сошли с ума. Не справились с людскими страстями._

_Родной брат? Хе-хе, странно вам это, да? Но я вам вот что скажу: Локи никогда не был мне родным. Он и братом-то мне никогда не был, даже названным. А если бы и был, то что с того? Асгард не Мидгард. У нас нет ваших табу, ваших правил и законов. Мы живем по другим принципам, по иным линиям и параллелям. У нас другая кровь, другой код. Вам не понять. Для этого надо забыть все то, с чем вы созданы. Измениться, понимаете? Вы не сможете._

_Слушайте, дайте мне пару минут… Я… Я мотнусь до сортира и обратно. Ну, вы ж понимаете… Его образ так и стоит у меня перед глазами. Его кудри, его гибкость, его тело. Слышали бы вы его стоны… Видели бы вы его в ту ночь… Никто бы не устоял._

_Я сейчас, сейчас вернусь. И продолжу рассказывать._


	3. «Возвращение в Асгард»

 

_Мешает ли мне это жить?.. Нет. Нет, не мешает._

_Хотя, знаете, есть одна вещь, которая не дает мне покоя. Я скучаю по нему… Скучаю по тому времени, когда жил той жизнью, так похожей и одновременно непохожей на эту. Меня тянет прикоснуться к тому, о чем я вам рассказываю. Я хочу ощутить все это еще раз, хочу своими глазами увидеть Асгард, его центральный замок, наши поля за Западной башней, лес, казарму, своих друзей, обнять Отца и мать, поговорить с братом… Скучаю. Знали бы вы, как я по нему скучаю!.. Нет, мне совершенно нет дела до того, что вы называете гомосексуальной связью. Мне все равно. Я понимаю, что кажусь вам странным, но вы для меня не менее странны, чем я для вас. Нет такого понятия, как гомосексуальная связь. Нет, понимаете? Вы сейчас такой же мужчина, как и я. Но вы – не я. Мы разных видов. Настолько разных, что становится страшно при мысли, что вы можете сопоставлять нас с вами… Мне вообще страшно жить в вашем мире. Ведь именно поэтому я у вас и оказался…_

 

Широкий солнечный луч просочился сквозь щель между досками в комнату и уперся в пол. Тор проследил взглядом его путь. От луча исходило ровное, приятное тепло. То же чувство было у Тора на сердце. Оно оставалось с ним всю ночь и плавно перекочевало в утро, примешавшись к физическому напряжению и ставшему после прошедшей ночи понятным желанию обладать. Это было сладко и чертовски приятно. И Тор, никогда ранее ничего подобного себе не позволявший, нежился, поводя рукой по простыне, по своему телу.

\- Утро доброе.

Тор нервно дернулся и упал с кровати на пол. Старые покосившиеся доски под ним жалобно заскрипели.

Локи потянулся, разминая затекшие во сне мышцы, и подполз к краю постели. Тор машинально отполз на метр назад.

\- Ты хоть предупреждай. 

\- О чем еще тебя предупреждать? – улыбнулся Локи.

\- Заснул с мужиком, проснулся с бабой.

\- А ты не обращай внимания. - Он поднялся с постели, вновь потянулся, так, словно хотел кончиками пальцев рук коснуться потолка.

Тор осознавал, что беззастенчиво любуется братом. Он уже почти привык к этому мидгардскому ощущению восхищения кем-то, кто, по твоему мнению, красив, кем тебе хочется обладать. Противиться этому было почти невозможно, а Тор и не хотел. Ему нравилось это новое, открывшееся отношение к брату.

\- Была б моя воля, я бы тебя сожрал, - признался он.

Локи обернулся к нему, окинул взглядом, задержавшись на напрягшемся члене, и с явно различимым в голосе удовольствием ответил:

\- Я бы от тебя тоже не отказался. 

\- Иди сюда, - попросил Тор, забираясь обратно на кровать. – Так и будешь женщиной?

\- А я думал, тебе так привычней.

Смеялся Локи тихо и одновременно звонко, словно посвящал этот смех только одному-единственному асу. И Тору казалось, что он и есть тот единственный, кто может слышать брата, кому брат вообще дозволяет себя слушать. Ощущение собственной избранности было настолько велико, что Тору захотелось сделать что-то странное, впечатляющее и приятное. Величественное. И посвятить это Локи. Тому, на ком сейчас свет клином сошелся. 

Луч света лизнул брату бок и прошелся вдоль тела, оглаживая живот, бедра и спускаясь по ногам вниз. Тор жадно проследил за этой лаской природы, зная, что брат ощущает все так же остро, как и он сам.

\- Нравится? – облизнув пересохшие губы, спросил он.

\- Возбуждает, - признался Локи. 

\- Иди уже сюда, я тебя, клянусь Отцом, трахну. 

У брата была маленькая, совершенно девичья грудь, широкие плечи и узкие, совсем мальчишеские бедра. Разница с ним вчерашним заключалась только в том, что сейчас это все-таки было женское тело. И Тор привычно прошелся по нему руками, оглаживая, наслаждаясь ощущениями, притиснул к себе так, что у Локи хрустнули позвонки.

\- Где раньше были мои глаза? – то ли брату, то ли себе задал вопрос Тор.

\- Хочешь под меня? Давай махнемся.

\- Ты ж женщина! 

\- Я все могу, - усмехнулся Локи, опрокидывая брата на спину и оседлывая его сверху.

Но ничего не произошло. Тор не почувствовал упирающийся в себя член, не различил разницы в весе или же в запахе. Брат не стал обращаться снова в мужчину. Так и остался женщиной. Сидел, молча смотрел нечитаемым взглядом сверху вниз на Тора. А затем неожиданно протянул руку и коснулся его щеки, провел по ней пальцами, задержался на губах. Локи повел бедрами, словно проверяя реакцию брата, и, когда получил ответный отклик, наклонился и поцеловал. Просто, без напора и давления. Поцелуй, лишенный ласки и страсти. Просто поцелуй, каких Тор получал десятки от дворцовых красавиц и фрейлин своей матери, от плененных заморских дев и даже от юных мальчиков-асов. Только сейчас это было в разы острее. Влажность губ, мягкость языка, движения головы… Никогда до этого момента никого не оценивая и не сравнивая, он заключил, что брат умеет целоваться и целуется лучше, чем кто-либо, кого пробовал Тор. 

\- Какая разница, - разорвав поцелуй, но не отстранившись от Тора произнес Локи. – Ебаться можно хоть кем.

Когда мягкое, горячее женское лоно опустилось на его член, Тор стиснул зубы, чтобы не взвыть в голос. Тяжелая, животная страсть обрушилась на него, словно доселе он никогда не был ни с одной женщиной и ни с одним мужчиной. Даже в его первый раз Тор не чувствовал в себе такого безумия, так не терял рассудок. Локи двигался на нем, откинув голову и, казалось, забыв о том, где он сейчас находится и с кем. Брату было ровно настолько же хорошо, насколько хорошо было Тору. 

«Люди, Хель вас забери, как вам повезло», - как в дурмане подумал Тор, машинально наблюдая, как у брата в такт движениям подпрыгивает грудь и спутываются в золоте солнечного света рыжие кудри.

 

К принесенному хозяином завтраку братья так и не притронулись, хотя после секса в обоих проснулся волчий аппетит. Но то, что оказалось на старом, треснутом подносе, по меркам существ, выросших в Асгарде, было несъедобно. Поэтому решили потерпеть до возвращения в родной мир.

С утра, увидев вместо красивого, утонченного рыжего мальчишки сильно похожую на него юную девушку, хозяин долго крестился и бормотал про судный день и спасение. К его приходу Локи не удосужился одеться, так и оставшись лежать на постели голым задом кверху. Тор принял от удивленного и перепуганного мужчины поднос и быстро захлопнул за ним дверь: если вчера он не чувствовал к хозяину ничего, даже любопытства, то сегодня кроме отвращения этот тип ничего более не вызывал. 

\- Меньше пей! – крикнул ему вдогонку Локи. 

За дверью послышались грохот, мат, а затем вновь слова о спасении и боге.

\- С лестницы сверзься, - прокомментировал брат.

\- Нам пора домой.

Тор осмотрел свою одежду, поднес кофту к лицу, вдохнул изменившийся запах.

– Даже цвета начали меняться. Я вижу, - он окинул комнату взглядом, - все по-другому. 

\- Странно, - Локи перевернулся на спину, упершись локтями в кровать и раскинув ноги, от чего у Тора перехватило дыхание и заныл низ живота. – Попадая в Альвхейм, мы не становимся эльфами. У нас не темнеет кожа, не заостряются уши. Мы так же, как и дома, дышим, так же чувствуем. А здесь… 

\- Может быть, мы какую хворь успели словить?

\- Вряд ли. 

Зеленые извилистые линии обвили лодыжки Локи и поползли вверх, распространяясь по всему телу. Прямо на глазах Тора плечи брата сделались шире, заострились ключицы, проявился синяк на груди, полученный несколько дней назад. Кожа сделалась еще светлее, почти прозрачной. Грудь уменьшилась и приняла другую форму. Соски потемнели, а от живота вниз, туда, где проявлялся, словно его лепили из глины или же земли, член, протянулась дорожка рыжих волос. 

\- Оденься, молю тебя…

\- Великий брат молит! – хохотнул Локи.

\- Иначе я тебя еще раз выебу.

\- А если я тебя? – он лукаво сощурился и растянул рот в злой улыбке.

Тело окончательно приняло мужские формы, и Локи не без удовольствия осмотрел себя. Теперь они с братом если и не были в равной весовой категории, то хотя бы могли помериться силами как двое мужчин.

\- Мы так никогда домой не доберемся, - пробурчал Тор, который прекрасно знал, что значит это выражение на лице брата. 

Вступать с Локи в ссору на незнакомой территории не хотелось. Тем более с Локи, который не побоялся использовать магию в чуждом ему мире. 

 

Спустившись на первый этаж, Тор заметил его сразу: мальчишка устроился возле стойки и расплачивался с хозяином двора. Щербатый стоял бледный, испуганный так, словно перед ним не обычный парнишка, а самое малое – наследный принц. Получив деньги, он низко поклонился и, Тору показалось, даже попытался поцеловать мальчишке руку. Но юноша отдернул ее быстрее, чем хозяин двора что-либо смог сделать. И, кивнув наверх, что-то тихо приказал. Щербатый с готовностью затряс головой и снова поклонился. Удовлетворенный его покорностью, мальчишка кинул на стойку еще монету и обернулся.

Тор не вспомнил его имени, но самого - узнал. Строгий, гордый профиль, утонченные черты, острый взгляд. Русые кудри обрамляли бледное худое лицо. Тор обернулся в поисках брата, но Локи был занят изучением местного интерьера. 

Какие-то секунды мальчишка внимательно смотрел на Тора, а затем улыбнулся нагло и весело и, махнув рукой, вышел вон с постоялого двора. 

\- Любезные господа, - проблеял щербатый, побоявшись выходить из-за стойки и подобострастно прижав руки к груди. – Господа желают еще что-то?

Он косился на Локи. Видимо, метаморфозы внешности хозяин так и не смог списать на собственное пьянство и сейчас пытался понять, кто же завернул на его постоялый двор – пара сбежавших из дома и убоявшихся гнева родителей молодых влюбленных или же все-таки двое путников-мужчин? В первом случае щербатый чуял наживу. Во втором – опасность. 

\- Заплати ему, - попросил Локи. 

И пока Тор расплачивался с хозяином, младший брат кругами ходил по первому этажу, изучая материал, из которого была сделана мебель, ощупывал одинокую занавеску на том окне, возле которого стоял самый чистый из столов. Словно следопыт принюхивался к пропитавшим помещение запахам. 

\- Тут половина мертвого, - вынес вердикт Локи, когда закончил со своими исследованиями. – Что-то еще живо, но в большей степени все, что окружает этих существ, уже сдохло. 

Замерший за подсчетом денег щербатый, услышав это, напрягся еще сильней и еле заметно перекрестился.

\- Пойдем отсюда, - позвал Тор, поворачиваясь к выходу.

\- Слышишь, человек, - обратился к хозяину Локи. – На твоем месте я не стал бы тут жить.

\- Что господин имеет в виду? – сгорбившись, трясущимся голосом прошептал щербатый. 

\- Сдохнешь – Вселенная ничего не потеряет, - улыбнулся ему Локи.

Щербатый охнул и принялся креститься. 

\- За нами сейчас пошлют, - предупредил Тор, когда они с братом покинули постоялый двор. 

\- И что? – довольно потягиваясь, осведомился Локи. – Горстка свиней – это так опасно? 

\- Мы не должны вмешиваться в их жизнь. 

\- Они сами в свою достаточно вмешались. Что такого может случиться с миром, который и так весь пропитан трупный ядом? 

\- А с нами? 

\- Тебя ли я слышу, брат? – расхохотался Локи. – Такие речи! Такая забота об этих свиньях!

\- Они не свиньи! Они будут такими, как мы! Дай им время!

\- Зачем? – Локи посерьезнел, остановился и внимательно посмотрел на брата. – Зачем давать им время? Зачем ждать, пока вырастут наши соперники? Зачем растить себе смену? 

\- Локи…

\- Я еще не понял, что может дать мне этот мир. Ну, кроме, разве что, новых рабов.

\- Локи!

\- Что?

\- Этого нельзя говорить! Об этом нельзя даже думать!

\- Дорогой брат, мы в Мидгарде, и Отец не слышит нас. Я могу говорить все, что захочу. И делать тоже. И если я хочу рабов, значит, так тому и быть.

\- Локи, ты же знаешь, что бывает с теми, кто покушается на мир во Вселенной.

\- Знаю, - согласился брат. – Но раз эти законы кто-то установил, найдется и тот, кто сможет их поменять. 

\- Брат! 

\- Пойдем. - Локи развернулся и быстро зашагал к выходу из деревни, туда, где виднелся еще не успевший весь зазеленеть лес. – Иначе твои самые худшие опасения сбудутся. 

Они уже подходили к кромке леса, когда за их спинами раздался неясный гул, очень скоро усилившийся настолько, что стали слышны одинокие людские выкрики, наполненные страхом и ненавистью. Запахло горелым. Вдогонку братьям ударила волна злобы. 

\- Ну, допрыгались, - вздохнул Тор. 

\- Не я пнем стоял и спорил.

\- Не я строил из себя бога на постоялом дворе!

\- Я и есть бог!

\- Ты осел, брат!

\- От осла слышу! И не смей называть меня братом! Скорее земля будет братом небу, чем я тебе! 

\- Не говори так!

\- Наши родители не могут быть одними и теми же! Я умнее, хитрее и развитей тебя! Шевелись! Если нас догонят и поджарят, Отец не станет с нами церемониться, и мы получим дополнительную порцию еще и дома! 

\- Козел!..

\- Бегом, ослиные уши! 

Они ворвались в лес, цепляясь одеждой за ветки кустов и деревьев, утопая сапогами в грязевой жиже, что образовалась у самого его края. Погоня дышала им в спины. Запах опасности мутил рассудок сладкой негой, и Тор почуял азарт, жажду охоты, погони. Даже на войне, в походах и битвах, даже тогда, когда случилась самая большая и кровопролитная стычка с Альвхеймом, когда погибло много асов и темных эльфов, даже тогда не чувствовал он того же, что сейчас. Дикая, разбуженная страсть бурлила в крови. Тор бежал, не разбирая дороги, доверившись памяти и чутью брата и втайне желая, чтобы они не успели вовремя добраться до межмировых врат. Тор хотел битвы.

Асы воевали только тогда, когда больше ничего другого не оставалось. Им чужды были страсть наживы и сладость войны. Они были мирным народом, который чтил хорошую, добрую битву, но не стремился к ней, не искал ее и не подначивал к войне другие расы и миры. Поэтому, убегая от опасности, которая больше грозила людям, нежели самим асам, Тор впервые почувствовал, как сладко бывает желать драки, конфликта, как хочется развернуться и вдарить кому-нибудь, кто сможет достойно ответить. Он вдруг вспомнил, как хорошо иной раз помахать кулаками, размять кости и уставший от мира ум. Ум, который мутился от Мидгарда, от всего того, чем наделил этот мир своих жителей. Тор чувствовал в себе прилив силы и осознания собственных значимости, всемогущества, возможности вершить суд над чужими жизнями. Вместо юноши-аса, славившегося своим разудалым характером и веселым нравом, он ощущал в себе вояку, сильного, беспечного и жаждущего славы. Мидгард вытащил из Тора все самое сокровенное, глубоко запрятанное, тяжелое и низкое. Он приблизил бога к человеку.

\- Давай остановимся! – заорал Тор брату.

\- Нет!

\- Им с нами не совладать! 

\- Зато нам с ними – раз плюнуть!

\- Ну, так и я о том же!

\- Ты бездумная туша! – резко останавливаясь и поворачиваясь к брату, тихо и серьезно обратился Локи. – Сам же просил уйти быстрее.

\- Не знаю, - признался Тор. – Сейчас как-то…

\- Сейчас мы можем наломать дров так же, как и тогда! – перебил его брат. – Поэтому пошевеливайся.

Дерево, подкошенное ударом Тора, заскрипело, тихо завыло и стало заваливаться на бок.

\- Хель тебя забери, - охнул Локи.

Тор еще несколько раз со злостью ударил в хрустящий ствол и только тогда, тяжело дыша, остановился. 

\- Не зли меня! – тыкая в брата пальцем, рявкнул он Локи.

\- Что с тобой? – Локи сделал шаг назад, с осторожностью и с тут же разгоревшимся любопытством осматривая Тора.

\- Ничего, - приходя в себя, отозвался брат. – Ничего…

Разбуженная и подзадоренная щербатым толпа, свято уверенная в том, что в их земли пожаловали два колдуна, нагоняла. Локи еще какое-то время постоял, ожидая, пока Тор окончательно придет в себя, и только тогда, когда брат заметил и понял, что он сделал, только что убив живое существо, скомандовал бежать дальше. 

\- Я… - начал было Тор.

\- Потом, - попросил Локи, ловко обходя на своем пути упавшее дерево.

Они успели в нужное время и в нужный момент. Те, кто следом поспел на поляну, откуда братьев забрал Хеймдал, увидели лишь выжженный на земле след из странных символов и узоров и уходящий в небо столп пыли.

 

\- Что-то случилось? – Хеймдал закрыл врата и обернулся к братьям.

Тор и Локи тяжело дышали. Тор, упершись ладонями в колени, согнулся, пытаясь отдышаться. 

\- И это называется воин, - кольнул его словом брат. 

\- Отстань, - отмахнулся от него Тор.

\- Мне доложить Отцу? – поинтересовался мальчик-слуга, несший караул у сторожки Хеймдала.

\- Нет, - жестко приказал ему Локи, и мальчик часто и с готовностью согласно закивал. 

Золотые башни дворца стояли неизменно величественно. Оба брата обратили к ним свои взоры, поражаясь отчетливо бросавшейся в глаза  разнице между двумя мирами – древним божественным и новым человеческим. Центральный Асгард сиял. Переливы огромных водопадов разукрашивали его всеми цветами радуги. Здания, дворцы, сады и поля утопали в лучах дневного светила, что залило светом всю округу. Мир пах чистотой и свежестью, водой и ветром, приносившим с собой песни дальних областей и рассказы о произошедших событиях. Локи провел рукой по лицу, по щеке, затем коснулся ключицы и рассмеялся. 

\- Что? – не понял Тор.

\- Ничего, - отозвался брат. – Абсолютно ничего. Я снова прежний. 

\- Юные принцы, - обратился к ним Хеймдал. – Вы не хотите мне ничего сказать?

\- Нет, - весело махнул ему рукой Тор. – Все нормально, Хеймдал. Правда, все отлично. 

И они с Локи зашагали по Радужному мосту в сторону дворца. Вода с грохотом уходила вниз, в бездну, разбиваясь там о нечто неведомое. Овевая, ветер растворял следы грязи на одеждах асов, золотил волосы, касался кожи, освежая ее, делая чище, толще, плотнее. 

\- Ты не против, если я осмотрю тебя? – спросил Локи.

\- Зачем? 

В голове было светло и удивительно пусто. Легкость в мыслях шла рука об руку с тяжестью во всем теле, еще пока не успевшей исчезнуть после мидгардского воздействия. Тор пытался вспомнить, что же такого странного произошло в чужом мире? Почему так стыдно и обидно на душе? Внутренним взором он увидел загубленное им дерево, услышал его предсмертный стон. Но вместо ужаса, какой он мог испытать раньше, Тор почувствовал лишь досаду. И не на себя, а на убитое существо – оно так невовремя попалось на пути.

\- Мне интересны те изменения, которые могли произойти с нами за то время, что мы были в Мидгарде. 

\- Но мы снова прежние, - усмехнулся Тор, похлопывая руками по бокам.

\- Не уверен…

Они пересекли мост и вошли в чертоги центрального Асгарда. От дворца тянулись извилистые, вымощенные крупным булыжником дороги, вдоль которых зеленели стройные ряды аккуратно подстриженных деревьев и кустов. Двое мальчиков-асов высаживали только что взошедшие ростки свежих цветов, вместо заснувших, на одной из клумб. С Западной башни раздался трубный глас – дворцовых служек созывали на общий сбор.

Тор улыбнулся: все было хорошо. 

Асгард встречал своих богов тихими переливчатыми песнями, шепотом мелодий и обещанием жизни – полной подвигов и приключений, вечной и наполненной величием.

 

_Он всегда был умнее меня. И устойчивее. Таким родился – другая, крепкая ледяная кровь. Поэтому в тот раз я, а не он, потерял рассудок. И, если бы брат так не верил в себя, не был так убежден в том, что он-то выстоит против Мидгарда, его-то мир людей не одурманит, не пробудит в нем самые потаенные страхи, страсти и желания, если бы Локи знал, как он ошибается, он смог бы предугадать то, что случилось потом. Ведь уже тогда, в тот раз, когда мы вернулись домой, он заметил, как изменился я. Заметил, что по мне, тогда еще ни о чем не подозревавшем, стала, словно хворь по крови, распространятся человеческая сущность. Мы, боги, заразились людскими страстями, восприняли ваш мир так, словно ждали этого много веков – с жадностью, с готовностью познать нечто новое. Не ведали мы, что не все новое стоит впускать в свою жизнь. Не все достойно жизни, не все должно существовать и соприкасаться друг с другом._

_Мы с братом полностью виноваты. Кругом. И дело не в нашей вылазке, не в нашем дурацком мальчишеским любопытстве. В том, что произошло дальше…_


	4. «Решение»

 

_Чем ближе был запланированный военный поход, тем хуже мне становилось. Правда, в то время я еще не осознавал, что происходившие во мне изменения опасны. Для меня это было… Просто предвкушение войны._

_В западных землях Ванахейма разразился бунт. Огромная орда ванов захватила подвластные нам территории, нарушила все мирные договоренности и постепенно двигалась на восток, туда, где у нас были самые слабые позиции. Два ближайших друга и соратника Отца отправились усмирять бунт. А мне предстояло удерживать восточные границы. Сколько это могло продлиться – никто не ведал._

_Зато я знал одно – я хотел этой войны. Я ее жаждал, как истосковавшийся по воде путник жаждет испить глоток в пустыне, где кроме песка и палящего солнца ничего более нет. И тогда это чувство казалось мне вполне естественным, не вызывающим никаких сомнений по поводу того, мне ли оно на самом деле принадлежит._

_Локи осматривал меня каждые два дня. Приходил ко мне в покои или на тренировку в казармы, отнимал несколько минут моего времени, тыкал в меня своими магическими штуками и после каждой цветовой реакции какого-нибудь цилиндрика делал пометки в блокноте. И я позволял ему, не задумываясь о том, зачем это нужно. Его же беспокоило даже мое нежелание думать о, как он выражался, таких элементарных вещах._

_Сам Локи тоже менялся. Он уже не скрывал своей ненависти ни к людям, ни к асам. Порожденная Мидгардом злоба, выкрутив из нутра брата самое худшее, что в нем было, постепенно просачивалась в поведение и манеры Локи, делала его таким, каким мы – вы, я и еще множество людей – знаем его сейчас. Но, в отличие от меня, брата зараза брала медленнее и осторожней. Словно судьба, она давала ему шанс – заметить то, что происходит. Заметить и исправить. Но Локи распорядился отведенным ему временем иначе. И иногда мне кажется, что предложи он мне все исправить, я бы отказался. Почему? Потому что то время, которое брат мог потратить на поиски нашего спасения, он отдал мне._

 

\- Раздери тебя крылатые! – Вольштагг оттолкнул нерасторопного слугу, что преградил ему дорогу, и бросился вдогонку за Тором. – Ты выслушаешь меня хоть две минуты?!

\- Мне некогда, - Тор на ходу поправил доспех на груди. – Отец просил быть в тронном зале не позже, чем через пять минут. Не стоит заставлять его ждать. Как я выгляжу? – Он повернулся к другу лицом и продолжал идти уже спиной вперед. – Есть разница с обычной броней?

\- Естественно! – еле поспевая за ним, воскликнул Вольштагг. – Эту ковали сами цверги! 

\- Да, - Тор, оглаживая броню на локте, вновь повернулся спиной к нему. – Локи выторговал.

\- Вот же! – с еще прежней силой вскинулся Вольштагг. - Тор! Друг! Как раз об этом я и хотел с тобой поговорить! Всего пару минут! Это важно!

\- Говори.

\- Но не на бегу же! Что за спешка?

\- На этом Совете Отец хочет сделать какое-то официальное заявление в отношении меня. Слышишь, Вольштагг? Это что-то важное. Заявление в отношении своего старшего сына. Кстати, ты знал, что мы, как и люди, наследуем трон по праву рождения и по старшинству?

\- Да, - у Вольштагга появилась еле заметная одышка. – В школе нам все это читали. Но… Тор!.. Я хотел поговорить не об этом!..

Они прошли две крытые галереи и, свернув за угол, попали в маленький атриум, в центре которого бил простенький, лишенный скульптурного воплощения фонтан. На другой стороне комнаты возле одной из колонн столпились девушки-служки. Завидев Тора, они все разом смутились, заулыбались, захихикали и стали бросать на сына Отца игривые взгляды. Тор приветственно помахал им рукой. 

\- Когда только начиналась наша служба, асы говорили, что как только ты возмужаешь, все женщины Асгарда будут твоими. Не думал, что те речи  окажутся настолько правдивы.

\- Ты преувеличиваешь, друг. - Тор перемахнул через ограждение, и тучному Вольштаггу пришлось привлечь все свои силы, чтобы повторить его маневр. – Моя лишь половина. Хотя нет, - он усмехнулся. – Большая часть.

\- Ну да, - переведя дух, согласился Вольштагг. – Вторая половина принадлежит Фандралу.

\- А вот и он! – заорал через всю огромную залу Тор. 

\- Легок на помине! – вздохнул Вольштагг.

К ним уже спешил Фандрал. На нем, так же, как и на друзьях, были надеты доспехи и имелось при себе оружие – неизменные атрибуты того, кто состоит на военной службе Асгарда и собирается посетить Совет. 

\- Тор! – взмолился Вольштагг. – Умоляю, поговори со мной, удели мне пять минут!

\- Сперва было две, дорогой друг! – громко рассмеялся Тор. – Ты многого требуешь!

\- Но дело того стоит!

\- Что? Дать совет по поводу той красотки, что заглядывалась на тебя вчера?

\- Нет…

Фандрал подскочил к ним как раз в тот момент, когда Вольштагг таки догнал друга и, схватив Тора за рукав, развернул его лицом к себе.

\- Друзья! – заорал Фандрал, намереваясь обнять обоих мужчин разом.

\- Тор, – тихо повторил Вольштагг. – Я про Локи.

\- А что Локи? – тут же осведомился Фандрал. – Опять прихлопнул какого-нибудь служку? Я слышал, что он уже половину своих слуг извел. И Хель ему свидетельница, если это не так. 

\- Фандрал, прекрати, - попросил Вольштагг. – Тор, так я могу с тобой поговорить?

\- Это касается брата?

\- Да.

\- Так что ж ты сразу-то не сказал?!

\- Вот те на! – воскликнул Вольштагг и даже руками от изумления всплеснул. – Не говорил я ему!

До входа в тронный зал оставалось преодолеть один узкий коридор и подняться на этаж выше. До слуха Тора уже доносились пиршественные крики и приветственные возгласы асов: перед тем как все сядут за стол и начнут обсуждать дела, Отец всегда позволял собратьям празднично отобедать и поднять кубки за положительный исход любого вопроса, по поводу которого собирались асы. Хотелось быстрее туда, в зал, где битком набито знатных жителей Асгарда, обожающих его, Тора, старшего сына конунга, будущего правителя их мира. Тор уже видел себя сидящим на троне, в золотом облачении, с символами власти на огромных широких подлокотниках. Он видел перед собой свой народ, чувствовал в себе ту власть и силу, которыми обладал по праву рождения и зову крови. Тор чувствовал свое величие. 

\- Тор? – осторожно позвал Вольштагг.

\- Ладно, пошли. Только ненадолго, - предупредил он. – Фандрал, друг, подожди нас здесь. Нам надо поговорить.

\- А что такого вы можете сказать о Локи, чего не знаю я? – Фандрал шутил, но какое-то время и правда шел следом за друзьями. – Нехорошо иметь тайны от тех, кто сам всегда и во всем поверяет вам свои секреты.

\- Фандрал, отстань, потом! – отмахнулся от него Вольштагг. – Тор его брат, а мы седьмая вода на киселе. 

\- И, Хель мне свидетель, радости по этому поводу у меня больше, нежели грусти! 

\- Тор, - Вольштагг отвел друга в соседнюю галерею и оттеснил к колонне. – С твоим братом происходят странные вещи. 

\- Какие?

Какое-то время Вольштагг молчал, и Тору стало казаться, что друг уснул с открытыми глазами. Но он, нетерпеливо переступая с ноги на ногу, все же ждал. Вольштагг ничего просто так не делал. Он даже обжирался со смыслом. И Тор дождался - друг, наконец-то подобрав правильные слова, сказал:

\- Твой брат… Возможно, он болен.

\- Чем? – удивился Тор.

\- Я не знаю. Но он ведет себя странно. Он не просто нарушает законы Асгарда… Он нарушает законы Вселенной, законы жизни. Он губит то живое, которое считает недостойным жить. Он судит. 

\- Все мы судим, - пожал плечами Тор.

\- Нет. Мы обсуждаем, но мы не вмешиваемся. А Локи…

\- Что Локи?

\- Он словно ослеп. Мне кажется… Послушай, Тор, друг, мне кажется… В общем, твой брат... - Вольштагг понизил голос. – Твой брат больше не чувствует жизнь, не может отличить тьму от света, а свет от тьмы. Он осуждает, выносит вердикт и мнит себя тем, кто может вершить что-то и за кого-то.

\- Очень долго. Я ничего не понял. Что конкретно сделал мой брат?

\- Он убивает. 

\- Что?!

\- Тихо, тихо, друг! – попросил Вольштагг. – Не кипятись.

\- Не говори того, чего не знаешь, друг! – возмутился Тор. – Мой брат не может убивать! Асы не убивают. Все, что живет вокруг нас – не умирает, оно засыпает! И никто из нас не может изменить этот закон. 

\- Знаю, - согласился Вольштагг. – Но раз этот закон кто-то установил, найдется и тот, кто решит, что сможет его поменять. И твой брат считает, что он имеет это право.

\- Нет. 

\- Ты слышал Фандрала. 

\- Он шутил.

\- Нет, - покачал головой Вольштагг. – Он шутил, но шутил не до конца. В его словах была правда. Узнай, сколько асов и тех, кто прислуживал Локи, пропало из дворца в последнее время. Узнай, кто из тех, кто хоть раз обидел твоего брата или же подшутил над ним, остался в живых. Они не спят, они не ушли к Хель. Они мертвы. 

\- Докажи! – чуть ли не взревел Тор.

Вольштагг отшатнулся и едва не врезался в соседнюю колонну, но вовремя вильнул в сторону и устоял на ногах. Тор возвышался перед ним, замахнувшись на друга рукой. На лице его были написаны злоба и гнев. Исказив привычные черты лица, они сделали Тора почти неузнаваемым для Вольштагга. Во всем его существе чувствовалось страшное напряжение, рвущееся получить высвобождение. Затуманившись яростью, мысли Тора спутались и породили лишь единственное желание – ударить, изничтожить обидчика. 

\- Тор… - Вольштагг сделал шаг в сторону, глаз не сводя с друга. – Ты в порядке? 

\- В порядке, - Тор опустил руку, но взгляд его оставался все таким же злобным.

\- Ладно, - Вольштагг расслабился, убирая с перевязи на плече руку, в предчувствии опасности инстинктивно рванувшуюся к топору. – Считай, что я ничего не говорил.

\- Не можешь доказать – молчи, - посоветовал Тор.

Вольштагг поджал губы. Реакция друга была точь-в-точь реакцией Локи на те слова, которые ему пришлись не по душе. 

\- Пошли, - обходя его сбоку, позвал Тор. – Мы опаздываем. 

Вольштагг, почесав бороду, помедлил. Что-то в обоих братьях неуловимо изменилось. И если бы такое происходило только с Локи, он бы понял, младший брат всегда отличался от любого из асов. Отличался настолько, что окажись он хоть посланником самой Хель, никто бы не удивился. Но здесь совсем другое дело. Тор был таким же асом, как и все те, кто появился и жил в центральном Асгарде. Пускай он был сильнейшим, пускай в его жилах текла совсем не та кровь, что течет в обычных жителях Девятого мира. Тор, сын конунга, наследник великого рода, защитник Вселенной, был асом, чтившим законы жизни. И злоба была ему не свойственна. Вольштагг нахмурился: откуда тогда в его друге появилась эта странная, принадлежащая какому угодно миру, только не Асгарду, зараза? 

\- Что-то случилось? – тихо подошедший Фандрал посмотрел в спину удаляющемуся Тору. 

\- Нет. Да… Слушай, друг, - обратился  Вольштагг к Фандралу. – У меня к тебе будет просьба.

\- Все что угодно, дорогой Вольштагг. 

\- Нам придется поступиться законами дружбы и поступить так, как раньше мы никогда не поступали.

\- Ты удивляешь меня, друг…

\- От этого зависит жизнь Тора. И, возможно, не только его одного. 

\- Что-то серьезное? 

\- Вы идете? – откуда-то со второго этажа донесся до них громкий окрик Тора. 

\- Да, друг! Идем! – крикнул Вольштагг и, схватив Фандрала за локоть, потащил за собой, шепча ему на ухо: - С братьями что-то не так… И не только с ними, но и с еще некоторыми асами. Я пока не понял причины, не знаю точно, откуда и что это. Я даже четко объяснить тебе не могу, что происходит. Но асы меняются. Не все, а ограниченное число. Нам надо понять, какая существует между ними взаимосвязь. 

\- Всем и всему свойственно меняться.

\- Фандрал, друг, можно появиться на свет, расти, существовать во времени, уснуть, уйти за его пределы и продолжить путь. Можно остановиться на каком-то этапе, можно не жить, можно выбрать что-то еще, можно дойти до конца и выйти за предел. Это изменения. А есть чернота. И эта чернота как-то попала к…

\- К Тору?

\- Не только к нему. К нам. Я заметил точно такие же проявления агрессии, злобы и еще куда более странного у многих асов из тех, что служат Одину. Сперва я думал, что на наших ребят так повлияла последняя война с ванами. Ванам присуще многое из того, чего лишены асы. Ваны ближе к людям…

Вольштагг резко остановился. 

\- Что такое? – не понял Фандрал.

\- Люди… - задумчиво произнес Вольштагг.

\- Что, люди?

\- Тор бывал в Мидгарде?

\- Вроде бы нет…

\- Ладно.

Они почти догнали Тора. Сын Одина стоял перед огромными золотыми дверями, за которыми были слышны звуки пира. Тор не решался зайти, стоял, глубоко задумавшись. Поставленные у дверей часовые, переглядываясь между собой, не рисковали его побеспокоить. Лишь когда подошли Вольштагг с Фандралом, один из мужчин кивком головы указал на Тора и пожал плечами.

\- Что такое, друг? – спросил Фандрал. – Почему ты не входишь в зал? Пир в самом разгаре, Отец ждет тебя! Пойдем же! Поднимем кубки за скорый наш поход! 

Тор словно не услышал его. Находясь все в такой же задумчивости, он повернулся к Вольштаггу и с изучающей внимательностью посмотрел на друга. 

\- Вольштагг…

\- Да, Тор?

\- Я там… - он начал и запнулся, словно боясь тех слов, что рвались с языка. 

\- Все нормально, друг, - похлопал его по плечу Вольштагг. – Все, нормально. Правда, - он улыбнулся. – Фандрал прав - пойдем выпьем, сгоним с себя тоску, развеем скуку! Ну же! – Он топнул ногой и огромные двери стали медленно открываться. – Во славу Асгарда! 

Какое-то время Тор медлил, а затем улыбнулся. Та мысль, что мучила его после столкновения с Вольштаггом, ушла бесследно. Перед Тором раскинулась пиршественная зала, вся в золоте, в огнях, изрезанная узорами и украшенная лепниной. Завидев наследника престола, асы приветственно закричали, стали поднимать кубки. Тор расправил плечи, тряхнул гривой волос и шагнул вперед. 

\- Следи за ним, - тихо шепнул Фандралу Вольштагг, ступая следом за Тором. – То, что есть сейчас, может быть всего лишь началом.

 

Отец задумался. Повисшая тишина нервировала Тора. Он огляделся: огромный зал, в котором проходили все самые значимые для Асгарда мероприятия, сейчас выглядел пустым. Лишь стол переговоров – огромный овальный стол с восседающими за ним самыми влиятельными асами Девятого мира, словно преграда к трону, стоял в центре, под огромной многоглавой люстрой. Советники Отца сидели неподвижно, взглядами уткнувшись себе в колени. В отличие от Тора, их не волновало, что именно решит Один. Каждый из них поддержал бы любое его слово, потому что они были теми асами, кто думал и поступал точно так же, как Отец. Поэтому они и были его советниками – асами, смотрящими в одну с ним сторону, идущие нога в ногу, знающие то же самое, что и их конунг, готовые помочь и поддержать. Тор уже знал, что когда он взойдет на престол, эти асы уйдут на заслуженный отдых. Он наберет себе новых, близких своим мыслям и делам советников. Тор задумался, в уме прикидывая, кого бы он мог назвать своими самыми близкими соратниками… И тут Отец заговорил. 

\- Я принял решение. - Он приосанился в огромном кресле, обведя взглядом всех сидящих за столом.

Тор посмотрел на брата. Локи сидел в самом конце стола, уставившись в книгу. Казалось, его совсем не интересует ни Совет, ни то, что скажет Отец по поводу намечающейся продолжительной войны с ванами. Знай Тор брата хуже, он счел бы, что тот предпочел бы сидеть сейчас где-нибудь в библиотеке, а не здесь. Но Тор брата знал. Он чувствовал Локи всем своим существом. После Мидгарда это чувство многократно усилилось. Иногда Тор просыпался ночами с мыслью о том, где сейчас находится брат? Он вставал с постели, оставляя в ней очередную согласившуюся разделить с ним ложе красотку, и шел в покои к брату. Если двери оказывались не заперты, чаще всего Локи не спал и сидел у окна, читая очередной древний фолиант. Тор осторожно заглядывал в комнату. 

\- Тебе что-то нужно? – не отрываясь от чтения, спрашивал брат.

Застыв на пороге, Тор смотрел на худого, угловатого подростка, скорчившегося в кресле, смотрел на его руки, придерживающие на коленях книгу, бросал взгляд на спутанные рыжие кудри, на сосредоточенное выражение лица и не понимал, зачем он это делает. Зачем регулярно  приходит к брату. Зачем смотрит на него так, словно от этого зависит его собственная жизнь. Тор не понимал этого чувства. Раньше такого никогда не было, никто ему об этом не рассказывал. Если асы нравились друг другу, это было совсем не то и не так, как происходило сейчас с Тором. Да и мужчины-асы редко приходились друг другу по душе. В основном им нравились женщины. И, тем не менее, что бы там ни было, какие бы исключения не случались в Асгарде, подобного чувства ранее ни у кого не бывало. 

\- Что это, мама? – спрашивал у Фригг сын, по какому-то странному наитию утаивая, что речь идет о его чувствах к брату. – Ты испытываешь это к кому-нибудь?

\- Я не понимаю тебя, сын мой, - отвечала ему мать. 

\- Это чувство…

\- Тебе нравится какая-то асинья?

\- Больше чем нравится…

\- Разве может быть что-то больше?

\- Не знаю, мам…

\- Скорее всего, тебе приглянулась какая-то девушка, которая не отвечает тебе взаимностью, я права?

\- Не совсем…

\- И ты чувствуешь тоску.

\- Да. Нет… Не знаю. 

\- Это пройдет. Покажи ей, какой ты хороший. Покажи ей свою силу, докажи, что ты ее достоин, и я уверена - она станет к тебе благосклонней. 

\- А у вас с Отцом?.. Ты тоже чувствуешь это по отношению к нему? 

\- Что чувствую, сын мой?

\- Это странное чувство. 

\- Нравится ли мне твой Отец? – щеки Фригг покрылись легким румянцем. – Да… Конечно, да. Я дорожу твоим Отцом, я уважаю своего мужа. И я, - она положила ладонь на щеку сына, - надеюсь, что моим детям судьба пошлет то же счастье, что и мне. Да будешь ты счастлив, Тор, сын Одина. – Она поцеловала его в лоб. – На то есть мое материнское благословение. 

Но Тор был уверен: то, что он испытывает по отношению к брату – это не то чувство, на которое он получил благословение матери. И, приходя ночами в покои Локи, он все более и более убеждался в том, что с ним что-то не так, что то, что он чувствует – чувствует он один и более никто. Никто не знает этого странного состояния, когда смотришь на аса и понимаешь, что смотрел бы на него вечно; когда просыпаешься ночами в холодном поту, боясь, что больше никогда не увидишь того, из-за которого все твое существо – это одно оголенное сердце, один нерв, готовый порваться, коснись его неосторожно. Тор не мог описать это чувство – в Асгарде не было ему названия, асы не испытывали подобного состояния. 

\- Ничего, - после продолжительного молчания отвечал он Локи. 

Тор закрывал дверь и возвращался в свои комнаты, где его ждала понравившаяся ему днем асинья. Понравившаяся днем… Ночами Тор острее всего чувствовал нехватку брата рядом с собой. Просыпаться по утрам хотелось как тогда, на постоялом дворе в Мидгарде. 

Было и еще одно обстоятельство, мучившее Тора – светлокудрый мальчишка с постоялого двора. С момента их с Локи возвращения в Асгард он так и не удосужился узнать, кого именно видел в мире людей – такого знакомого, словно он много лет делил с Тором тяготы походной жизни, такого близкого и родного. Но каждый раз, когда выдавалось свободное время, Тор откладывал это на потом. И лишь ночами, когда страх потерять Локи был особенно силен, он почему-то вспоминал того странного юношу. 

В который раз предавшись этими мыслям, Тор не заметил, когда брат поднял взгляд от книги. Локи, не таясь, смотрел на него.

\- Выслушайте мое решение, благородные асы и асиньи, да будет оно высказано вам без утайки и без скрытых умыслов, - раздался голос Отца. 

Тор посмотрел на Локи.

\- Отец вещает, - одними губами произнес брат, не сводя с Тора ответного взгляда. 

\- Что? – шепотом переспросил его Тор.

\- Чего уставился? - прошептал ему в ответ Локи. - Слушай, что говорит Отец, придурок.

В зале повисла тишина. Собравшиеся асы, замерев и, кажется, перестав дышать, ждали слова Одина. Тор повернулся к Отцу, от принятого решения которого зависела его дальнейшая судьба. Если войне быть, то Тор покинет центральный Асгард и отправится туда, куда звала вся его сущность – в страшную мясорубку, которую обещали военные действия с ванами. Если же конфликт решится мирным путем, Тор вернется в казармы, где поведет точно такую же, как и до этого Совета, жизнь. В таком положении война была лучшим исходом. Если бы не Локи… Локи не пойдет с ним, Локи не нужен военный поход, он не жаждет оказаться в гуще сражения. Локи останется в Асгарде. И, просыпаясь ночами, Тор больше не сможет видеть брата, не будет знать, все ли  с ним в порядке. Война грозила разлукой. Впервые в жизни Тор ощущал свое бессилие: всем своим существом он рвался на войну, в бой, сердце же твердило совсем иное – остаться, быть рядом, смотреть, не отрывая взгляда, любоваться, жить с… Тор встряхнул головой, отгоняя непрошенные мысли. 

\- Поведай нам свое решение, Всеотец, - обратился к Одину его первый военачальник.

\- Так слушайте же, - объявил всем присутствующим Отец. – Я много думал над тем, что произошло. Войны с миром ванов – частые и порой просто неизбежные. Таков уж этот народ. Он обладает теми качествами, какие нам, асам, не присущи. Мы не стремимся к наживе и завоеваниям. Нам хватает своих земель, своего мира. Ваны… Ваны - народ, который не успокоится до тех пор, пока Асгард не падет, пока все асы не станут их рабами. Затем они перекинутся на другие миры. Следующими будут Йотунхейм, Альвхейм… Последним станет Мидгард. 

\- С чего ты взял это, Всеотец? – задал вопрос военачальник. – Ваны жестоки и коварны, но они никогда не претендовали на мировое господство. 

\- Никогда – не значит, что всегда. В данном случае никогда – это до сих пор. Ваны вероломно нарушили все мирные договоренности, заключенные с нашим миром. Они вторглись на наши территории, они бесцеремонно хозяйничают в наших землях. Это дело можно решить миром. 

Тор выдохнул, словно в этот момент кто-то невидимый разрешил ему дышать. 

\- Но, - продолжил Отец, - надолго ли хватит такого мира?

\- Всеотец! – обратился к нему второй военачальник. – Позволь и мне высказать свое мнение.

Один благосклонно склонил голову. 

\- Ваны точно такой же народ, как и все народы во Вселенной. Они живут по тем законам, какие установила для них их сущность. По-другому они не могут. Это как сделать аса человеком, а человека асом. Ван никогда не будет жить в мире с нашим народом. Таковы они по своей природе. Они рождены в вечном соперничестве с нами.

\- Что же ты предлагаешь, благородный Лаг?

\- Сделать то, что мы делали всегда – отвоевать свои земли и заключить договор. 

\- Доколе такое будет происходить? – влез в разговор первый военачальник. – Мы видели подобное в Мидгарде. Люди постоянно воюют между собой. Они заключают несчитанное количество договоров, но все как один нарушают и снова воюют! Это разрушает их мир! Это может погубить и Асгард!

\- Но ведь еще не погубило, - осторожно заметил Лаг. – Мы и ваны много веков живем так – в мире и в войне. Это наша судьба. Как судьба Мидгарда жить так, как ему дано.

\- Ты не был там, Лаг, - обратился к нему Один. – Ты не понимаешь того, о чем говоришь. Войны рушат и истощают. 

\- Людей, - не отступал Лаг. – Не нас. Мы созданы для войны. Мы и не умираем – мы засыпаем. Люди же смертны. И потому, воюя, избавляют свой мир от старых жизней, даруя место новым. Это их закон. 

\- Тот, кто не был в мире людей, не может говорить про их мир. 

\- Что с того, что я не видел Мидгард? – удивился Лаг. – Все мы знаем о нем, о людях и их законах. 

\- Но ты не видел этого своими глазами! – встрял первый военачальник. 

\- Что с вами?! – воскликнул Лаг. – Вы словно не слышите меня! 

\- Благородный Лаг, - обратился к нему Один. – Позволь мне сказать. Ты судишь о мире, которого не видел, а лишь слышал о нем. Это опрометчиво. Знать понаслышке или же из книг – это не то же самое, что видеть своими глазами. Своим нежеланием решить вопрос раз и навсегда они раз за разом губят свои жизни и жизнь своей планеты. Они подрывают мировые законы. 

\- Что же ты предлагаешь, Отец? 

\- Мое решение таково: войне быть.

В мгновение Тора оглушили взметнувшиеся к высоким резным сводам крики асов. Зал наполнился шумом и гамом. Советники кивали головами, громко бубня себе под нос, – они соглашались со своим конунгом. Военачальники разделились на два лагеря: те, кто посещал Мидгард, твердили о войне, те, кто оставался в Асгарде, желали мира. Тор посмотрел на брата: Локи сидел, все так же уткнувшись в книгу, и только еле заметная злая улыбка на его устах говорила о том, что брат наблюдает за происходящим.

\- Тишина! – раздался над головами спорящих низкий, подавляющий голос Фригг. – Тишина, благородные асы и асиньи! – призвала к порядку богиня. – Отец желает узнать мнение своего старшего сына.

Локи усмехнулся. И Тор впервые задумался о том, как делят между собой престол те, кто в равной степени имеют на него право по крови.

\- Сын мой, - обратился к Тору Один. – Поведай нам свое мнение. Нужна ли Асгарду эта война?

Решить этот вопрос до того, как он пришел на Совет, Тор не додумался. Решить его сейчас было слишком для него сложно. Поэтому он не стал принимать решение. Тор открыл рот и сказал первое, что вертелось у него на языке:

\- Мы победим ванов! Не будь я могучий Тор! 

И снова зал погрузился в шум. Сторонники войны вставали со своих мест, шли к Тору, хлопали его по плечам, одобрительно кивали и обещали помощь и поддержку. Те же, кто так и остался на стороне мира, сидели, громко взывая к голосу разума Всеотца. Более всех взывал к Отцу Лаг. Он просил о последней для ванов надежде, твердил о том, что сейчас асы сильнее этого народа, а значит, не имеют права показывать свое превосходство. Асы должны проявить милосердие. Ведь это закон жизни – не губить живое, не наводить черноты там, где ее нет и не должно быть. Тор смотрел на Лага и не мог понять, почему этот сильный и крепкий воин не жаждет войны. Где его храбрость? Где стремление к победам? Почему он не желает войти в земли ванов победителем? Ведь Тор знал его – Лаг не был трусом. Несколько раз он спасал Одина от вечного сна, вытаскивал своих товарищей из земель самой Хель, терпел любые лишения в походах. Лаг был хорошим и честным малым. И сейчас Тор не понимал его. 

\- Хорошая речь, братец, - плеча коснулась рука брата. – Могучий Тор!

Локи хохотнул. Щеку Тору тронула упавшая рыжая прядь. Брат стоял за его спиной, широко и злобно улыбаясь. Ему был в радость этот разлад, и Локи, обычно такой осторожный и молчаливый, сейчас не скрывал своего отношения к происходящему. 

\- Какой толк церемониться с ванами, - смотря в лицо Тору, стал рассуждать брат, - когда можно просто прийти и изничтожить весь этот народ, решив проблему раз и навсегда. 

\- Ты шутишь? – не понял его Тор.

\- Нет. Почему же? – Локи медленно ступал вокруг брата. – Уничтожить ванов. И вернуться в Асгард победителем. Разве не этого ты хочешь?

-Да, хочу… Победы! Но зачем уничтожать народ?

\- Вот и я думаю, зачем?

\- Я не понимаю тебя, брат.

\- А в чем разница, - Локи приблизился к Тору почти вплотную, - запрещать мне иметь рабов из Мидгарда, а самому уничтожать более слабый Ванахейм? 

\- Локи, никто не говорит про уничтожение. Мы лишь отнимем у них свои земли. 

\- Это ты так думаешь.

\- О чем ты?

\- Не хочешь прогуляться? – неожиданно предложил Локи. 

\- Совет не окончен. 

\- Какая разница? Решение принято. 

\- Отец хотел, чтобы я присутствовал. Он должен мне что-то сообщить. 

\- Тогда, мой любезный брат, я буду ждать тебя на крыше Западной башни. Там же, где и всегда. Приходи, поговорим.

Он развернулся и, не спросив дозволения Отца, направился к выходу из залы. Никто не окликнул Локи, не остановил его. Все были заняты жарким спором, разгоревшимся перед ликом Одина – спокойным, ничего не выражающим, словно Всеотцу было все равно, что происходит вокруг. Тор еще раз бросил взгляд на удаляющегося брата и вернулся за стол. 

\- Тихо! – заорал он так, что зазвенела люстра. – Где ваше уважение к конунгу, асы?! 

Спорщики замерли, оглушенные криком, и все разом посмотрели на Тора. 

\- Тихо, - уже спокойнее приказал старший сын конунга и, усаживаясь на свое место за столом, добавил: - Или кто-то хочет вступить со мной в состязание за право оспорить решение моего отца?

Асы притихли. Спорить со старшим сыном конунга, о ратных подвигах которого был наслышан весь Асгард, не хотелось никому. Тем более в последнее время Тор был не в меру агрессивен и задирист. Любого, кто хоть в чем-то противоречил ему, он вызывал на поединок или состязание. Равных Тору по силе во Дворце и за его пределами было мало, и с каждым годом сын конунга становился все сильнее и сильнее. И чем больше мужал Тор, тем меньше становилось вокруг него противников.

Притих и Лаг. Но на лице его ясно читались досада и непонимание происходящего. Его сторонники были также в недоумении. И Тор смотрел на них с неодобрением во взгляде –  на тех, кто повинуется его воле  лишь во избежание конфликта. 

\- Итак, - Один поднялся с кресла. – Я спрошу вас, благородные асы, и более не стану повторять. Ответьте мне, все ли согласны с моим решением?

Лаг поднял голову и огляделся. Асы, все без исключения, согласно кивнули на вопрос Отца. Даже те, кто еще минуту назад кричал о бессмысленности надвигающейся войны, не смогли пойти против. Лаг оглянулся на Тора. Самый сильный асгардский воин сидел, молча смотря на него в ответ. Сидел и ждал. И Лаг благоразумно склонил голову в своем согласии с решением о начале военных действий.

 

\- Ты хотел говорить со мной, Отец? – Тор преклонил перед Одином колено.

Мать стояла поодаль, тихо разговаривая с одной из своих фрейлин. После того как Всеотец распустил совет и загудевшие разбуженным ульем асы вышли из залы, Фригг дала сыну знать, чтобы он остался и подошел к Отцу. Сама же, словно не она обещала сообщить Тору нечто важное, отошла в сторону, предоставив слово мужу. 

Один тяжело опустился на золотой трон, отложил в сторону скипетр и снял в головы шлем, устроив его у себя на коленях.

\- Вы свободны, - приказал он страже по обе стороны от трона. 

И когда воины вышли, Один тихо позвал:

\- Фригг! Пойди, моя жена. Иди же к нам. Твой сын ждет нашего с тобой слова. 

Тор посмотрел на мать. Было в ее внешнем виде, в том, как она двигалась и как старалась не смотреть сыну в глаза, что-то такое, от чего Тор почувствовал себя нехорошо. И первая мысль, которая возникла у него, была связана с братом. Казалось, что сейчас родители сообщат именно о нем нечто такое... Следом за этим страхом подтянулся стыд. Непонятно откуда возникшее чувство – за то, что произошло между ним и братом в Мидгарде. Тор не понимал, почему он стыдится того, на что ранее никогда бы не обратил внимания. Это было просто влечение, просто ощущение, которое всегда испытываешь, когда кого-то хочется… Но при мысли о том, что родители могли узнать о сексе с Локи, Тору дурнело. И если бы он мог вспомнить, как называлось такое состояние, он был понял, что это - табу. То самое табу, которое пришло с ним из Мидгарда. О нем Тору много раз говорил Локи, прохаживаясь со своими цветными кристаллами вокруг брата. Но Тор его почти никогда не слушал, справедливо полагая, что все равно ничего не поймет из этих речей. 

\- Встань, сынок. - Фригг протянула к нему руки и, заключив его лицо в ладони, поцеловала Тора в лоб. – Мы хотели объявить на Совете, но после решили, что, наверное, сперва об этом стоит узнать тебе лично, а потом уже делать официальное объявление всему Асгарду.

\- О чем вы, матушка?

Фригг повернулась к Отцу.

\- Отец наш, сообщи своему сыну наше решение. 

\- Сын мой, подойди и сядь. 

Ступени трона были знакомы Тору с детства. С самых ранних лет они с Локи сидели на них, высоких и широких, перед отцовским взором, играя в свои детские игры, или, подражая Одину, садились так же, как Всеотец, изображая будущих правителей Асгарда. Эти ступени были первыми шагами Тора к будущему величию. Он знал это. Он был уверен в том, что когда-нибудь взойдет на трон полноправным конунгом, и что все земли Девятого мира откроются ему, как сейчас Отцу открыто подножие его престола. 

Тор подошел к трону и сел на самую нижнюю ступень. Фригг же прошла мимо и остановилась по левую руку Отца. Она все так же не смотрела сыну в глаза, словно ей было перед ним совестно. 

\- Грядет война, сын мой, - начал Один. – Она будет долгой и кровопролитной. Мы более не будем щадить тех, кто не щадил себя веками. И это повлечет за собой множество жертв. 

\- Знаю, Отец.

\- И ты наверняка осведомлен о том, что являешься одним из основных ключей к дверям, что откроют нам путь к победе.

\- Да, Отец, - улыбаясь, кивнул Тор.

\- Ты поведешь в бой один из наших главных отрядов. Эта великая честь. Она из века в век передавалась по линии нашей крови, крови правителей Асгарда. И ты, как мой старший сын, получаешь ее в дар. 

Тор чувствовал, как за спиной вырастают крылья. Именно так, начитавшись книг о Мидгарде, выражался Локи, когда у него что-то получалось. Отец говорил именно то, что Тор всегда ожидал от него услышать. Впереди маячили власть и величие, слава и все те привилегии, каких был достоин воин, вернувшийся с победой.

\- Тор, сын мой, отдаешь ли ты себе отчет в том, как это может быть опасно?

\- Я ничего не боюсь, Отец.

\- Но мы боимся, Тор, - встряла в разговор Фригг. 

Впервые за этот вечер она посмотрела сыну в глаза, и во взгляде ее читалось беспокойство. 

\- Ты наш единственный сын…

\- А как же Локи? – перебил ее Тор.

\- Ты, - повысив голос, вновь взял слово Один, - наш первенец. Наследник Асгарда. Тот, в чьих жилах течет великая кровь великого народа. И грозящая тебе беда… Любая беда… Тор… Сын… Асгарду нужен наследник престола. Асгард не может остаться без законного правителя. 

\- О чем ты, Отец?

Родители переглянулись, словно каждый из них хотел переложить ответственность на другого. Тор ждал, ладонью, положенной на ступени, ощущая, каким холодным в этом время года может быть золотой асгардский мрамор.

\- Если, да не услышит меня Хель… - наконец-то решился Всеотец. – Если случится так, что ты погибнешь… 

\- Отец!.. – Фригг прикрыла лицо ладонью, отгораживаясь от этих слов.

\- Это война, дорогая Фригг. Война. И это первая война, на которой мы будем биться не потому, что нам назначила судьба, а потому, что это наш собственный выбор – прекратить бессмысленные и не знающие конца распри с Ванахеймом. Тот, кто погибнет на этой войне, не уйдет к Хель и не уснет сном вечным. Он умрет. Умрет, как умирают ваны и люди, как погибает в Мидгарде все живое. Тор, сын, понимаешь ли ты это?

Тор чувствовал, как в жилах закипает кровь, как жажда войны волнует его разум. Слова Отца о настоящей, неподдельной опасности пробудили в нем воина, аса, стремящегося к победам и вожделенной славе. 

\- Да, Отец! – громко и с уверенностью ответил он. – Я готов принять этот бой. Я принимаю на себя командование нашим передовым отрядом. И, - он встал и приложил руку к груди, - я клянусь тебе, Отец, что вернусь в Асгард с победой. Во славу нашего мира и нашего конунга! 

\- Тор, - вздохнула Фригг, но более ничего не произнесла.

\- Не сомневаюсь в тебе ни секунды, сын мой, - в голосе Одина послышалась улыбка. – Но перед тем, как ты отправишься за славой и победой для Асгарда, ты должен будешь сделать одно очень важное дело.

\- Да, Отец. Все что угодно.

\- Ты должен жениться. 

Тор решил, что ослышался или что-то не так понял, но переспросить не решился. Тон, каким Отец высказал свое пожелание – нет, не пожелание, а почти что приказ, - исключал любые возражения. И мать, вновь опустившая взгляд себе под ноги, избегая вопросительного взгляда сына, не спешила помогать. Стало ясно, что Тор не ослышался и Всеотец действительно поставил своему старшему сыну условие жениться. Родители приняли это решение совместно. Фригг не удивлена, она не обращается к Отцу с просьбой быть уступчивее и сговорчивее с детьми. Она поддерживает озвученный приказ. Как бы Тору ни было трудно поверить в то, что он только что услышал, это пришлось сделать.

\- А Локи?.. – подавив в себе возмущение и огромное количество совершенно иных вопросов, севшим голосом спросил Тор. – Локи тоже женится?

\- Нет, - ответил ему Всеотец. – Твой брат не изъявил желания отправиться с нашими войсками. Он останется во Дворце, в безопасности.

\- Тор! Милый! – Фригг бросилась к сыну. – Ты же понимаешь, что Асгарду нужен наследник! Если с тобой что-то случится… Я каждый день заклинаю все охранные силы, чтобы этого не произошло!.. Но Тор, сын мой, рождение наследника престола – шаг необходимый. Необходимый для конунга, для того, в чьих жилах течет кровь великих воинов! Милый, - она погладила его по щеке, - неужели ты не хочешь сына?

\- Я никогда об этом не думал, - честно признался Тор.

\- Пора, - произнес Один. – Ты уже не ребенок. Будь ты моложе или же неопытней, я бы и думать не мог о том, чтобы доверить тебе командование нашим передовым отрядом. Ты же должен понимать, какая это великая ответственность.

\- Я понимаю, - понурив голову, согласился Тор. 

\- Я прошел немало битв. Я участвовал в войнах Мидгарда, я был на поле брани при каждой стычке с Ванахеймом. Я противостоял темным эльфам, я знаю, как сражаются цверги… И поверь мне, не будь у меня наследника, я бы не выиграл ни одной из этих битв. Дети дают нам уверенность, они являются залогом нашего будущего. С ними, зная, что после тебя есть кому продолжить твой род, твое дело, отомстить за тебя, мы становимся сильней, осмысленней, мы бросаемся в бой, не боясь смерти. Потому что там, где есть новая жизнь, нет места страху смерти. 

\- Отец! – Тор встрепенулся и посмотрел на Одина. – Но почему вы с матушкой говорите только про меня? Есть еще Локи. Он такой же наследник, как и я. Если он остается в центральном Асгарде, если ему ничего не угрожает, то… Погибну я, но наша кровь останется и род продолжит Локи.

Повисло тяжелое, неловкое молчание. Тор посмотрел на мать и в который раз за этот долгий день не смог поймать ее взгляда. Фригг, отвернувшись от него, смотрела на мужа. И Тор также устремил свой взор на Отца. 

\- Сын мой, - с тяжестью в голосе заговорил Один. – Мы с твоей матерью сказали тебе наше родительское слово. Если ты не желаешь соглашаться с ним по доброй воле, то считай, что услышанное – это мой тебе приказ. Приказ не твоего Отца, а верховного конунга. Ты нужен мне как воин и как будущий правитель Асгарда. Даже если на трон сядешь не ты, а твой сын. Обдумай мои слова и прими правильное решение. В противном случае, я буду вынужден отстранить тебя от командования нашими войсками. 

\- Нет! – Тор дернулся вперед, забыв, что перед ним стоит Фригг, и чуть было не сшиб мать с ног.

Во взгляде его читался дикий испуг. Больше всего на свете Тор жаждал этой войны. Он мечтал увидеть себя во главе асгардского войска, в полном вооружении, в броне, со знаками отличия на одежде. Он мечтал о славе и величии. И всего этого Отец лишал его. Лишал лишь потому, что Тор не представлял себя женатым асом. Он никогда и не думал, что в Асгарде так делают – выдают замуж и женят по повелению родителей. Откуда Отец взял этот дурацкий закон? Кто его придумал? Мысли бешено метались в голове Тора. Он и сам себе не мог объяснить, почему его так возмутил этот приказ. Ну, ладно, жениться. Трудно, что ли? Это же даже не предполагает верности жене. Нужен просто ребенок. Никаких чувств, женщина может и не нравиться. Необходимо просто оставить за своей спиной наследника. Вот и все. Но при мысли о том, что ему придется сидеть за пиршественным столом с какой-то дамой, с той, которую он не сам выбрал… Что-то мучило Тора, что-то мешало ему смириться с волей Отца. 

\- Тор? – неожиданно мягко обратился к нему Один. – Скажи нам… 

\- Да, Отец? – тихо отозвался сын. 

\- Скажи вот что, - Всеотец задумчиво почесал бороду. – Может, у тебя есть кто на примете? Та, которой принадлежит твое сердце. Раз так, то скажи нам. Мы не будем противиться твоему желанию и примем любую, кто тебе по нраву. Будь то известная всему Асгарду асинья или же самая последняя служанка. 

Прошел какой-то крохотный миг, а Тор уже понял, что не раскроет рта, не назовет того имени, что стремилось сорваться с языка. Мать и Отец с ожиданием смотрели на своего сына, а Тор, словно онемев, был не в силах произнести ни слова. Образ Локи возник перед его глазами, стоило Одину лишь коснуться темы сердечной привязанности. Тор боялся голосом выдать себя, раскрыть то, что он чувствует, боялся озвучить имя того, при виде которого заходилось сердце. Поэтому не произнес ни звука. Лишь отрицательно мотнул головой и спешно опустил глаза. 

\- Что ж, - разочаровано вздохнул Отец. – Тогда разговор окончен. Еще раз прошу тебя подумать и принять верное решение. Ты свободен, сын мой.

\- Иди, - попросила мать, легко касаясь его плеча.- Иди. 

И когда за Тором захлопнулись тяжелые двери залы, Один поднялся с трона и направился на балкон, с которого открывался прекрасный вид на большую часть центрального Асгарда. Фригг поспешила за ним.

\- Что ты думаешь, Отец? – она встала рядом, взяла его руку в свои и прижала себе к животу. 

\- Он был в Мидгарде, - мыслями находясь далеко, в своих думах, ответил жене Один. 

\- Этого не может быть, - не согласилась с мужем Фригг. – Тор ни разу не был в мире людей. Уж я бы об этом знала. Хеймдал сказал бы нам.

\- И тем не менее. 

День клонился к завершению. Полог Асгарда окрасился в кровавые оттенки. Сквозь него медленно стали проступать звезды Вселенной. 

\- Тогда скажи мне, - попросила богиня. – Скажи мне, почему ты так считаешь?

\- Наш сын болен. – Одежды обоих правителей, пропитанные цветом полога, начали меняться, переходя от дневного убранства к вечернему. -  Я увидел это в его сердце, - продолжил Один, - прочел в его взгляде.

\- Что же это за болезнь? 

\- Это любовь, дорогая Фригг. Это любовь, - словно размышляя над собственными словами, повторил он. – Бич людей и кара богов. Наш сын любит. 

\- Разве это возможно?! – Фригг прижала ладонь к сердцу. 

\- Как видишь, да. - Один, внешний вид которого с исчезновением брони перестал быть воинственным, отвернулся от погружающегося в ночь города. 

Дворцовая зала приняла в себя тьму. Небесные переливы, чуть появившись на пологе, бросали неясные блики на стены, и в этой светомузыке трон Асгарда мелькал, то появляясь, то резко исчезая в темноте.

\- Я позову слуг – они зажгут свечи. 

\- Не надо, милая жена, - остановил ее Отец. – Хочу посидеть во тьме. Мне надо подумать. 

Она проводила его до трона и, усадив, сама села у его ног. 

\- Это же нестрашно, - обратилась Фригг к мужу. – Коли он кого-то любит, пускай даже и того, имя которого решил скрыть от нас, он будет с этим асом. Стоит лишь узнать, кто это, и женить нашего сына. Разве не хороший исход наших планов? 

Один ненадолго задумался, и Фригг не решилась его беспокоить. Вокруг совсем стемнело, и свет в зале появлялся лишь тогда, когда небесные сполохи бросали свои отсветы в его окна.

\- Будь это просто любовь, Тор не стал бы молчать. Наш сын слишком прост для того, чтобы скрывать свои чувства. 

\- Может быть, - отозвалась Фригг, - он стыдится того, что с ним произошло? Стыдится, потому что поражен людской слабостью.

\- Нет, - уверенно ответил жене Один. – Он не стыдится. Я не уверен, что он вообще понимает, что с ним произошло. 

\- Тогда, возможно, болезнь отступит. Людям свойственно забываться, терять это странное чувство и находить его вновь в другом объекте своих желаний. 

\- Хорошо, если так, - согласился Отец. – Но у меня плохое предчувствие. 

\- Что же оно говорит тебе, мой конунг?

\- Я боюсь того, милая жена, кто стал избранником нашего сына. Я боюсь, что не сама любовь грозит нам, а тот, кто ее породил…

 

_Любовь смертельна для богов. Она смертельна для всех. Это неправда, когда говорят, что жизнь есть любовь, что все на свете – это только любовь. Жизнь есть жизнь, а любовь есть любовь. Не стоит ничего сравнивать. Все существует само по себе, даже если временами кажется, что одно не может существовать без другого… Бывает же такая длинная ночь, что уже и не ждешь рассвета. Бывает и день, когда привыкаешь спать при свете яркого солнца. Бывает так, как сейчас: я живу без него, хотя когда-то думал, что стоит мне покинуть Локи хоть на день - и я сойду с ума. Но я жив. Я живу и даже не думаю о смерти. Так бывает…_

_Для асов любовь была непростительной роскошью. Мы жили, не ведая людских страстей. А любовь – главная из них. Будь она к чему или кому угодно. До тех пор, пока первый ас, а им был мой Отец, не вернулся из Мидгарда, притащив с собой свойственные людям жажды, мы были самыми могущественными существами во Вселенной. Кто ничего не желает, тот и не страдает. Так ведь говорят здесь, в Мидгарде? Отец перенял от людей законы, образ жизни, мышление, даже еду. Мы с братом притащили в наш мир куда более страшную заразу. Мы принесли в Асгард любовь. Бич людей и кару богов._


	5. «Зов горна»

 

_Возможно, вам ведомо то чувство страха, когда перед вами открывается перспектива прожить целую вечность с человеком, которого вы не любите. Особенно, когда на самом деле вам есть кого любить. Мало того - не просто любить, а обожать, боготворить, сходить с ума. Если когда-нибудь вы ощущали нечто подобное, то вы меня поймете._

 

\- Ты часто сюда приходишь.

Хеймдал присел рядом, и Тору пришлось подвинуться, чтобы оба аса уместились на небольшом выступе. Перед ними открывались просторы безграничного космоса: столь огромного, если смотреть на него из какого-либо из девяти миров, и столь малого в сравнении с общим Мирозданием. Усыпанное миллиардами звезд тяжелое черное пространство. Оно так контрастировало с яркими переливами асгардского купола, который даже в ночное время вспыхивал всеми возможными цветами. Перед такой сущностью очень многие, будь они трижды признанными царями и властителями мира, ощущали себя никем, песчинкой в необозримом океане. Безмолвный и величественный космос. Он смотрел на двух маленьких асов, притулившихся на краю скалы, и был бесстрастен и молчалив.

\- Тебе тут не скучно одному?

\- Нет, - снимая с головы шлем, ответил страж межмировых врат. -  Я здесь не один.

\- Но он всегда молчит. - Тор задрал голову, словно космос находился над ним, а не вокруг, даже под Асгардом.

\- Молчание, Тор, не всегда предполагает скуку. В последнее время ты часто бываешь в одиночестве, много молчишь. Но тебе не скучно. Что гнетет тебя, сын Одина?

Понурив голову, Тор уставился на свои руки, безвольно лежащие на коленях. Они были руками воина, руками будущего правителя Асгарда, того, кому Отец должен будет доверить великий Мьёльнир. И эти руки не могли сделать ничего со сказанным словом. Сильнейший воин Девятого мира ничего не мог поделать с той судьбой, которая светила ему по воле родителей. Со времен памятного разговора с Отцом Тор вертел эту ситуацию и так и сяк, и чего только не приходило ему на ум, но решить проблему мирным путем, не потеряв при этом доверие родителей и трон, не получалось. И в скором времени в сердце Тора поселилось отчаяние.

\- Хеймдал, ответь мне на один вопрос.

\- Да, сын Одина. Я слушаю тебя.

В космическом пространстве, под ногами асов, ярко вспыхнула и канула в Лету очередная звезда. Еще один маленький мир, не входящих в Дерево девяти великих, потух навсегда. Возможно, даже не успев толком пожить.

\- Тебе известно такое чувство… - Тор приложил ладонь и груди и сжал пальцы. – Словно… Словно ты бежишь вверх, взбираешься на огромную-преогромную скалу. Ты бежишь так быстро, как только можешь. Ни остановок, ни передышек. Это как самый, Хель тебя раздери, огромный и сложный марш-бросок в твоей гребаной воинской жизни!

Он замолчал и вновь уставился на свои руки. Хеймдал внимательно смотрел на него, ожидая продолжения. Тор был похож на громадного ребенка, который провинился или же стесняется чего-то, сидит, потупив взор, болтает ногами над космической пропастью и подбирает слова оправдания.

\- Это вечная мука, - продолжил он после некоторого молчания. – Ты не знаешь, куда себя деть, что делать, как это унять. Оно… - он задумался, осматривая себя. – Оно где-то тут, - Тор ударил себя в грудь кулаком. – Что-то такое тяжелое, живое. Оно не болит, оно… тяготит. Но тебе от этого не плохо. Наоборот, тебе радостно. Легко от этой тяжести…

\- Нет, Тор, мне неведемо это чувство.

Тор собирался продолжить объяснять, но после слов Хеймдала передумал, немигающим взглядом уставившись в пространство космоса. 

\- Но я знаю тех, кто знакомо это чувство в полной его мере, - продолжил страж врат.

\- Кто? – моментально вскинулся Тор. – Скажи мне, кто это? 

\- Скажу, - уклончиво согласился Хеймдал, - но ты расскажешь мне, для чего тебе понадобилась эта информация.

И вновь Тор не нашелся с ответом. Он не знал, можно ли рассказывать Хеймдалу то, что он побоялся рассказать родителям? Страж врат был предан Одину, еще никогда он не лгал ни одному асгардскому правителю. Фригг часто беседовала с Хеймдалом. Она училась у него общению с Мирозданием, она поддерживала его во всем, считая своим учителем и другом. И страж отвечал матери асов, жене Всеотца, взаимностью. Что, если Хеймдал поведает родителям, в чем же истинная причина нежелания их сына жениться на леди Сиф? А если даже Хеймдал и не предаст огласке его тайну, вдруг он сам отвернется от Тора, стоит ему узнать, что именно с ним происходит? Была ли это болезнь, обещающая пройти хворь, или же с ним, с Тором, действительно приключилось нечто такое, о чем лучше помалкивать?

\- Тор, - смотря в непроницаемое лицо аса, заговорил Хеймдал, - ты в сомнениях. Я вижу – ты мне не доверяешь. Молчи, - попросил он его. – Мне бесполезно врать. А я вижу, что ты готов это сделать. И могу предположить, что то путешествие, которое вы с Локи предприняли, было путешествием в Мидгард. Так?

\- Хеймдал! Мы… Как ты узнал? Ты не мог нас видеть. Локи сделал…

\- Я вас и не видел, Тор. Но нетрудно догадаться. Ведь врут только люди. И, - всего на секунду он задумался, - возможно, йотуны. Могут врать, - добавил Хеймдал. - Асы же, не коснувшиеся людского мира, лишены этой возможности. И, насколько мне было известно, до того путешествия, ты врать не мог. 

\- Я… - начал было Тор, но продолжить не решился.

\- Ложь, - спокойно рассказывал страж, - как и любовь, - прибавил он, - прерогатива людей. Это то, что присуще их существу с самого начала.

\- Любовь?

\- Любовь, Тор, - кивнул Хеймдал. – То чувство, что ты испытываешь, называется любовь. Это высшее проявление нашего приятия друг к другу. 

\- Откуда ты это все знаешь? Если с тобой такого никогда не случалось?.. И ты не был в Мидгарде?..

\- Не обязательно касаться чего-то, чтобы понять, что это. 

\- Я совершил ошибку, Хеймдал.

\- Нет, - покачал головой страж. – Это не ошибка. Но серьезное препятствие для того, кто рожден и взращен Асгардом, миром, в котором нет, и не может быть любви. Мы созданы иными, отличными от людей существами. И, если мы можем что-либо перенимать от них, это не значит, что оно все нам в пользу.

\- Что со мной будет?

\- Я не знаю, - ответил Хеймдал. – Я не ведаю судьбами. Люди влюбляются, любят. Иногда часто, словно им неважно, к кому испытывать это чувство, а лишь бы просто его испытывать. Иногда редко, привязываясь к кому-то конкретному, и подолгу не отпуская любовь от себя. Иногда они любят фоном, не придавая этому особого значения. Но это люди. Что станется с полюбившим асом – никто не знает. Никто тебе не скажет. Твой Отец много разного перенес из мира людей в наш мир. Кое-что из этого я считаю ошибкой. Но ни он, ни один их тех, кто был с ним в этих исследовательских походах, не подхватили ту хворь, какую заполучил ты.

\- Почему?

\- Возможно, потому что они сильнее тебя. А может, - Хеймдал по-вороньи склонил голову и с легким любопытством, чего за ним никогда ранее не замечалось, окинул Тора взглядом с головы до ног, - может, потому, что им было просто не дано.

\- Не дано?

\- Не дано. 

Из дворца донесся глас горна, призывающий асов собраться на главной площади, у ворот, которые отделяли покои асов-защитников от простого народа. Хеймдал с Тором повернули головы на зычный, грозный звук, эхом падающий в открывающуюся под мостом бездну. Надо было идти. Тор начал подниматься с уступа, стараясь не соскользнуть в спокойно ожидающую глубину космоса. 

\- Тор, – позвал его страж.

Хеймдал остался сидеть. Ему, кто и без собраний ведал все тайны, кто мог донести свою мысль до Вселенной, не было необходимости слышать из уст Отца, что одна из самых страшных войн Девяти миров объявлена. Он знал об этом и так. 

Знал и Тор, от которого требовалось дать ответ. Он замер, собираясь подтянуться на руках, чтобы вылезти справа от сторожки Хеймдала на мост.

\- Тор, - повторил страж, - я никому не скажу. И пускай гарантией того послужит тебе данное мной слово. Слово аса, чистого от иных миров. 

\- Спасибо, Хеймдал.

Когда он уже оказался наверху, на переливающейся разноцветной поверхности моста, страж окликнул его вновь. И, все еще сидя на уступе, предупредил:

\- Будь осторожен, сын Одина. Я видел бесчисленное количество одержимых любовью людей. Порой любовь страшна в сердце того, кто её носит. А порой… страшен тот, кто её породил. И редко кто обладает такой силой, чтобы сделать любовь благом, а не силой, способной разрушить все живое.

 

Огромная преддворцовая площадь уходила плавным подъемом вверх и заканчивалась у самого подножия дворца. Выбеленная земля походила на мрамор, который волной вздымающийся к величественным дворцовым стенам. Асы стекались сюда со всех сторон – из дворца, из городов, раскинувшихся вокруг центрального здания, из пригородов, деревень. Все они, преодолевая немыслимые для существ других миров расстояния, шли на громадную площадь, взбудораженные горном.

Тор взошел на подъем, туда, где уже стоял весь цвет асгардского войска. Среди прочих на площадь пришли Фандрал и Вольштагг. В отдалении стоял Огун в компании юной жены и кормилицы его новорожденных сыновей.

 - А ведь он ван. - Локи подошел как всегда незаметно и встал у Тора за спиной. - Разве ты не знал об этом?

Тор знал, но до этого момента никогда не задумывался о том, сколько среди асгардских воинов - ванов. А ведь их было много, и сейчас, на площади, помимо Огуна и его семьи, Тор насчитал еще с дюжину ребят из Ванахейма.

 - Пойдут ли они против своего народа, - Тор различил улыбку в интонациях брата, - когда узнают, что его идут не усыплять, а убивать?

Локи говорил о чем-то странном, смутно тревожном, но никак не уловимом для понимания Тора. Что ванам до того, заснёт ли их дух в этой Вселенной или же умрёт? Многие поколения исполняли свод правил о войне, о порядке ухода из мира живых в мир спящих. Давным-давно, ещё от извечных предков, был установлен такой порядок. О чём толкует Локи? Сон или смерть - не всё ли равно?

 - Они давали клятву Асгарду, - не зная, как еще ответить, пробурчал Тор.

 - Даже не догадываясь о том, что им предстоит делать на службе у нашего Отца, - усмехнулся брат.

Тор еще раз взглянул на друга. Огун, улыбаясь, махал рукой одному из своих многочисленных приятелей, протискивавшемуся через толпу. Его жена, забрав у кормилицы сына, пыталась успокоить орущего младенца. Это была маленькая идиллия накануне большой войны.

«Огун в первую очередь воин, - успокоил себя Тор. - Он должен понять».

Чего нельзя было сказать о многих, пришедших сегодня на площадь. Народ знал, какова причина сигнала горна. Но раньше он всегда созывал только действующую армию. На лицах асов читались обеспокоенность и искреннее непонимание. Войны с Ванахеймом были делом Всеотца и тех мужей, кто поклялся охранять и защищать спокойствие в Девяти мирах. Еще никогда простой народ не привлекался для того, чтобы разрешить очередное столкновение с неспокойными ванами. Зачем надо было поднимать всех на ноги? Зачем потребовалось увеличивать асгардское войско? Зачем асов оторвали от их обычной жизни и призвали сюда, на площадь, где еще совсем недавно чествовали Всеотца, вернувшегося из одного из самых низших миров всемирного Древа – из Мидгарда?

Тор смотрел на свой народ и не мог понять, почему же ему так совестно перед асами, перед этими существами, которые и слабее его, и обделены той великой кровью, какой наделен он? Он имел право вершить историю, они – нет. Он вел их к победе, а не они его. Он был их конунгом, а значит, они должны принимать его решения так, как принимают его советники Отца – с молчаливой благосклонностью. Но что-то прежнее в Торе шептало ему, что он неправ, что так нельзя, что Один поступает неверно, и что все это надо быстрее прекратить, пока не случилась катастрофа. Только опыта в решении таких проблем у Тора не было, а мысли в голове летели сплошным потоком, быстрее, чем он был в состоянии их осознать. И где-то в глубине души он уже понимал, что ничего не сможет сделать, что ему, такому, какой он есть, этого не дано.

 - Выбираешь будущих смертничков? - никак не хотел уняться младший брат.

 - Не смешно, Локи. - Тор не стал поворачиваться к нему лицом. – Грядет час великой битвы, а ты все шутишь. 

\- Я не шучу, брат. - Локи сам вышел из-за его спины и встал рядом. – Разве ты не знал, что тот, кто ведет в бой передовой отряд, кто держит в своих руках главные силы Асгарда, может сам выбирать, с кем он пойдет на верную смерть?

\- Нет. – Он пристально посмотрел на брата, в попытке понять, лжет ли тот.

Сказать что-либо определенное по выражению лица Локи было невозможно. Но на какую-то долю секунды Тору показалось, что брат нервничает. Сын Одина сам отмахнулся от этой свой мысли, как от назойливой мухи - чтобы Локи и нервничал?! Да еще из-за предстоящей войны! Да он рад будет, если на поле брани поляжет весь Ванахейм и половина асгардского войска.

 - Брат, - неожиданно обратился к нему Локи, - а что ты скажешь, если мы вновь отравимся к людям?

 - Тихо! - Тор подскочил почти вплотную к младшему и совсем по-детски приложил палец к губам. - Не говори глупостей. В тот раз пронесло и не будем больше судьбу искушать. 

 - А я бы повторил, - словно промурлыкав, тихо сказал Локи.

 - Нет, брат, - отрезал Тор. - Не сейчас. Меня ждет великая битва и вечная слава. Что мне люди? Люди не лезут в наш мир со своими правилами и законами, не отнимают наши земли и не нарушают гармонию во Вселенной…

 - Когда ты хочешь войны, - прервал его Локи, - ты даже умные мысли способен изрекать.

И пока он смеялся, Тор, махнув на него рукой, снова поискал взглядом Огуна и нашел его недалеко от того места, где остались стоять женщины его дома. Друг, подавшись вперед к своему приятелю, с сосредоточенным взглядом внимательно слушал то, что тот ему торопливо говорил. Улыбка больше не играла на устах вана - напротив, лицо Огуна осунулось, сделалось серьезным. И Тор решил, что надо развеять гнетущее его нехорошее предчувствие - подойти к другу и, хлопнув по плечу, поздравить его с предстоящей битвой! Ведь уже вот-вот вновь загудит горн, оповещая всех о том, что асгардское войско выдвинулось в путь, по радужному мосту - переправляться в Ванахейм. Тор сам не заметил, как эта мысль полностью поглотила его: состоится великая битва, и старший сын Одина, наследник престола, и он, Огун, оба смогут проявить себя, показать свою доблесть и вернуться с победой, покрыв Асгард вечной славой. Легенды об этом сражении станут гулять по кабакам да золотым залам Дворца, передаваясь от одного поколения к другому, и не утихнут до тех пор, пока жива эта Вселенная! Тора бросило в жар от предвкушения. Он уже и позабыл об Огуне и о его странном приятеле-балаболе. Ведь следом за мечтой о славе, потянулась другая - тайная, взлелеянная в самой глубине сердца… Он вернется домой со щитом победителя. И вот тогда!.. Тогда Отец поймет, что Тор настоящий воин, достойный сам решать и выбирать свою судьбу. Весь Асгард, все Девять миров это поймут. Все его поймут…

 - Ты чего это разулыбался как шальной? - прервал его смелые мечтания Локи.

Тор обернулся к брату и, неожиданно для самого себя, схватив того за плечи, притянул к себе ближе. Заглядывая Локи в глаза, он восторженно, словно давая обет извечным предкам, прошептал:

 - Локи, брат мой, я клянусь тебе, что вернусь с победой! Я выиграю эту битву, слышишь?!

 - Да ты никак разумом повредился? - опешил Локи, слабо попытавшись вывернуться из братской хватки, но на деле лишь сильнее обратясь в слух - что еще ляпнет глупый старший брат? - Отпусти. На нас весь Асгард смотрит.

 - А я перед всеми и поклянусь! Пусть весь Асгард видит! - Тор повысил голос. - Клянусь, что посвящу эту победу тебе! Да будет твое имя славно в веках, брат мой!

 - Точно повредился, - покачал головой Локи.

И не успел он еще что-либо произнести, как Тор заключил его в такие крепкие объятья, что младший брат, опасаясь за целостность своих костей, и правда попытался вырваться, но тщетно. Вместо свободы Локи получил поцелуй - вполне себе целомудренный: Тор быстро и крепко поцеловал его в щеку, чуть ближе к губам, нежели предписывали приличия. Локи затравленно завертел головой, пытаясь понять, обратил ли кто внимание на эту странную выходку, но народ был погружен в свои думы и никто ничего не увидел.

 - Ты рехнулся? - процедил сквозь зубы Локи. - Что ты творишь?

Тор улыбался. В голове уже звучали приветственные крики асов и асиний, встречающих его с победой. 

 - Очнись! - Локи замахнулся и ударил брата кулаком в скулу.

Тор покачнулся, еле удержавшись на ногах, но по инерции отступил на пару шагов назад. От боли сознание просветлело, мысли замедлились, морок сошел с него так же быстро, как и завладел им.

 - Локи, - потирая ушибленную скулу, от которой боль импульсом ударила в висок, начал было Тор. - Зачем ты?.. 

И тут запел горн. Сперва один долгий протяжный звук, в котором, словно в бездонном море или же в бездне Вселенной, потонули слова Тора, а затем несколько коротких звучных сигналов - к народу шел сам Один. Воины выстроились ровными рядами, пропуская Всеотца через образовавшийся живой коридор. Народ вмиг возликовал, выкрикивая приветствия и желая Отцу всех Девяти миров долгих счастливых лет среди всех обитателей Вселенной.

Один, медленно ступая, вышел к своему народу, воздев руки в приветственном жесте. Он улыбался, купаясь в ликовании толпы, но стоило ему остановиться - выражение лица Всеотца сделалось суровым. Один сделал еле заметный повелевающий знак рукой, и асы смолкли. Несколько долгих секунд на площади царила гробовая тишина, а затем конунг обратился к своему народу.

 - Благородные асы и асиньи! - громко и тяжело покатился звук его голоса над головами собравшихся. - В этот скорбный для нас день, я хочу выразить вам мою благодарность, - он склонился в легком поклоне. - Вы откликнулись на мой зов, не остались в стороне тогда, когда Асгарду, как еще никогда во все времена, нужны ваша помощь и защита. Да, вы не ослышались, благородные асы и асиньи, именно в вашей помощи сейчас нуждается наш Мир. Ванахейм вновь встал под знамя войны, нарушив все наши договоренности.

Толпа тихо загудела. Асы переговаривались между собой, вздыхая о том, что с ванами всегда так - что ни век, то очередная война, и конца и края этому не видно. Но помимо этого народ волновал и другой вопрос: при чем тут мирные жители? Асгард - хорошо вооруженное государство, имеющее под своими знаменами множество великих воинов, способных защитить свой дом и без посторонний помощи. Один старший сын Всеотца чего стоит, не говоря уже о старых вояках, побывавших не в одном столкновении с Ванахеймом и наперед знавших, к чему готовиться. И война - дело армии, простым асгардцам не было до неё дела. Ею занимались только те, кто был к ней предрасположен. Горшечник не пойдёт воевать, как не пойдёт воевать и портной. Воюют только те, кто хочет воевать, и об этом знали во всех Мирах, разве что кроме отстающего в эволюции Мидгарда. Но горн созывал всех - всех до единого, даже женщин и детей. И асов одолевала тревога.

Словно услышав свой народ, Всеотец продолжил:

 - Мы все привыкли к этим нарушениям наших границ. Многие столетия мы, отвечая ударом на удар, все же старались поддерживать мир между нашими народами. Никах убийств - только вечный сон, никакого насилия. Хель сама принимала тех, кто погрузился в смертный сон в этих боях, и мы, засыпая, имели возможность, оставаться в её чертогах, не покидая пределы Асгарда. Мы, оставшиеся бодрствовать, вновь и вновь давали клятвы и обеты, мы обменивались детьми и брали в жёны женщин Ванахейма, так же, как и ваны, брали себе в жёны женщин Асграда. Этот хрупкий союз, раз за разом дававший сбой, больше не может гарантировать спокойную жизнь наших народов. Пришло время изменений. Изменений, которые положат конец распрям. Все вы, - голос Всеотца креп с каждым словом, - знаете, что асгардцы и ваны испокон веков воевали за территории. Мы делили земли, и было время, когда часть Асгарда принадлежала Ванахейму, а были времена, когда Асгард считал земли ванов своими. Но сейчас мы установим границу между нашими Мирами раз и навсегда!

Последнее предложение он выкрикнул в толпу, словно бросая кому-то вызов. Асы притихли, завороженные речью своего конунга. И только редкие ваны стояли среди асгардцев, не выражая ни удивления, ни восхищения. Тор не спускал взгляда с Огуна и его приятеля, замерших в волнительном ожидании на краю площади. Ни один из них - было заметно - не попал под обаяние сказанного Всеотцом. Наоборот, ваны были удручены: женщины - напуганы, а мужчины - встревожены. И лишь дети пока еще не понимали, к чему склоняет свой народ Один.

 - Благородные асы и асиньи, жители Асгарда! Грядет война. Самая настоящая война, которая, возможно, унесет много жизней. Но эти жертвы не будут напрасны. Подумайте о нашем доме, о нашем Асгарде, подумайте о своих женах и детях. Сколько еще Ванахейм будет тревожить нас своими набегами? Не пора ли уже раз и навсегда остановить это разрушение наших миров?! Мы  - все вместе! - сможем положить конец тому, что из столетие в столетие истощает силы нашей Вселенной. Больше не будет набегов, грабежей, войн.   

Один тяжело перевел дыхание, стараясь держать спину ровно - как асгардский солдат, и впервые за все время Тор подумал, что Отец, возможно, уже очень стар и что не зря он заводит речь о младшем наследии Асгарда. Ведь у Одина есть Тор и Локи, а кто будет у самого Тора, когда место конунга достанется ему? На кого он сможет положиться, как на самого себя? Кого станет готовить продолжить славную династию Одинсонов?

 - Я был в Мидгарде, - уже спокойнее, чуть более печально продолжил Всеотец. - Я своими глазами видел, как люди губят свою планету, истощая её непрекращающимися войнами. Даже самое маленькое разногласие расшатывает энергетику их Мира. Но люди не чувствуют этого, не видят, какой вред наносят всему живому, включая самих себя. Мидгард - обреченный Мир. Так давайте не будет уподобляться ему. Давайте один раз и на все времена положим конец всем войнам между нашим народом и народом ванов. Давайте покажем Ванахейму, чего мы стоим, и докажем, что больше войн быть не должно. Одна битва решит всё. Либо мир, - он с надеждой взглянул на замершую перед ним толпу, - либо смерть.

И тут площадь словно взорвалась бесчисленным множеством голосов. Невозможно было разобрать, одобряют ли асы решение своего конунга или же противятся ему.

Тор утерял Огуна из вида, но выйти из строя было нельзя. Старший сын Одина стоял в рядах доверенного ему отряда лучших воинов, перед своим народом и не мог броситься в толпу, не мог уподобиться простым жителям, которые сейчас бушевали на площади. Ему приходилось, мучаясь неведением, молча смотреть, как взбудораженный словами конунга народ никак не может успокоиться. Но вот Один вновь поднял руку, и по велению его жеста асы, как и в первый раз, стихли.

 - Сами валькирии станут забирать тех, кто падет в этой битве.

По рядам воинов пронесся вздох восхищения.

 - И те, кого они заберут, станут пировать в чертогах наших извечных предков. А коли доведется пасть и мне, так я приду к вам, благородные асы и асиньи. Я приду к вам и сяду с вами за один прародительский стол. И я выпью с вами мёду за эту славную битву - битву, которая запомнится в веках! Где весь Асгард, от мала до велика, встал на свою защиту. Услышьте меня! Призываю вас, народ Асгарда! Кто со мной? Кто готов сложить голову за свой Мир?! Да воздастся тому вечная слава и да будет с тем воля моя и мое покровительство как на этой земле, так и на земле наших извечных предков!

И вновь площадь погрузилась в крик и гвалт. Но теперь Тор ясно различал голоса одобрения, слышал стоящих рядом с ним воинов, не ведающих смерти, так до конца и не понимающих, на что они соглашаются, но жаждущих покрыть себя вечной славой и воссесть за один стол в извечных чертогах.

 - Мы с тобой, Всеотец! - в один голос, перекрывая рёв толпы, орали воины с противоположного от возвышения конца площади.

 - Отвоюем Асгард! 

 - Валькирии меня забери, мы заставим этих ванов прекратить войну! 

 - Войну, - еле расслышал Тор тихий смех брата, - они собираются прекращать войной.

Тор обернулся. Локи стоял чуть позади, так же не смея покинуть отведенное ему по статусу место. Только вид у него был далеко не восторженный, а скорее глумливый и злобный.

 - Никак и Отца нашего, - подмигнул он Тору, - околдовали людишки.

Тор, ничего не ответив, отвернулся.

 

_Я не понимал, что происходит: ни со мной, ни с Локи, ни с побывавшими в Мидгарде советниками и воинами Отца. Тем более не мог я подумать, что что-то не так с самим Отцом. До той войны мы никогда никого не убивали, ни наш Мир, ни Мир ванов не ведали реальной смерти, знали о ней, как о странном сне, постигающем мидгардцев - не более. Но всё это не значит, что мы были мирными народами. Война всегда была нашим… если вам так понятней - развлечением. Как в вашем этом, в Риме… Дайте вспомнить… Колизей, вот. Мы без войны не видели своей жизни. Поэтому в тот раз никто не воспротивился. А уж это обещание воссесть за один стол с извечными предками!.. Валькирии… Да уж. Даже ваны не сразу сообразили, чем им грозит желание Всеотца, уничтожив армию Ванахейма, положить конец разрушающим энергию Вселенной войнам. И только один брат видел, к чему это может привести. Видел и смолчал. То ли потому, что понимал тщетность попыток остановить Отца, то ли потому, что ему самому не терпелось изменить все вокруг._


	6. «Пир»

_Когда мне начали сниться те сны? Да практически сразу, как мы вернулись в Асгард. Локи потом говорил, что это всё из-за моего неумения, как он выразился, закрываться от чужой энергетики. Мол, надо было ставить блок, защиту… А я что? Думаете, я тогда что-то в этом понимал? Оно и сейчас-то звучит как бред. Хотя, для вас, наверное, всё, что я говорю, звучит как бред…_

Тор не понимал, снится ли ему сон или же он правда оказался в мире людей. Было тихо - лишь изредка над головой поскрипывали половицы второго этажа, да с улицы слышались постукивания разболтавшейся ставни. Тор сморгнул: вокруг - грязные мёртвые стены постоялого двора, занавеска только на одном из четырех окон, не прикрывающая черноту бывшего некогда прозрачным стекла. Рукой Тор опирался о липкую - залитую элем - столешницу огромного, покрытого трещинами стола.  
\- Вы меня слушаете? - прозвучал слева требовательный низкий голос.  
Тор повернулся. Перед ним стоял смутно знакомый паренёк, высокий, худущий, с аристократической бледностью лица и с копной буйных кудрей на голове. Он смотрел на Тора внимательным взглядом, словно ожидая чего-то.  
\- Чего тебе? - спросил Тор, не узнав свой собственный голос - повзрослевший, сделавшийся на пару тонов ниже.  
Парнишка вздохнул и заговорил так, словно обращался к ребенку, неспособному понять с первого раза:  
\- Одну на двоих. Согласны?  
Тор не знал, о чём говорит мальчишка. Но беспокоило его другое - он не помнил, как очутился в Мидгарде. Где дворцовые покои, в которых он осознавал себя перед тем, как оказаться здесь? Где вечерний Асгард? Что произошло? Может быть, это очередная шутка брата? Морок? Но чутьё подсказывало Тору, что всё происходящее - реально: он чувствовал себя, своё тело, в нос ему бил хорошо уловимый запах пива, мокрого сена и мочи, которыми пропитался весь постоялый двор, а настырный мальчишка, все никак не желавший отстать от него без ответа, не растворялся в призрачной дымке сна.  
\- Согласен, - кивнул Тор.  
\- Отлично, - заискивающе улыбнулся щербатый хозяин двора и, указывая на лестницу, ведущую на второй этаж, попросил: - Давайте за мной.  
Тор не стал возражать, а просто последовал за щербатым. Мальчишка пошёл за ним следом.  
\- Не спорьте, - говорил он Тору в спину, - так будет дешевле.  
Со времён посещения Мидгарда постоялый двор совсем не изменился - был точно таким же, каким Тор увидел его в первый раз. Разве что только время суток было чуть более ранним. А так - все та же обветшалость, те же грязь, вонь и мертвечина деревянной постройки. Для аса находиться в таком месте было не самым приятным времяпрепровождением. И если в первый раз Тор остался заночевать ради любопытства брата, то что он делал здесь сейчас, оставалось для него загадкой.  
Помимо этого его волновал сам мальчишка.  
«Мелкий, я ж тебя знаю… Вроде».  
На вид тому было не больше семнадцати человеческих лет. Он не выглядел нищим или же голодным, одежда на нём, не в пример щербатому, довольно чистая, от него даже пахло поприятней, чем от остальных жителей деревни. Одним словом, парень был явно не местный и откуда-то знал его - Тора. Потому что обращался к нему словно к знакомому, с которым ещё совсем недавно вместе от лесных разбойников отбивались. И - самое странное - мальчишка так же был знаком Тору. Но откуда он мог его знать, ас не помнил. Мысль всё пыталась пробиться сквозь окутавшую восприятие дымку и не могла, едва зародившись, поглощаемая этим странным туман.  
\- Сюда пройдите, - уступая Тору право первому зайти в комнату, посторонился хозяин постоялого двора. - Если что-то захотите - я всегда внизу.  
Он неуклюже поклонился зашедшему следом за Тором мальчишке и ушёл, позвякивая связкой висящих на поясе ключей.  
\- Сейчас бы выпивки, - потягиваясь, мечтательно произнёс паренёк. - Вы как?  
Пожитков у них обоих практически не было. При себе Тор нашел только заплечный мешок со скудным скарбом да оружие - секиру по типу тех, что носят при себе наёмники из Ванахейма, да пару ножей, спрятанных в голенищах сапог. У мальчишки было и того меньше - поясная сума, по виду пустая.  
За окном стремительно темнело. Солнце уже село за горизонт, и свет почти покинул эту часть Мидгарда. Паренёк нашел замызганный подсвечник с торчащим из него огарком свечи. Поколдовав над ним с огнивом, он таки сумел поджечь еле заметный фитиль, и небольшой участок комнаты озарился слабым светом.  
\- Так-то лучше, - улыбнулся он. - Ну что, пойдём пропустим по кружечке?  
Все то время, пока юноша колдовал над свечой, Тор стоял у окна, пытаясь припомнить последние свои минуты в Асгарде. Вот они с Матерью прощаются перед сном, стоя в зале, откуда один коридор ведёт в родительские покои, а другой - в мужские, где обитают оба брата. Мать заставляет его склонить голову и целует в лоб, благословляя. Она выражает надежду, что завтра всё пройдет как можно лучше, что Тор будет умницей и порадует родителей своей благосклонностью к юной невесте. После этого они расходятся, и Тор ещё долго не в состоянии уснуть. Уставившись в изукрашенный причудливой лепниной потолок, он никак не может выбросить из головы мысль о предстоящей днём помолвке. Ему хочется пойти к Локи. Потому что брат знает очень много, потому что брат умный и может придумать какой-нибудь выход. Да просто потому, что рядом с ним становится легче. Даже когда он не в духе, с ним все равно можно, не разговаривая, просто быть рядом и чувствовать себя в своей тарелке.  
До путешествия в Мидгард Тор редко захаживал к брату. А если и приходил, то только за тем, чтобы Локи в чем-либо ему помог. Обычно это касалось женщин или же какой хвори, которую Тор притаскивал из очередного похода. Но после того, как асы побывали у людей, Тор места себе не находил, если хотя бы раз в день он не встречал брата в извилистых и путаных коридорах Дворца. Что же будет, когда Тор женится? Им с молодой женой будут предоставлены отдельные покои - как Матери и Отцу. Тор из старшего сына Одина превратится в первого претендента на асгардский престол. И как тогда он сможет видеться с Локи? Разве что на советах да в боях. А согласится ли Локи помогать ему? Локи…   
Тор не хотел о нём думать, но думал почти постоянно. Даже сейчас разлука тяготила его. А мысль о предстоящей помолвке угнетала настолько, что Тор невольно подумал:  
«Если это сон, то уж лучше бы мне никогда не просыпаться».  
И тут он поднял взгляд на грязное стекло, отделявшее его от улицы, на которой медленно вступала в свои права Госпожа Ночь. И хотя оно и было мутное, Тор все равно смог разглядеть явное несоответствие того, как он выглядел сейчас, с тем своим отражением, к которому привык в зеркалах Асгарда. На него смотрел русоволосый мужчина, лет на десять старше его самого. Суровый во взгляде, по виду он напоминал - Тор вспомнил про обнаруженную при себе секиру - наёмника, из тех, кто чурается служить в регулярных армиях и кого судьба мотает по свету как перекати-поле, нигде им нет пристанища, нигде они не находят себе покоя, все их тянет куда-то, служат кому придется, кто больше заплатит, и говорят на одном языке с вольными ветрами. Тор таких ребят уважал - за силу духа и умение сражаться, не щадя себя, но сам, выросший в семье и привыкший к родному дому, к позолоченным стенам Дворца, к мысли об ответственности за свой народ, который перейдёт под его власть, реши так Отец, не понимал, что же хорошего в том, что ты ни к кому и ни к чему не привязан. Словно отрезанный ломоть, ни матери, ни отца не знающий, земли своей не чтящий. И вот такой человек смотрел сейчас на Тора с поверхности заляпанного стекла, подсвеченного тусклым огоньком свечи. Вмиг недоброе предчувствие обуяло аса. В комнате сделалось прохладно - так, что дыхание превратилось в пар. Стены подернулись сероватой дымкой и поплыли, растворяясь, словно они из песка, растаскиваемого потоками ветра. Тор резко обернулся, готовый к встрече с йотунхеймцами, чьё появление почти всегда сопровождалось мороком и холодом. Секира была недалеко, он оставил её, прислонив рукоятью к кровати. А если что, то были еще два ножа - не с голыми руками идти в бой. Но за его спиной уже не было ничего привычного. Вместо постоялого двора Тор стоял в ночном лесу. Полная луна заливала округу своим серебристым светом, превращая обычные вещи в таинственные предметы, пугая людей обещаниями неизведанного, чудного, страшного.  
\- Что происходит, Хель меня забери?!   
Парнишка по-прежнему был рядом, но сейчас он выглядел как повзрослевший на добрый десяток лет мужчина. Осунувшееся лицо его было обезображено пролегшим через всю правую щёку шрамом, а на голове лежал терновый венец. Кровь текла из ран, полученных от вдавленных в голову шипов. Парень вовсе не обращал на это внимания. Он потянул к Тору свои заляпанные кровью руки и, не размыкая рта, попросил:  
\- Спаси меня!  
Тор инстинктивно отшатнулся, судорожно пытаясь понять, что же ему делать. Несмотря на происходящее, ощущение грозящей опасности ушло. Вместо него сердце сжали навалившаяся страшная тоска и безысходность, то ли исходившие от самого призрака, то ли порождаемые мороком. Тору хотелось схватить парня, кем бы он ни был - пришедшим ли из чертогов Хель или же живым малым, и утащить из этих мест раз и навсегда, вытащить из этой чащи. Что-то было в мороке знакомое и родное, а в самом этом парне - нечто, от чего сердце Тора заходилось в бешеной скачке.  
Призрак, повернувшись к асу спиной, медленно побрёл прочь, в чащу. Ветки деревьев хлестали его по беззащитному лицу, которое парень даже не старался прикрыть, они цеплялись за его одежду, рвали её.  
\- Стой! - позвал Тор, не в состоянии сделать шаг, словно воздух стал тугим и вязким и в нём тонули слова и застывали движения. - Остановись!  
Призрак, будто услышав его окрик, застыл на месте и, обернувшись, посмотрел на Тора полным смертельной муки взглядом. Шрам со щеки дорос до лба и уходил к затылку, а нижний его край с шеи дополз до груди, и казалось, что какая-то неведомая сила разъедает этого парня изнутри, рвёт его на части подобно тому, как душу рвут неразрешимые противоречия.   
\- Наверное, - тихо проговорил он, - я умру.  
\- Нет! - что есть мочи заорал Тор, сердце у которого до боли забилось в груди, чеканя частый и сильный ритм. Рванувшись вперед, он, резко вскочив, сел на постели, весь в поту, тяжело дыша и так до конца не осознавая, где находится.  
Стояла теплая светлая ночь. В покоях Тора не было окон - проём размером во всю стену сразу вёл на балкон, и от этого в комнате было свежо, дул приносимый с улицы ветер. Изредка подсвечиваемый цветными всполохами купол Асгарда надолго затих, и стали видны мириады звезд, притягивающие взгляд своей красотой и бесконечной недостижимостью даже для асгардского бога. Всё вокруг дышало умиротворением и покоем. Мир асов погрузился в сон, и лишь влюбленные да забывшие о времени гуляки тревожили пространство своим бодрствованием.  
Ощущая во всём теле ненавистную ему слабость, Тор поднялся с постели. На столике, среди мусора, ножей, точильного камня и тесьмы, принесённой фрейлинами матери и предназначенной для новой рубахи сына, стояла чаша с водой. Тор осушил её парой жадных глотков, стараясь уговорить самого себя, что всё позади.  
\- Эка, вельва мне свидетель, невидаль, - громко произнёс он, отгоняя от себя последние крохи страха. - Ушедшие в чертоги к Хель снятся! Тьфу!  
И, тем не менее, до самого утра не смог он сомкнуть глаз. Стоило ему попытаться заснуть, как перед мысленным взором вставал окровавленный мужчина в терновом венце.  
«Умру», - шептал он, и Тор, ворочаясь с боку на бок, гнал от себя это видение - то мысленно взывая к Всеотцу, то к извечным предкам, то посылая Вселенной проклятия за насланное на него несчастье.  
А когда небесный купол начал светлеть, к злому и расстроенному Тору пришли служки - принесли чан с водой для омовения, а также праздничный кафтан и сапоги. Смахнув мусор, поставили на стол шкатулку, в которой лежали заготовленные по случаю помолвки дорогие фамильные украшения: перстни, подвески, цепи. Тор смотрел на всё это и думал, что, возможно, Вселенная или же извечные предки злы на него - на того, кто втайне от родительского ока сбежал с братом в мир людей и вернулся оттуда хворым - той заразой хворым, о которой не знает ни один асгардец, никто с ней не поможет, не излечит. И, что было самым гнетущим, Тор не мог решить, от чего же ему более другого тошно - от ночного видения или же от предстоящей помолвки, одна мысль о которой сжимала сердце кованым железным кулаком.

Тор сбился со счета, сколько раз за весь приём звучали трубы, оповещая о приходе очередных гостей. И вот опять приветственно заиграли музыканты, и следом за этим вновь начали медленно распахиваться в стороны огромные двери пиршественной залы. Послышались возгласы одобрения и приветствия. Некоторые гости, из тех, что уже сидели за столами, поднимались со своих мест, чтобы лично встретить пришедших собратьев.   
\- Ещё одни, - услышал Тор тихое недовольное бормотание брата.  
Разодетый в изумрудного цвета с золотым тиснением длинную праздничную рубаху, Локи сидел по правую руку от Матери, подперев кулаком голову и откровенно скучая. Уже несколько раз за вечер Фригг просила его выпрямиться и хотя бы сделать вид, что он рад происходящему, но сын словно не слышал её, и с каждым часом настроение его всё ухудшалось.  
Сиф, не проронившая за весь вечер и пары слов, сидела, опустив взор на узорчатое кружево верхней скатерти. Близость Тора, по всей видимости, смущала её не меньше, чем она сама смущала старшего сына Одина.  
Слухи о ней ходили совершенно разные. В казармах Тор слышал разговоры о том, что эта дева никого к себе не допускает, даже поводов посудачить о себе не дает. Женщина, что всегда и во всём слушается родителей, чтёт старших, ведёт жизнь праведную - по законам извечных предков, положенную хорошей асгардской невесте. И именно поэтому, думал Тор, Отец и выбрал её мне в жёны - она идеальна, все сделает так, как испокон веков принято в нашем Мире. Такая и прекословить не станет, коли матушка с батюшкой скажут, что нашли ей достойного мужа. Ещё и поблагодарит. Тор усмехнулся, осознав, что думает теми же словами, какими описывал Сиф Локи. Младшему брату асинья показалась ничем не примечательным объектом, который и внимания-то его не достоин, не то что обсуждения. Но когда Тор спросил его мнения, Локи всё-таки высказался - кратко, ёмко и ядовито, словно к Сиф у него была личная неприязнь.  
Тем не менее, брат почти угадал. Сиф действительно была такой - покорной родительскому слову, с величайшим почтением обращающейся к старшим, на него, на Тора, взгляды бросающей украдкой, как и полагается невесте. Она была скромная, тихая, и по ней совершенно не было понятно, рада ли она своему предстоящему замужеству или же, как и будущий супруг, в душе противится свершаемому.  
\- Локи, - обратилась к сыну Фригг, - не стоит озадачивать гостей своим грустным видом. Ведь сегодня такой радостный день - помолвка твоего брата! Вскоре ты сможешь назвать Сиф сестрой!  
Тор заметил, как Локи скривил губы в презрительной усмешке. Это не укрылось и от Сиф, от чего асинья ещё ниже прежнего склонила голову, словно груз ответственности за вхождение в новую семью давил на неё с каждой минутой все тяжелей.  
\- Смотри, - продолжала мать, - сколько гостей пришло поздравить твоего брата! Смотри, сколько здесь побратимов твоего Отца, моих соратниц, подруг! Сколько пришло друзей Тора! Фандрал, Вольштагг…  
\- А где же Огун? - усмехнулся Локи. - Неужто его не пригласили?   
Фригг замялась и обратила взор к старшему сыну. А Тор и ведать не ведал, почему Огун, получив его приглашение - для себя и для всей семьи, не пожелал прийти. Сам Тор так вымотался подготовкой к помолвке и помощью Отцу с организацией этого пира, что только сейчас понял: друг даже не ответил ему на письмо, даже не прислал гонца с отказом. И сказать Тору было нечего, поэтому он просто пожал плечами, а улыбка на лице Локи сделалась настолько гаденькой, что Фригг снова одёрнула младшего сына, попросив быть милее при гостях.  
\- Всего один вечер, Локи, - обратилась она к сыну. - Всего один. Я знаю, - Мать накрыла ладонь сына своей, - ты не откажешь мне.  
\- Возможно, - ответил ей Локи, - будь здесь мои друзья, мне не было бы так скучно. - Он демонстративно зевнул. - Хель меня забери, как тоскливо.  
\- Не говори так! - возмутилась Фригг. - Тебя могут услышать. - Она оглянулась, стараясь понять, обращает ли кто из гостей на них внимание. - Ты же сам прекрасно знаешь, почему здесь нет твоих друзей.  
\- И почему же? - словно правда хотел услышать ответ, спросил Локи.  
\- Потому что ты не хочешь ни с кем дружить, - после продолжительной паузы, тяжело вздыхая и отводя взгляд, ответила Мать.  
\- А с кем прикажите дружить, матушка, коли достойных нет? - склонившись к ней, зло выпалил сын.  
Сказал, словно швырнул в Мать словами, и, давая понять, что разговор закончен, отвернулся. Но Тор чувствовал, что на этом перепалка не остановится. С Локи явно было что-то не так. С самого начала дня он был сам не свой. Опоздав на церемонию помолвки, он не подошёл, как того требовал этикет, к месту скрепления уз, не встал, будучи одним из Одинсонов, на сторону своей семьи - остался стоять позади всех, кажется, даже не смотря в сторону дававших клятвы Тора и Сиф. За это, думалось Тору, он ещё получит от Отца выговор. Кто-кто, а Один такое поведение сыновей не приветствовал, стараясь ещё с самых юных лет приучать детей строго и неукоснительно исполнять дворцовый этикет. И Локи был в этом гораздо лучше, сообразительней старшего брата, но, бывало, словно назло, нарушал все предписания, затем отговариваясь, что просто забыл или же растерялся. Тор верил ему, и только мать да друг Фандрал, вздыхая, говорили, что большего притворщика, нежели Локи, во всех Девяти мирах не сыскать.  
«Как же так? - смотря брату в затылок, спросил себя Тор. - Ведь асы не могут врать!».  
Во всех Мирах существа знали про эту способность, дарованную людям необъяснимой прихотью Мироздания. Но только в Мидгарде становилось понятно, как ею пользоваться. Никто в Асгарде или же Ванахейме не понимал принципа того, как это работает. Искажение действительности было делом землян.  
Тор помнил разговор с Хеймдалом, и знал, что они с братом не просто так побывали в Мидгарде, что рано или поздно те изменения, которые благодаря влиянию людей произошли в их сущности асов, станут заметны не только стражу межмировых врат, но и Матери, и Отцу, а затем и всему Асгарду. Вот, хотя бы потому, что Тор теперь может врать.  
А Локи мог врать всегда. И это никак не укладывалось у Тора в голове. А спросить, почему всё так, было не у кого. Не пойдёшь же к родителям - верховным богам, наговаривать на младшего брата. А заодно и себя выдавать.  
«Стоит спросить у Хеймдала», - отметил про себя Тор, поднимаясь с места и приветствуя очередного подошедшего с поздравлениями гостя.   
С другого конца стола ему выкрикивали заздравные тосты Фандрал и Вольштагг, поднимая кубки и размахивая ими над головами рядом сидящих асов.  
Подружек же Сиф словно и не было на церемонии. Никто из дев не спешил обнять и поздравить новоиспеченную невесту. Да и сама красавица, подобно Локи, не особо-то была и ласкова с пришедшими на пир асиньями. Она лишь неукоснительно соблюдала ритуал: поднималась из-за стола, принимала объятия гостей, отвечала еле заметной улыбкой на их улыбки, молча садилась обратно, когда основная часть общения с гостями была закончена - до следующих новоприбывших.  
«Не люб я ей, что ли? - думал про себя Тор. - Чего это она?».  
Он привык к тому, что женщины всего Асгарда так или иначе были благосклонны к нему, и, пожелай Тор любую, особых проблем бы не возникло. Эта вера в свою привлекательность для асиний была настолько сильна и нерушима, что холодное отстраненное отношение Сиф почти оскорбляло старшего сына конунга. Нет, не хотел он эту деву, но, привыкнув ко всеобщему обожанию, не мог понять, почему в этот раз всё по-другому.  
\- Несите мёду! - крикнул он, по старому обычаю ударяя кубком об пол, от чего тот, отскочив в сторону, звонко зазвенел.  
\- Несите мёду! - раздалось со всех сторон.  
\- Негоже жениху быть трезвым! - заорал Вольштагг. - Больше мёда, благородный Эгир! Больше мёда!   
Улыбчивый бородатый Эгир был единственным йотунхеймцем, вхожим почти на каждый пир асов. Веселый и дружелюбный повелитель мирового океана, он умел варить самый лучший мёд во всех Девяти мирах. С Одином они были побратимами, а Тора Эгир знал ещё с пелёнок и любил как своего названного сына. И посему на помолвку принёс самый лучший напиток, какой асы могли испробовать за своё долгое существование.  
Двое помощников Эгира начали обносить столы мёдом: Эльдир катил за собой огроменный бочонок, а юный красавец Фимафенг черпал из него ароматный, утоляющий жажду хмельной напиток и разливал его по кубкам асов и асиний.  
\- Что доброго упиваться всласть, коли повод дурной? - демонстративно убирая кубок от желающего налить ему мёда Фимафенга, посетовал Локи.   
\- Твой брат нашёл себе невесту! - Свой кубок Браги осушил одним глотком. - Разве это не добрый повод?  
\- Отец нашел ему невесту, милый Браги, - улыбнулся ему Локи. - Сам брат и иголки в стогу сена не сыскал бы.   
\- И что с того? Ты посмотри на них! - Ас махнул рукой в сторону замершей во главе стола Сиф, рядом с которой Тор допивал уже третий кубок за один круг, что успели сделать помощники Эгира. - Какая пара! У них и дети красивые будут, помяните мое слово, Мать, - склонил он голову в сторону Фригг.  
\- Крепких сыновей вам! - встав с места и осушив свой кубок стоя, провозгласила Скади.   
\- Эка радость, - ухмыльнулся Локи, - сыновей от того, кто тебе не люб, рожать.  
\- А ты, завистник, - раздался от соседнего стола низкий громкий голос Гевьон. - о чем ты говоришь? Есть ли кто лучше Тора, чтобы понести от него сыновей?  
\- Ах да! - не поворачиваясь к ней, улыбнулся Локи. - Как же я мог забыть, что лучше моего брата никого во всех Девяти мирах не сыскать. Все хотят подарить Асгарду сыновей, чьим отцом будет могучий Тор!  
\- Локи!  
Подошедший Фандарл хлопнул младшего сына конунга по плечу. Локи, не глядя, чуть повернулся в его сторону. Тот был уже во хмелю и еле удерживал кубок, мёд из которого вот-вот готов был расплескаться.  
\- Что тебе?  
\- Вы с братом очень близки, когда не в ссоре, - уточнил Фандарл, взмахнув рукой и все-таки расплескав драгоценный мёд. - Но вряд ли ты можешь с уверенностью говорить за Тора, кто люб ему, а кто нет. Прости, друг, но в таких делах, мне кажется, - он подмигнул Локи, - ты не силён.  
\- И почему же? - недобро сощурившись повернулся к нему Локи так, чтобы уже видеть Фандрала всего.  
\- Да потому что такие как ты не способны на любовь! - на одном дыхании выпалила Фрейя.  
Тор, который в это время приветствовал очередную партию подошедших поздравить их с Сиф гостей, вздрогнул, но сдержался и не обернулся на звуки начинающейся распри.   
\- А ты, - сощурив глаза, ответил ей Локи, - знаешь ли ты вообще, о чем говоришь?   
\- Кто захочет сыновей от завистника? - снова послышался голос Гевьон.  
\- Я вижу тебя насквозь, - смотря Локи прямо в глаза, тихо, с волнением заявила Фрейя. - Вижу, сердце твое холодно, словно льды в землях Йотунхейма. Не было в тебе никогда и капли любви. Ни к кому. Ты словно чужой среди нас…  
\- Сестра! - осадил её Фрейр.  
\- Ни одна женщина с тобой не пойдет, - не услышав брата, продолжила асинья.  
\- Если только это будет не женщина, - гулко хохотнула Гевьон.  
\- Разве я - это ты? - не удостоив Гевьон и взгляда, заговорил Локи. - Разве я похож на ту, которая всех своих четырех детей от разных мужей прижила?  
\- Локи! - ахнула Фригг.  
В ту же секунду скамьи полетели прочь от стола - сыновья Гевьон встали на защиту чести матери. Поднялся и Локи - медленно, отставив от себя кубок и недоеденное яство.  
\- Или ты, - махнул он в сторону Фрейи, - у которой мужчин на ложе было столько, что, верни Тюр руку, и даже тогда нельзя будет сосчитать их количества! Это ли ты зовешь любовью?  
\- Не смей так говорить о моей сестре! - Заорал Фрейр, вскакивая из-за стола.  
Скандал набирал обороты, и на бранящихся стали обращать внимание остальные гости. То за одним, то за другим столом начали смолкать разговоры. Словно магнит, взоры присутствующих притягивал к себе младший сын конунга, известный своим тяжелым несносным характером, странными суждениями и поступками, а также редкой, далекой от асгардских канонов красотой. Асы почуяли веселье, рассказы о котором можно будет ещё долго передавать из уст в уста, как смачную историю за кружкой эля.  
\- Смотрите на него - смелый! - пробасила Гевьон. - Против четырех моих удальцов один сыскался! Что, думаешь, раз ты сын конунга, так и тебе спуск будет во всем?  
\- Локи, - обеспокоенная Фригг, поднявшись с места, тронула сына за плечо, - не надо… В такой день…   
\- Будь это Тор, - обернулся к ней Локи, - ты бы не раздумывая встала на его защиту. А вы! - воскликнул он, обведя взглядом настороженно замерших гостей. - Вы все смелы лишь языками чесать. Много ли в вас той любви, о которой вы толкуете? Да вы знать не знаете, что это! Наслушались рассказов Отца и теперь каркаете, как вороны, «любовь! любовь!». Кто из вас хоть раз любил? Никто!   
\- Тебе-то это, Одинсон, откель известно? - раздался из угла низкий спокойный голос Эгира.  
Он стоял поодаль, разглаживая рукой свои пышные усы, и внимательно, точно пытаясь что-то понять, следил за Локи.  
\- Будь вы умнее, - словно не услышав йотуна, обратился ко всем, слушающим его, Локи, - вы бы знали, что нет в Асгарде любви. Не дано вам. Во всех Мирах она есть, а здесь нет её. И посему, вы считаете, что идти на ложе с тем, кто подарки делает краше - это любовь. Не так ли, Гевьон?.. Не гнушаться по молодости стариков, у которых сума шире - это любовь. Так, Фрейя? Твоих мужчин давно Хель заждалась, какое уж тут ложе! - Он захохотал звонко и злобно. - Нищие духом! Самые сильные во всех Девяти мирах, да вы могли бы быть богами для всех остальных, примером, на который смогли бы равняться низшие существа. Но нет! Вы хуже погрязших в своих пороках людей! А еще обвиняете ванов!..  
\- Локи!   
Грозный окрик Отца разнесся по зале подобно раскату грома. Ринувшиеся было к Локи сыновья Гевьон замерли, будто окаменев. Смолкли перешептывания за столами. Фригг сделала шаг в сторону от Локи и, схватившись за сердце, с надеждой смотрела на мужа, будто тот должен был вот-вот вынести сыну смертный приговор.  
\- Да, Отец? - повернулся к Одину Локи, в жесте покорности склоняя голову.  
\- Сын мой, - голос Всеотца звучал грозно и глухо, - зачем ты смущаешь наших почтенных гостей подобными речами? Неужели ты не знаешь, что сегодня за день? Оглянись, сколько благородных асов пришло поздравить твоего брата и вознести вместе с нами хвалу извечным предкам за нашу предстоящую победу. Стоит ли омрачать такой день?  
\- Я всего лишь высказал свое мнение, - уклончиво ответил Локи, опустив взгляд в пол.   
Тор замер, как если кто пригвоздил его к месту. Дыхание перехватило. Мысли в голове метались от накатывающей паники быть разоблаченным вместе с братом до страха за брата, поведшего себя недостойно младшего сына конунга. Тор знал, что Отец строг и не прощает промашек даже своим сыновьям. А Локи так и подавно - уже давно Одину не по душе его буйный нрав.  
И тут Сиф, до этого никак не проявлявшая себя, внезапно накрыла руку Тора своей рукой. Это не было жестом нежности или же желанием обратить на себя внимание. Тор посмотрел на невесту. Во взгляде Сиф читались только понимание и поддержка. Каким-то образом она поняла, что Тор взволнован происходящим, и, то ли из сострадания, то ли ради приличия, решила поддержать будущего мужа. Её жест отчетливо говорил: «Я здесь, я рядом». Тор повернулся к брату и встретился с ним взглядом. Локи смотрел так же, как в тот раз, в Мидгарде, когда он чуть было не задушил несчастного хозяина постоялого двора. Тор нехотя убрал руку из ладони Сиф.  
Отец слишком долго молчал, и это напряженное молчание начало давить. Многие гости заерзали на местах, не понимая, закончилась ли семейная перепалка или ждать продолжения.   
\- Локи, - вновь подступила к сыну Фригг. - Сегодня и правда очень значимый вечер. Как для всего Асгарда, так и для нашей семьи. Мы с Отцом выбрали твоему брату невесту…   
\- Он - дитя малое, чтобы выбирать ему невесту? - огрызнулся Локи.  
\- Так было издревле заведено, - возразила ему Мать.  
\- Наши законы устарели, - не думая прекращать, в пику ей ответил сын.   
\- Что же из того? Неужели ты не желаешь своему брату счастья?  
\- Счастья? - Локи вновь рассмеялся. - Это ты желаешь ему счастья! Вы всегда желаете ему счастья. Всегда - только самое лучшее для старшего сына конунга. Разве это не так, мама?   
\- Локи… - Фригг попыталась его обнять, но Локи не дался, отступая от неё, как от той, что несла ему болезнь, но никак не материнское приятие.  
\- Ради меня ли ты это делаешь?.. - Он совсем по-детски задрал подбородок.  
\- Отец, - раздался всем знакомый голос Хеймдала. - Дозволь сказать.  
Страж межмировых врат неспешно встал и, сделав шаг вперед, поклонился конунгу.  
\- Негоже возвышать распри там, где должна главенствовать радость. Скажи своё слово, усмири царящий здесь гнев, и позволь радости вновь наполнить наши сердца.  
\- Негоже, - крикнул ему Локи, - прерывать сына конунга тому, кто годен лишь на то, чтоб двери открывать.   
\- Будь осторожен, Локи, - подала голос Скади. - Как бы твои слова не отразились на твоей судьбе, и да не стала она у тебя горше пропавшего мёда.   
\- Моя судьба будет лучше той, которая ждёт тебя, коли не прекратишь за цветными бусами по койкам прыгать.   
\- Тор! - воскликнула Бейла. - Да усмири ж ты наконец своего брата! Что его сегодня, само Мироздание разума лишило?!  
Но Тор не мог заставить себя и сдвинуться с места. Он знал только одно средство, которым неизменно можно было заставить брата замолчать - врезать ему как следует и устроить драку на собственной помолвке, ведь Локи не останется в долгу. И больше всего на свете именно этого ему сейчас и хотелось. Тор мечтал о том, чтобы Локи наконец-то замолчал, чтобы не выдал их перед Отцом, чтобы он вообще прекратил вести себя, как… Как всегда, с грустью подумал Тор. Брат всегда был невыносим, и это стоило признать. Поэтому выхода не было - надо встать, подойти и врезать как следует, чтобы понял, что Тор недоволен, и что такие распри устраивать не надо.   
Тор начал вставать из-за стола, как вдруг Сиф снова взяла его за руку.  
\- Позволь мне, - попросила она.   
И, опередив жениха, проворно поднялась и пошла в сторону Локи. Тор замер, забыв сесть обратно. Первое, что пришло ему в голову, - брат точно не пощадит Сиф, и что девушке сейчас не поздоровится.  
По дороге Сиф взяла налитый Фимафенгом кубок. Подойдя к младшему Одинсону, протянула его, склонив при этом голову.  
\- Прими, - тихо проговорила она, не поднимая на Локи взгляда. - И пускай все обиды будут забыты в эту ночь. Сделай честь, не откажи.  
Локи принял кубок, но увидев выдохнувшего с облегчением Тора, опомнился и в тот же миг отбросил кубок от себя. Тот, коснувшись пола, вместо того, чтобы с глухим стуком отскочить в сторону, неожиданно для всех разбился вдребезги. Асы ахнули, повскакивав со своих мест, лишь Хеймдал остался спокоен, будто ничего не произошло.  
\- Моё молчание стоит гораздо дороже, - ещё не понимая, что натворил, тихо и злобно обратился к Сиф Локи. - И не тебе просить меня замолчать.   
Сиф, вжав голову в плечи, попятилась от Локи, как от прокаженного. Не глядя, наступив на один из осколков кубка, издавший хруст под её сапогом, она резко шарахнулась в сторону и затихла, только оказавшись в объятьях Тора.   
\- Этого не может быть. - Фандрал опустился на корточки и взял в руку один из осколков. - Его больше нет, он раскололся.   
Гости, ступая медленно, начали подходить к месту происшествия, глядя на разлетевшийся на осколки кубок затравленно и с опаской.   
\- Как это случилось? Почему? - недоумевал Фрейер. - Существование вечно.   
Тор, не выпуская Сиф из объятий, нашел взглядом брата. Локи стоял возле стола, с удивлением рассматривая собственные руки, словно видел их впервые. Осознание случившегося догнало его чуть позже всех остальных.  
\- Брат?.. - тихо обратился к нему Тор, хотя знал, что Локи вряд ли его услышит.  
Сиф поняла голову и взволнованно посмотрела на жениха, а затем все-таки обернулась, стараясь понять, на кого с такой тревогой смотрит Тор.  
С другого конца залы к Локи шёл Эгир. В отличие от асов, йотун был не просто спокоен, а даже заинтересован. Впервые в Асгарде лишившаяся своей целостности вещь не произвела на него ровным счетом никакого впечатления. Зато Локи вызывал в нем ничем не прикрытое любопытство. Эгир подошел к младшему сыну конунга и, коснувшись его плеча, заставил обратить на себя внимание. Тору показалось, что Эгир все понял - понял не только про Локи, но и про него, понял про всё сразу.  
\- Выпей, - склонившись к Локи, тихо прошептал ему на ухо Эгир. - Забудься во хмелю. Не привлекай больше к себе внимания… Эй, Эльдир! Фимафенг! - крикнул он. - Налейте сыну конунга самую большую чашу, что существует на этом славном пиру! Да забудет он всё, что мучает его благородный ум!   
Слуги Эгира поспешили выполнить приказание. Эльдир поднёс от стола огромную чашу, подстать тем, что стояли перед Одином и Тором, а расторопный Фимафенг тут же наполнил её мёдом.   
\- Выпейте, господин, - поклонился он Локи. - Лучший мёд во всех Девяти мирах. Господин Эгир сам его варил.   
\- Поди прочь, - тихо отозвался Локи, не спуская взгляда со своих ладоней, словно на них виделась одному ему видимая вязь рун.  
\- Примите, - не отступил Фимафенг. - Не откажитесь.  
Тор, не отрываясь, смотрел на брата и видел, как тот, наверное, первый раз в жизни, не понимал, что произошло. Локи блуждал взглядом по своим рукам, касался рубахи на груди, смотрел куда-то вдаль, поверх голов гостей, будто видел там то, что объяснило бы ему произошедшее.   
\- Примите мёд, господин… - не унимался Фимафенг.  
Он поднес чашу так близко к Локи, что ещё чуть-чуть - и она бы ткнулась краем тому в грудь. И в какой-то момент это возымело успех - младший Одинсон наконец-то заметил слугу Эгира. Но вместо того, чтобы принять подношение, он с такой силой отмахнулся от Фимафенга, что тот, попятившись назад, чуть было не упал, но удержался, всего лишь выронив чашу. Та с грохотом покатилась Локи под ноги.   
\- Тот не мужчина, - неожиданно произнес Фимафенг, наклоняясь за упавшей посудой, - кто способен от хорошего мёда отказаться!   
В тот же миг Локи, подхватив лежащую у его ног чашу, наотмашь ударил ею Фимафенга. Юноша вскрикнул, хватаясь за лицо, и упал на спину. На мраморный пол брызнула кровь. Где-то справа от Тора завизжала асинья. Поднялись шум и гвалт. К лежащему на полу Фимафенгу бросился сразу с десяток слуг - кто с полотенцем, кто с кувшином воды. Тор, выпустив успокоившуюся Сиф из объятий и, проталкиваясь сквозь образовавшуюся толпу, попытался поймать Локи за руку, но тот, резко развернувшись на каблуках, бросился прочь из зала.   
\- Локи!   
Тор ринулся следом за братом - метнулся как раненый, словно от Локи вся его жизнь зависела, но строгий окрик Всеотца вмиг пригвоздил его к месту.  
\- Сядь, - приказал Один.  
Тор обернулся к Отцу, и во взгляде его читалась мольба, какой никогда от старшего сына конунга не видывал ни один ас.  
\- Отец… - начал было Тор.  
Спиной он почувствовал, как на него смотрят все присутствующие. Даже те, кто пытался оказать помощь Фимафенгу, кидали на старшего Одинсона любопытные взгляды. И это привело Тора в чувство.   
\- Сядь, - повторил Один, до этого предпочитавший не вмешиваться в происходящее.  
В голосе его звучал неприкрытый ясный и отчётливый приказ. Таким тоном говорят не столько с сыновьями, сколько с теми, кто находится у тебя в повиновении. Сейчас к Тору обращался не Отец, а конунг Асгарда, для которого было важно заключить, а затем сохранить брак сына - гарант преемственности власти. Разумом Тор не понимал этого, но почувствовал, что Отцом, как правителем, был дан приказ, не подчиниться которому означало одно - ослушаться своего повелителя, пойти против того, кто олицетворяет Асгард.  
И Тор вернулся за стол, заняв своё место рядом с невестой. До самого окончания праздника не проронил он более ни слова, ни одного глотка мёда не сделал. И даже когда Сиф в очередной раз нежно коснулась своей рукой его руки, Тор не обратил на это ни малейшего внимания.

Локи он нашёл только под утро, сидящим на карнизе самой восточной, давно закрытой для посещения башни. Балюстрада в том месте не сохранилась, и брат, обхватив руками колено, вторую ногу свесил вниз. Тор присел рядом.  
Этой ночью купол словно замер, не решаясь раскрасить небосвод в привычные яркие цвета. Серое марево бродило по нему до самого рассвета, а когда на горизонте появилась еле заметная, предвещающая новый день светлая полоса, по поверхности купола поплыли огромные плотные облака, почти неразличимые в темноте еще не до конца ушедшей ночи.  
\- Локи, - тихо позвал Тор, когда понял, что первым брат не заговорит.  
\- М? - не поворачивая головы, отозвался тот.  
Тор вовсе не был уверен в том, что истолковал случившееся на празднике верно, но сомневаться в своих мыслях, ставших после посещения Мидгарда такими метушливыми, было не в его привычке, поэтому он решил не тянуть время, а сказать брату всё как есть, как он чувствовал, а там будь что будет.  
\- Не хочу я жениться на Сиф, - пробурчал он, покаянно склонив голову.  
Локи только неопределенно хмыкнул. Он на Тора не смотрел - устремил взгляд на горизонт, где еле теплился новый день, медленно наползая холодным пока синим светом на все еще спящий Асгард. По изнурённому виду было понятно, что младший брат провел бессонную ночь, не заходил в свои покои, не отдыхал. Как был, сидел сейчас разодетый в праздничный наряд, так не соответствующий царящим в этом месте разрушению и упадку. Расшитые узорами длинные рукава рубахи испачкались, а золотые нити, словно непослушные волосы из плохо сделанной прически асиньи, выбились из тесьмы. Тор поймал себя на мысли, что брат всегда, в каком бы виде он ни был, в любое время дня и ночи люб ему, чтобы ни случилось, как бы Локи себя ни повёл, что бы он ни сделал.   
\- Брат, - буравя взглядом собственные колени, продолжил он, - я хочу остаться с тобой.  
\- Спроси на то разрешение Всеотца.  
Сказал это без злобы, просто, словно ни о чём важном они с Тором сейчас не разговаривали. Это было так непохоже на Локи, что казалось гораздо более страшным, почти граничащим с отчаянием, нежели когда младший брат гневался.  
Тор ещё ниже склонил голову. Он понимал, о чём толкует Локи. Идти против решения конунга Асгарда означало одно - измену, за которую, будь ты хоть трижды сыном верховного правителя, тебя не пощадят. Таков закон. Да и можно ли так: ради собственной прихоти жертвовать всем - троном, славой, защитой и спокойствием своего народа, на страже которых Тору не было равных, и он о том знал, и тем гордился ещё со времён своей самой первой победы.  
Тор вспомнил их с Локи ночь на постоялом дворе в Мидгарде, как им двоим было хорошо и сладко вместе, как и думать забылось обо всем на свете. И как потом он приходил к Локи светлыми асгардскими ночами, как был рад просто видеть его, как бешено колотящееся сердце унималось, как стихала тоска, стоило ему оказаться подле брата. И даже той головокружительной сладости не надо было - достаточно знать, что с Локи все в порядке, что он, Тор, случись чего, рядом. Но чего не мог вынести старший брат, так это разлуки. Даже мысль о том, что судьба разлучит их с младшим братом, что придется оставить Локи, приводила Тора в отчаяние, граничащее с помешательством. Он не понимал, как избежать подобного. Его молодое горячее сердце желало обладать Локи словно Мьёльниром - всегда, безраздельно, будучи уверенным, что иначе и быть не может. Что на подобное мог сказать Всеотец?..  
Тор посмотрел на задумчиво созерцающего нарождающийся рассвет брата. Потускневшие в утреннем свете рыжие пряди выбились из заплетенных к празднику кос. Губы были заметно обкусаны - брат нервничал, а скорее всего и злился, Тор уже выучил эту его привычку. Он вообще много что знал о повадках брата, хотя и не раз и не два, а попадался на хитрости и обманы Локи, которые тот неизменно устраивал то исключительно потехи ради, то ради какой-либо своей цели. Тор был уверен, что знает о Локи всё. И знал он также и то, что им с братом уготованы разные судьбы, что, будь на то воля извечных предков, не были бы они из одного рода - рода Одина. А так и выходит, что оба сына конунга не властны над своими судьбами, что Тор принадлежит Асгарду, что Локи по праву рождения вторым будет служить старшему брату, станет одним из защитников Девятого мира. Какой уж тут разговор о том, что кричит неспокойное сердце? Кому есть дело до бессонных ночей и горячечных мыслей под самое утро? Кто позволит Тору, будущему конунгу, вперед долга послушаться своего сердца? Кто разрешит Локи выбрать иную судьбу, нежели сулящую всецело отдать себя Асгарду?   
Сердце Тора сжалось от горечи, злость захлестнула его - нет выхода из круга грозящих разлукой мыслей, нет им с братом прощения, коли оба пойдут на измену, не знал старший сын Одина, что делать в такой ситуации, не ведал он, как будет правильно. Одно знал - не мог он без Локи, хоть ты за ушедшими к самой белотелой Хель спускайся, не мог и всё тут!  
\- Эх, что на роду написано, того и за вечность не избежать!  
И тут он с силой хлопнул себя по коленке, словно боль, сиюсекундно обдав ногу, смогла придать ему смелости.  
Локи было отшатнулся от резко дернувшегося в его сторону брата, но далеко отодвинуться не успел - Тор схватил его за плечи и, хорошенько встряхнув, заставил посмотреть на себя, а затем заговорил быстро и с жаром.  
\- Моим был бы - никому б тебя не отдал. - Во взгляде его горело то неистовое чувство, благодаря которому и самые трусливые становились смельчаками, а те, кто и без того совершали подвиги, и подавно превращались в сущих безумцев. - Ты мне, брат, дороже жизни, дороже Асгарда, я Матерь родную с Отцом забываю, когда с тобою рядом, никого во всей Вселенной желанней тебя для меня нет - Хель мне свидетель!  
Он обнял Локи, прижимая не сопротивляющегося оторопевшего брата к себе.  
\- Всей моей жизни свет, - прошептал Тор, и сам ужаснулся своим словам. - Извечные предки и первозданное небо, будьте мне свидетелями, коли солгу!  
\- Брат, - прошептал Локи, не решаясь высвободиться из крепких объятий.  
\- Не говори, что не люб тебе, - уткнувшись носом в его плечо, тихо попросил Тор.  
\- Не говорю, - подняв взгляд к ещё тёмному куполу небосвода, так же тихо отозвался Локи.  
Заключив брата в ответные объятия, он и пошевелиться боялся, дабы не спугнуть этот порыв.  
\- Не знаю, брат, что со мной, - честно признался Тор, - но без тебя мне ничто во Вселенной не мило.  
\- И мне, - услышал он признание.  
Локи не был таким никогда - ласковым и покорным, ни с родителями, ни с девицами, с которыми гулял. Мидгард ли околдовал его людскими страстями, полная тяжелых дум ночь или же серый холодный рассвет повлияли, а, может, младшему брату всегда было это присуще, просто никто никогда не замечал подобного, скрытого в самых глубинах его странной, так непохожей на асгардскую души. Но сейчас даже и глупец понял бы, что чувства Тора взаимны, что он так же люб брату, как и тот ему.  
Тор отодвинулся, заглядывая Локи в глаза. Тот смотрел прямо, смело и открыто, не таясь - смотрел на Тора как на равного, как на того, кому верил. Ведь и он в этот миг чувствовал - старший брат не лжет.  
\- Хеймдал, - смотря на Локи, признался Тор, - сказал, что это любовь.  
\- Я знаю, - без тени улыбки согласился брат.  
\- Мы прокляты?  
\- Нет, - Локи покачал головой. - Просто мы стали ближе к людям.  
\- И что же, мы боле не боги?  
\- Тоже нет, - наконец-то Локи улыбнулся - почти привычно, знакомой Тору с самого детства чуть снисходительной улыбкой, появлявшейся у него на устах каждый раз, стоило старшему брату, не подумав, брякнуть какую глупость.  
Он подался вперед и, обнимая Тора за плечи, потянулся за поцелуем - за медленным ласковым поцелуем, свидетелем которому стал народившийся рассвет, из тонкой бледной полосы на горизонте превратившийся в холодно-розовое полотно, медленно покрывающее купол над Асгардом.  
\- Отец нас убьёт, - пробурчал Тор, стоило им разорвать поцелуй.  
\- Это в лучшем случае, - вздохнул Локи и, прижимаясь к брату, склонил тому голову на плечо. Тор крепче обнял его в ответ.  
\- Я что-нибудь придумаю, - пообещал он. - Вот стану конунгом Асгарда!..  
\- О, - ухмыльнулся Локи, - быстрее уснувшие от Хель вернутся!  
Тор лишь сильнее стиснул его в объятиях - мол, поговори мне тут! Обычно такие речи Локи гневили его. Каждый раз Тор говорил себе, что докажет брату обратное, что осталось подождать совсем немного - и Всеотец сделает его верховным божеством Девятого мира. И вот тогда!.. Тогда Локи поймет, как ошибался. Но сейчас вместо этих мыслей пришло осознание, что младший брат прав: до того, когда он сможет стать правителем, еще очень далеко. Будь оно вот-вот рядом, не смог бы Отец заставить его жениться на нелюбимой. А то, как ваны, ведущие козла на заклание, привел сына к алтарю извечных предков и заставил давать обеты, при воспоминании о которых Тору до сих пор делалось не по себе. Какой он муж и отец?! Он в первую очередь воин! Он - герой и защитник Асграда! Тот, кто вершит судьбу, а не безропотно выполняет приказы Всеотца. Он должен что-нибудь придумать - просто обязан. Он выиграет все предстоящие ему битвы, усмирит Ванахейм, докажет Отцу, что он настоящий конунг и сможет… Сможет остаться собой, остаться рядом с братом, не переживать разлуки, не идти под венец с той, что и сама не рада этому браку.  
\- Брат, - неожиданно позвал его Локи, который, казалось, пока Тор размышлял, задремал в его объятиях.  
\- Да?  
\- Брат, - Локи отстранился и внимательно посмотрел Тору в глаза. - Что, если мы отправимся в Мидгард?  
\- Еще раз? - удивился Тор.  
\- Не еще раз, - помотал головой Локи, - а просто… Мы уйдем в Мидгард.  
И, опасаясь, что брат откажет, тут же продолжил:   
\- Только представь себе! Мы в мире людей - в мире существ, которые гораздо слабее нас, менее развиты. Да они будут считать нас верховными богами! Они станут молиться нам, почитать нас…   
\- Они и так молятся нам.  
\- Раньше молились нашим извечным предкам, - состроил недовольное лицо Локи. - Это было давно и всего лишь в одном из мест их мира. Тем более, предки никогда не посещали Мидгард, никогда не спускались к людям, словно равные им! А мы спустимся! Мы придем как… Как помощники, как спасители!  
\- Спасители чего? Разве Мидгарду кто-то угрожает? - нахмурился Тор. - Ванахейм и туда обратил свои взоры?   
Локи вздохнул, потирая пальцами переносицу. Разговаривать со старшим братом, кроме войны и побед, да того, как заслужить одобрение Отца, ничего больше в жизни-то и не желавшим, было сложно. И, тем не менее, сейчас Локи понимал, что к этому короткому списку желаний Тора добавился еще и он сам - брат хочет войны, похвалы Одина и его, Локи, рядом с собой. И это был шанс. Мысли о возможной разлуке с Тором со времени прогулки по Мидгарду стали для младшего брата невыносимей того унижения, которым Локи почитал факт своего рождения вторым, а не первым сыном Всеотца. И чем дальше шло извечное время, тем сильнее становился этот страх. Локи не просто хотел быть с братом - Локи хотел обладать Тором безраздельно, чтобы все мысли будущего конунга Асгарда были о нем, чтобы шагу без подсказки младшего брата ступить не мог. Но в Девятом мире, пока жив Один, подобное было невозможно, и Локи это понимал. И его манил низший Мидгард. Манила власть над людьми и страсти, бушующие в их душах и сердцах. Ведь именно они сделали их с Тором такими - желающими, не видящими себя друг без друга, именно они дали им то, что Хеймдал назвал любовью. И в этой всеобъемлющей любви Локи видел возможность безраздельного обладания братом, а с ним вместе и погрязшим в желаниях, легко управляемым Мидгардом, а затем, Хель-владычица, и Асгардом.  
\- Просто доверься мне, - попросил он брата. - Я когда-нибудь сулил тебе худого?  
\- Постоянно, - буркнул Тор.  
\- Это я шутил, - заверил его Локи. - А сейчас я как никогда серьезен. Нам надо в Мидгард. Ты же хочешь стать конунгом.  
\- Хочу.  
\- Ну так и будь им! Стань им сначала для людей! Стань им, - он понизил голос и приблизился к брату, словно готов был вновь поцеловать, - стать им для меня. Завоюй для меня Мидгард. И Отец увидит, какой ты славный воин. Он поймет, что ты достоин править и Асгардом тоже.  
Обхватив лицо брата ладонями, Локи заставил Тора посмотрел себе в глаза.  
\- Я клянусь…   
\- Локи, не надо, - неуверенно попросил Тор, но брат, склонив голову, быстро и настойчиво поцеловал его, не позволяя возразить.  
\- Давай, - попросил Локи, разрывая поцелуй. - Мне не страшно это сказать. Я вообще ничего не боюсь.  
Пришедшее утро окрасило купол асгардского неба ядовито-розовым, тревожным. В воздухе витала прохлада предстоящего пасмурного дня. И Тору показалось, что Мир предостерегает его, говорит ему на своем языке, что происходящее опасно, оно сулит нечто такое, с чем нет способа справиться, что привычная жизнь неумолимо выходит из тех рамок, в которых родилось, выросло и ушло в вечный сон не одно поколение рода Одина. Что-то менялось в Мире, менялось в Асгарде. Изменился и сам Тор.  
\- Я клянусь, - уверенно произнес Локи, глядя брату в глаза, - любить тебя вечно.   
Тору показалось, что он забыл, как дышать. Извечное время остановилось, купол неба больше не наполнялся красками, стихли звуки, куда-то исчез весь воздух, и для старшего брата наступило безвременье - вакуум, в котором асы давали свои нерушимые клятвы.  
\- Перед извечными предками, - Локи отнял от лица брата левую руку, и по его ладони поползли зеленые нити, обхватывая запястье на манер того, как это делалось в ритуале венчания, - я клянусь быть с тобой рядом. Всегда. Где бы ты ни был. Где бы я ни был. Что бы ни происходило. В любви и в ненависти, в этом мире и во всех остальных мирах.  
Тор поднял правую руку, и зеленая нить обвилась вокруг нее, еле касаясь запястья.  
\- Теперь ты, - подсказал Локи.  
Голос его звучал глухо, словно через толщу воды. И выглядел брат так, словно ещё чуть-чуть - и черты его лица перестанут быть для Тора знакомыми, привычными. Боги редко давали клятвы, а дав, изменяли себя и свой Мир навсегда.  
Тор попытался набрать в легкие побольше воздуха, но ничего не получилось. Мир застыл. Все вокруг, включая некогда такой незаметный воздух, стало ощутимо вязким, холодным и давящим.  
\- Клянусь, - он посмотрел брату в глаза, - любить тебя всегда.  
Нить стянула их руки друг к другу и сделалась вдруг холодной, как йотунхеймский лёд, от чего на запястье младшего брата показались еле заметные синие пятна, медленно наползающие на оставшуюся часть руки.   
\- Продолжай, - поторопил Локи.  
\- Перед извечными предками, - Тор понял, что обратно уже не повернуть, да и сворачивать особо не хотелось, - быть рядом с тобой всегда. В этом мире или же в другом, в этой жизни или в какой другой. Где бы ни был ты, где бы ни был я. Клянусь.  
В один миг нить врезалась в запястье с такой силой, что боль выдернула братьев обратно в реальность. Тор зажмурился от нахлынувшего на него ощущения жизни - живой, пульсирующей, бурлящей в каждой клеточке Вселенной. Мир вновь наполнился звуками, голосами, цветами и светом проснувшегося Асгарда, вновь обрел запах и в нем появился привычный, такой недостающий воздух, появились легкость и ощущение утренней прохлады. Тор жадно вдохнул и открыл глаза.

_Влюблённый всегда безумен, будь он бог или же человек…_


End file.
